Uncover
by zombiedog001
Summary: Just when they thought they had hit clear, Umbrella clearly changed the stakes. R&R. More Summary inside.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Alright, well I'm trying out a new story, and this is just how well the first chapter came out, I might change it later because I'm at evens-and-odds with it right now. I don't really know if I like it or not. Anyways, the storyline is this, 'All the survivors of Umbrella had gotten together to put their final move into action. They had already destroyed the one in France, and managed to wipe out two more of their facilities, so far they were doing pretty well. But, what they didn't know is when they had their eye on Umbrella, Umbrella had their eye on them.' Yeah, see it kind of sucks, so I'm hoping the story will get better later on.**

Pain erupted from the back of her head, as she slowly managed to pull herself out of unconsciousness. She placed a hand against the back of her head, feeling a small flush of warm liquid underneath her fingers. She didn't have a doubt of what it was, and instead of worrying about it, she opened her eyes and tried to make out her surroundings. She couldn't see very far, so that didn't narrow it down at all. And, the continuing throbbing of pain against the back of her head wasn't helping her much either. Slowly, she tried to remember everything she had did the day before this all happened...

She woke up at 7:30 in the morning, a bit early for her usual 9:00 daily routine. Anyways, she had gotten up, gotten some coffee at a nearby cafe, and headed down to the small apartment complex a few blocks from her house. She took the elevator to the sixth floor, and walked to room 606. That was where Rebecca, and Claire stayed for awhile, as their other things such as furniture, and stuff were being moved from their old apartment place, and into her house. She wanted the company, the closure of having those two close by, and heaven knows she needed some new furniture. Things had been pretty bleak after the whole Mansion, and Raccoon City incident. Or, for Claire, theRockford Island incident. They had been separated for awhile, never really knowing where everyone else was. Till a few months ago.

Back on track, she stayed with them for awhile, and helped them move some of the boxes they already had. When they were done with that, it was around noon, so the three headed back to the house and hung around there for awhile. By two o'clock, Chris and Barry dropped by. And, by the time it was three, Carlos came by. He didn't stay for long, said he had some other things he had to do first. Chris was a little uncomfortable with that, considering he hadn't exactly warmed up to the ex UBCS man. She didn't know whether it was because he use to work for Umbrella, in another branch, or that he was just worried Carlos was going to hit on her or, something. Since, she had gotten to know him in Raccoon City, but she didn't see them as anything else but friends, and comrades. They had their talks and conversations, but by eight everyone had left. Well, everyone except for Barry, since he stayed back to help her organize some files.

Her mind was blank after that. So, that didn't answer any of her questions.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them back up. Her vision was finally in focus, letting her get a glimpse of where she was. The walls were made of concrete, but a mysterious dark liquid dripped down from the ceiling in one of the corners. Already forming a dark puddle on the ground. It wasn't a large room, but there was a support beam in the middle of it. She could detect the smell of faint smoke, and gasoline. As the pain at the back of her head receded, she slowly got to her feet, using one of the walls as support. Finally getting use to her feet, she slowly walked around and explored the room. Hoping she could find a way out. Of course, she didn't know where she was, so she didn't know the dangerous that could be lurking outside of this room. She reached back, and felt the familiar figure of her custom S.T.A.R.S. handgun tucked into the back of her belt. Yeah, she kept it, even after these years. She checked it, and it still had it's usual full clip in it. If someone had kidnapped her, they usual would've taken away her weapon. So, there must be something else behind this entire thing...

She spotted a door a few feet away on the western wall. Checking her gun once again, she had it up, and ready as she walked over towards the door. Twisting the doorknob, she slowly pushed the door open with her left shoulder, leaving both hands on her gun. It opened up into an empty hallway. Stepping out, she looked around, but nothing came into view. Letting the door slowly close behind her, she walked forward, taking note of the other doors that lined up on both of her sides. Like some kind of prison, or asylum. But, all the doors were locked, so it only left her to take hallway. She continued down the corridor, careful to keep herself open to any sounds. It wasn't long before she came to a flight of stairs. With no where else to go, she made her way to the floor above her. Getting to the last stair at the top, she froze as she heard another door open, and close somewhere close by. Kneeling down, she kept her gun down by her ankles, carefully watching both of her sides where the staircase opened up into a large room.

There were footsteps but no one came into view.

She waited a short awhile more, before slowly slipping out herself. She moved against the left wall, slowly sliding her back along with it. Where ever she was, it was empty. Only a few potted plants, and desk decorated the large room. The floor was made from marble, so it must've been an expensive place. Keeping to her slow movement, she glanced up at the balcony above her. There was another staircase a few feet to her left. The structure of it, reminded her a lot about the front lobby of the R.P.D. in Raccoon City. But, that place was long gone.

She could hear someone moving again, and before she had time to hide again, she watched as someone came trotting down the staircase on her right side. She was about to pull her weapon up, before something stopped her. The person coming down the stairs, was male, maybe 5'10'' but had a large body frame. Brown hair. But, the thing that stuck out to her, was she knew that person.

She couldn't help but smile, as she let out a sigh of relief, and lowered her weapon. She walked away from the wall, and headed towards the figure who had just reached the bottom of the stairs. "Barry!" she called out, watching as the older man turned towards her. A look of relief washed over him. She smiled again, as she walked over to him.

"Jill, thank god you're okay," Barry said, placing his hands on her shoulders. His .44 magnum rested slightly on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, same here old man," Jill replied, "Well, now that that mystery is solved, next comes the question of, where are we?"

"I don't know, but this entire place is empty," Barry answered, looking around the room. It looked like some kind of front lobby. "Nothing much is on the balcony part, except for some kind of reception desk, but that didn't hold anything useful. So, we're still stuck at square one."

"Well, I guess standing here's not going to get us anywhere either," Jill said, sighing slightly. "Might as well do some exploring."

"Alright, I guess the first step would be to see what's outside those doors," Barry commented, as the two slowly headed towards the double doors on the other side of the room. The two took their places against both doors, Jill with her left shoulder pressed against the door, while Barry had his right shoulder. He reached forward, and twisted the doorknob. Pushing against the door, she went out first, while he came out soon after her. The two quickly surveyed what they could see, with their weapons held in the air. Nothing. A few parked cars, some newspapers rolling across the empty streets, a few buildings had the abandoned look to them, a few power lines were sparking from damaged cords. The air was stale, and smelt of gasoline, and smoke.

Stepping a bit farther out into the empty street, she let her eyes gaze across the scenes in front of her. A black crow flew by, letting out a few 'caws', before landing on a power line. It's beady black eyes watched them for the longest time. She watched back, before slowly turning around to Barry a few feet behind her. "Barry, where are we?"


	2. A Middle Action

**A/N: Thanks Simply Crisis for the review. I thought the storyline was a little boring. So, it might change later on. Right now, I'll just try and make it work.**

Gripping her handgun tighter in her hands, Rebecca slowly made her way down the abandoned street way. Cars were piled up on her left, while smoke filed out of the broken windows of a nearby building. It was cold, the Autumn breeze was blowing enough to where it slid through her long-sleeve white t-shirt. The collar slightly protected her neck, but she had a few buttons undone let some of the wind hit her chest, but she didn't feel like buttoning them up. The shirt fell past her hips, almost to her mid-thighs, which covered a little more than her black shorts, which only went to her upper thighs.

It was her day-off, she usually dressed in whatever she could find in her drawers. Well, which ever clothes were her's and not Claire's. She shifted her left shoulder slightly, she had placed her black gun holster around her shoulder, since she had read somewhere it was actually more effective, and had easier access than your average hip holster. But, if she misfired while pulling the gun out, she'd probably end up lodging a bullet into her heart.

She looked down as she stepped her black boots into a puddle of gasoline. The streets were drowning in the stuff. Leaving more questions to wonder what happened here? Right next to the pile of questions asking, where was she? Luckily, whatever happened, she managed to keep hold of her gun. She always felt better with it around. But, that didn't exactly answer anything.

Last thing she remembered, is that her and Claire got back to the apartment. Claire settled down for some T.V., while she tried to get in some reading. She eventually gave up, when Claire switched it to Spike T.V. and started watching her usual motorcycle shows. She decided to settle on her laptop, and try and take inventory check. She remembered the sound of a window shattering, but everything after that was just distant memory. She couldn't remember anything else. Next thing she knew, she woke up in some hotel lobby, behind the clerk's desk.

She stopped as she heard the sound of something banging. Like a door being repeatedly hit, making it bounce against it's doorframe. It was coming from a nearby newspaper building. It didn't stop, it just kept banging for at least ten more minutes. Might be worth investigating. She moved towards the building, cautiously pushing open the front door. She stopped as she noticed one of the doors practically close to breaking off it's hinges. She could hear someone groaning with each apparent hit. She walked over, standing more to the left, as she reached over and pulled it open. She heard someone scream, before tumbling out from behind it. Before she could stop herself, she started laughing as the figure hit the floor.

Maybe it was just the growing insanity that was forming in the back of her mind.

Maybe all the silence was just getting to her, and a sudden form humor appearing was just too much.

Or, maybe she just knew the person.

The woman's hair was brown and pulled back into the ponytail. She wore a pair of black-leather pants, that were tucked into her almost knee-high boots. She wore a black-leather jacket that had red fire-like designs on the sleeves. The front of the jacket was always left open, which revealed the red shirt underneath. Well, actually it wasn't much of a shirt really, since it didn't have any sleeves, any collars, or really much of anything, it just covered her breast.

"Laugh it up Becky," the woman muttered, getting to her feet, as she dusted herself off. She had a Beretta M92FS, which was usual a standard issue for S.T.A.R.S. She checked the gun, before placing it back into her belt. She wasn't one to carry a holster.

"Calm down, I didn't mean it," Rebecca said, "At least I'm not the only one here. Where'd you get that gun?"

"Oh, it's Chris's, I just sort of, 'borrowed' it," Claire answered, looking around, "Man, it is about time someone let me out of that room, I've been hitting that door for an hour now. Jeez, it didn't help much either." she rubbed her shoulder where she had been effortlessly pounding against the door, it didn't help her much, but she had been pretty close to almost knocking the door down. "But, can't say that you're much of a friendly face." she smirked and rubbed the younger teen on the head.

"Ha ha, now don't you think we should be focusing on what really matters and try and figure out where we are," Rebecca countered. She ran a hand through her short brown hair, which had that 'pixie cut' style to it. "The streets are deserted, the buildings are empty, cars are piled up on top of each other, no one's out there, and it seems like this entire town is abandoned."

"Well, that doesn't sound to good," Claire commented, "Empty town, no people, exploding cars, well it all sounds too familiar." she stated the last part before walking off towards the entrance. Stepping outside into the cold breeze.

"Like what?" Rebecca asked, following her outside,

"Raccoon City," Claire answered, looking around. She turned back to the younger teen, Rebecca didn't know a thing about what happened in Raccoon City, except for what Jill had told her. Still, she had a look of surprise, and worry. "But, it's not. Raccoon City incinerated a long time ago. Government nuked it good. Plus, the streets are different, and the newspaper building could only be a dream for them." she looked around once more. Nothing. There wasn't even a crow, or insects chirping. "So, I guess that just opens more windows to ask where we are."

"Well, let's not stay in one spot to long, we won't get anywhere like that," Rebecca said, as she already started down the street, Claire close behind her. The two didn't get to far before they came to a spot where cars were piled up in the street, creating a wall. There didn't seem to be much of a way around it. Well, except to try and climb over it, which seemed near impossible.

"This is great," Claire said sarcastically, "Doesn't seem like there's any way over it, or around it."

"Yeah, and there really isn't anything else behind us," Rebecca informed, "Not much that I saw anything, but I guess we could look for ourselves."

"I don't think so," said Claire, pulling out her Beretta. Her eyes careful looking over the dark figures that were now filing out of the alleyways. "Looks like we got company." she watched as the figures stumbled towards them.

"Looks like there's too many of them," Rebecca said, taking note of their numbers. "Plus, we don't even know what they are. Not from this distance."

"I think we both have a hunch what they are," Claire said, she looked back at the car pile behind them, before looking back at the line of figures moving closer and closer towards them. She placed her Beretta back into her belt, "Come on, I don't think I want to stick around to find out what these things are, so let's just see how well our climbing skills are."

Rebecca nodded in agreement, placing her handgun back into her shoulder holster. The two turned, and began taking their first steps to climbing. She managed to find a perfect place to lift herself up, and grab a nearby open window. Pulling herself a few inches off the ground, she placed her foot over a tire, and continued upward. Claire was having an easier time, since she was wearing pants, and leather, which was a strong material. Plus, knowing Claire, she was probably use to climbing things, like trees and walls. Those kind of things that boys usually climbed. Claire always counted herself as one of the guys, and the guys returned the gesture, counted her in. But, this wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

Grabbing the top of a car, she managed to lift herself over the top of the wreck wall. Claire was already making her way down. Swinging her legs over the side, she slowly began to lower herself down, getting her feet to balance on a broken window. The moment she took a step down, her foot slid, causing her to cut her knee on a sharp piece of glass. But, that wasn't the most of her worries at the moment, she had lost balance, and her hands lost their placement as well. She slipped slightly, before falling down.

She fell a few feet, before hitting the cold pavement below. It wasn't a long fall, but enough to cause pain to shear down her back on impact. Groaning, she struggled to her feet, and waited till Claire got down.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Claire said, walking over to her. Apparently, she hadn't noticed that Rebecca had fallen. "Those things on the other side..., aren't going to be something that's new to us."

Rebecca nodded, as the two stood in the places, and listened to the groans emerging from the other side of the wall.


	3. Realizations

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are kind of short, I've been at Band Camp all week, and haven't had much time to do anything. I work like, eight and a half hours a day. Luckily, tomorrow's the last day. Anyways, sorry for rambling. Also, Resident Evil and all their characters are copyright of Capcom. I just sort of own the plot. (If I ever get to it.)**

His heart was pounding in his chest, as he leaned back against the wall behind him to catch his breath. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, to keep it from getting in his eyes, he looked up at the pounding door in front of him. It wasn't going to be much longer, so that meant he should probably get going now. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room, before heading towards a flight of stairs that went up.

Just where was he? Last thing he could remember was leaving Jill's place, and was heading outside to his car. Carlos was standing outside, talking to someone on his cell phone. Apparently it might've been his girlfriend, or just someone he knew. The two talked for awhile once he was done with his call, before heading back to their cars. A pair of bright headlights came over the hill, and then everything went black.

He woke up here, in some kind of apartment building, or hotel. He still had his weapon which probably meant something, or someone was behind this entire thing. From what he could see outside, the place was empty. No one was in the city, the place was a mess. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. He found himself cornered in this room, when these figures started streaming out of rooms.

He didn't have to kid himself when he tried to figure out what they were. Zombies. Any idiot who watched late night horror movies could figure that one out. Or, someone who survived a mansion, and island full of zombies.

Those eyes, with it's lost of color, were just so full of hunger that they practically just drained your will to fight with a simple stare. It was the nightmare and horror that filled those eyes that would forever remain in your mind.

He could never bring himself to try and forget them, instead he tried not to think about them. The more he thought about them, the more those memories came back. The screams of his comrades as they fell victim to those monsters.

He shook his head, reaching the top of the staircase. He could hear the door below him crack, before it shattered into splinters. He moved quickly into the new hallway, knowing the stairs would slow the creatures down some. This wasn't time to dwell back on the past, right now he had to figure out where he was. Moving down the hallway, he paused slightly at the sound of someone moving around in a room to his right. The Survivor part of him told him to ignore it, or just hurry past it and keep it in mind. In case one of those creatures were in there. Plus, there was the staircase to worry about. The Police man part of him told him to check it out. It could be someone who's injured, or trapped inside.

The Survivor part was overruled, as he reached forward, and slowly pushed the door opened. Nothing so far. Furniture was knocked over, and blood stains littered the floor. Whoever was in this place, definitely didn't make it out alive. He could now hear someone in the floor above him. Was someone moving around? Or, was this some kind of trick? He tried not to think to much on it, and instead moved into the bedroom. He was starting to move back into the living room, before he heard something crash in the hallway. He nearly jumped off the ground as he spun around towards the source.

What was with all the noises? Sighing, he headed back into the living room. Approaching the front door, which was partial closed, he pushed it opened with the barrel of his Samurai Edge handgun. Well, actually it was Barry's, he just borrowed it because he couldn't find his Beretta M92FS. Of course, he suspected Claire took it. Stepping out into the hallway, he was caught off-guard as gunshots erupted from the next room, and a dark figure leaped out of the doorway. Smoke was erupting from the figure's gun, which was clearly an Assault Rifle.

He let out another sigh, before putting his gun down. "Carlos, what the hell are you doing?"

The figure jumped, and turned towards him. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes slightly. He let his Assault Rifle hang by it's strap, as he put his arms down. "Jeez Chris, you know, this probably isn't the best time to jump at people like that. Do you know where the hell we are?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you would know," Chris said, before looking around. "What was all that thumping earlier?"

"Oh, that was me," Carlos answered, "There's was a hole in the ceiling in that room, which lead to the floor above, but it lead to a locked room. Then, there was a hole in there, which lead to the room over there, and lead out into the hallway. But, that room had a zombie in it, so I shot it."

He didn't really follow what the former UBCS kid said, but he nodded in his head anyways, "Alright, well there's an ass load of them in the staircase, we might want to get away from it, and try and figure out where we are."

"Can't be that hard," Carlos said, following Chris as he started down the hallway. "I mean, we're in a city full of zombies, not too many places are going to advertise that."

Chris glanced back at him, he had a sense of humor. Hopefully that would keep both of them from going insane in this hell-bent place. "Well, maybe if we're lucky we can find some kind of emergency fire escape, and get out of this building."

There was a sudden crashing sound behind them, that made them both pause, and spin around towards the source. The staircase was overflowing with zombies. The large horde was now stumbling towards them.

"I don't know, will you settle for jumping out a window?" Carlos asked, watching as the horde approached them, "Because, right now I'm willing to settle for anything."

"Same here," said Chris, as the two turned back and ran towards the end of the hallway. They pushed open one of the doors, entering the room. It was empty, or at least this one room was. Luckily it had a balcony, which would be a little better than jumping out of a window. The two walked out into it. "Alright, on three."

"One...two...," The two started to count down, before the door busted opened. The two jumped over the edge before finishing the countdown. They landed on the concrete below, stumbling slightly, before running off. They continued down the street way, before stopping slightly to catch their breath.

"Three," Carlos finished, shifting the strap of his Assault Rifle, before taking it back into his hands. He pushed his dark hair out of his face, some of his bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat pouring down his face. He took a deep breath, before letting it out. "Alright, so let's ask the evermore turning question of where are we? And, how'd we get here?"

"Well, I'd figure you might know," Chris said, "I mean, after all you did work for Umbrella. Maybe you overheard something."

Carlos stopped, watching as Chris kept walking ahead of him. "Alright, let's say Umbrella is behind this, what would their plan be? Locate all the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, and all of their accomplishes. Move them to some deserted town that they probably prepared ahead of time, blocking off all the exits and letting the virus out. Of course, they'd have to wait till the entire population was dead, before placing the members inside of the city's limits. Of course, they would capture each of the members in small numbers, and to lessen their problems they would leave them in different areas of the town, but keep the others close by. Finally, they would leave them here, and set them off to fend for themselves. Which is probably why they let us keep our weapons, this is a game to them. Like letting a mouse run through a maze. It all depends on who gets to the end. Who lives, and who dies."

Chris, who had walked a few feet ahead of Carlos, paused when he heard him go over a so-called plan Umbrella would do. It sounded exactly like something they would do. He turned and looked back at Carlos, who was busy looking around the place. "And, you just made that up?"

"Well, actually it's something I'd probably do," Carlos answered, "You know, where you would put yourself in their place and try and figure out what they're doing. It usually helps."

"Well, I'm sure you would know exactly how to plan something like that," Chris said, rolling his eyes slightly as he turned, and continued down the street. "Something that Umbrella might do."

"You're never going to trust me, are you?" Carlos asked, following a few feet behind him,

"Maybe," Chris answered, "If Hell freezes over."

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long for things to happen. I just can't seem to find time to get it moving on. So, don't worry, it'll pick up. Hopefully.**


	4. Gas Station

**A/N: I finally updated. Yay! I am so glad some people like this story, because right now I'm really getting into it. So, I'm hoping the other chapters will come faster, and easier. But, I still have to find time for that. I might sleep in tomorrow, then work on it. I dunno. Man, it is 2:37 in the morning right now. I need to sleep.**

Sighing, she looked around once more, trying to keep up with Barry's longer gait down the street. It was so empty, so abandoned, so... Raccoon City-like. It was just too much for her. She stopped, and put one hand to her forehead. She could still hear those screams as the remaining civilians were quickly devoured by those creatures. Those zombies. She could still remember seeing that little girl running. The girl was so close to being safe, so close to getting out of harm's way for just a short while. Then, she was quickly ambushed by one zombie, and easily killed. She still remembered standing over the bloody body, and staring into those green eyes that were wide in shock, and horror.

...So close...,

...So close to do something...,

She jumped as she felt something touch her shoulder, instinctively reaching for her gun which she had put back into it's holster earlier.

"Whoa, calm down there," Barry said, placing both hands on her shoulders. Looking directly into her soft-blue eyes. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she answered, "I was just thinking, that's all." she watched as he seemed to re-think her answer, before pulling away. "Let's just try and figure out where we are. I mean, I don't think standing around and twiddling our thumbs will get us anywhere."

"Maybe...," Barry said, "But, I think we should be more worried about what happened to the others. We were pretty much in close contact with each other. I think if we're here, then they must be too.

"Yeah...," Jill agreed, not that she really listened to what he had said. It took her awhile before she actually caught on, "Wait! Whoa, hold on, back up there. You think the others are here too?"

"Pretty much," Barry answered, watching as she seemed to become suddenly tense, and freak,

"Damn it, that just makes this situation even worse," Jill said, as she moved away, and stepped into the middle of the street. She took a deep breath, as she ran her hand through her short brown hair, "Not only do we have to worry about where we are, what we're doing here, and how we got here. We also have to worry about what else is here? Are we going to get attacked? But, now we have to worry about if the others are here, and where they are." she went quiet for awhile, before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Are you done?" Barry asked, watching as she walked around in a small circle for awhile.

She let out another small sigh, as she stopped, and pulled her gun out. She checked the clip, and everything, before placing it back into her belt. "Yeah, I'm done. Let's just get going."

The two continued to move on. Passing by more and more abandoned looking buildings. Crows were lined up on power lines, watching the two with their sharp, black eyes. A few of them fluttered their wings, but nothing more. Smoke continued to rise into the air, combining with other chemicals, and blocking out the sun. Giving the sky that dark, clouded look.

They didn't walk too far, before the sounds of gunshots rang out. Each shot echoing off into the air. But, with each count the two instinctively took, they were quick to realize there were two shooters.

"Come on," Barry said, as he pulled out his gun, "Let's see what's causing all the trouble."

Jill nodded in agreement, pulling out her own gun, as the two raced towards the sound. They only covered at least one and a half blocks, before two more figures darted out of a nearby alleyway. The two ran like all hell was coming after them.

It didn't take long, before they realized why. The sound of sharp barking were quickly heard, as five other smaller figures darted out of the same hallway. The two dark figures didn't even bother to turn and look around, and instead decided to pick up the pace. Racing towards them at a faster speed.

"Uh, I think we might want to go by their example," Jill said, starting to step back,

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Barry agreed, before the two turned and ran back the way they were going. They tracked back the one and a half blocks, and continued on. Passing by the police station they had recently stepped out from. They managed to spot a nearby gas station that seemed empty, and close enough. Aiming towards the new area, they dodged over thrown trash cans that looked as though they were slewed across the streets. Getting close enough, Jill went for the front door while Barry went for the opened garage next door.

Throwing open the door, Jill dashed in, spun around on the apparently newly waxed floor, and slid behind the glass door. She watched as the two other figures flew in, almost looking like a simple blur. She kicked the door shut, and dead bolted it. Not sure if that was really going to work. Breathing hard, she turned to the other two figures, who were hunched over as they tried to regain their breathing.

"You guys alright?" she asked, gasping for air. She looked up as sudden 'thud' emerged from the other room, but she didn't think much else of it.

"Yeah,...thanks," Claire said, as she took a seat on the counter. Sweat pouring down her forehead. "I'm guessing you don't know where we are either."

"Hell no," Jill replied, leaning against the door. She jumped, and yelped as something pounded on the glass behind her. She turned around to see the snarling face of a Doberman Pinscher. Only, it's right eye was gone, and most of the skin on it's back and front legs was skinned off. She could see the revealed bone of it's back leg sticking out slightly. Drool was dripping from it's mouth, as it revealed it's sharp incisors at her. She had the sudden urge to make a face at it, and tease the dog. But, she knew better than to do that.

"What now dog?" Claire spat, as she suddenly appeared by Jill's side. "Can't do anything now. Serves you right to. Freakin' dog ripped my brand new jacket."

"Claire...," Rebecca started, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Leave it to the older teen to talk to a dead dog about her jacket that it ripped. "Be glad you still have your arm, alright."

"Yeah, what happened to you guys?" Jill asked, watching the single dog that walked around in circles in front of the door. Just eyeing them. "I mean, from the beginning. Something weird is up, and I don't like where any of this is going."  
"Alright, well we were in our apartment. Claire was watching 'Monster Garage', or something like that, and I was working on my laptop, trying to work through our inventory list," Rebecca answered, leaning against the counter, "Something came through our window, and the next thing I know is that I'm somewhere in some kind of Hotel lobby. I wondered around for awhile, before meeting up with Claire who was stuck in the newspaper storage room. We walked around the streets for awhile, before we came to this huge wall of cars that had obviously crashed together. We tried to turn to go back, but we were confronted by these dark figures streaming out of alleyways. It was pretty bad, no way through, and we had limited ammo, so we just decided to climb the wall. Which we did, and I ended up falling from the top of it on the way over. Anyways, off focus, we walked a few more blocks, and headed into one of the alleyways. Apparently there was some kind of kennel on the other side of the alleyway, and we were ambushed by those dogs. One of them leaped off a car, and caught Claire on the right arm. She swung around slightly, before shaking it off. Then we just hauled ass and got out of there. That's where we saw you two, and just followed what you guys were doing."

"Good thinking," Jill said,

"You fell?" Claire asked, "How come I didn't notice?"

"Because Claire, you were too busy car hopping your way down," Rebecca answered, examining the cut she had on her left knee. It wasn't deep, but the metal was probably rusted, so she needed to find some kind of antibiotic to put on it. But, at the moment, there wasn't much of anything at their expense.

"Alright, well I think we all know what's wrong with this place," Jill said, running her hand through her hair once again. She noticed Claire look over to her, and just simply nodded back to the teen. "And, if this is just like Raccoon City, then we'll be safer in numbers. Which means we'll need to find the others."

"Which would be..., Chris and Carlos?" Rebecca asked,

"Yeah, they're the only ones missing," Claire answered, "Oh, and Leon and Ada too."

"But, they weren't with us a few hours ago," Jill pointed out,

"Yes, but still, at this moment, seems like anything's possible," Claire countered, watching as the other two seemed to think about it, before agreeing with her.

Almost as if to back up her comment, the sound of shattering glass came from the far side of the room. The three instinctively spun around in the direction, and pulled out their weapons. With multiple aisles in their view, it was hard to catch a glimpse of anything. The sound of a sudden bark alerted them quickly, as one of the Doberman's came into view.

Claire was quick to fire the first shot, as the bullet exploded into the dog's upper jaw. There was a sickening crack, as it struck bone, and exploded away flesh, tissue, and muscle. It blew off half of it's upper jaw, but that didn't stop the dog from coming.

"Come on, out of here," Jill said, as they backed up towards the other door that lead into the garage. Claire continued to fire shots, some of them striking the other upcoming dogs, while other fires missed the target. Rebecca backed her up, actually having more successful hits than Claire. Jill reached back for the doorknob, and surprisingly, it opened before she had time to touch it.

The was a louder gunshot that emerged from behind them. The bullet exploded into one of the dog's neck, nearly blowing it in half. Almost severing off the dog's head, as it's now limp body crumpled to the ground.

The three glanced back to see Barry standing behind them. He fired off another shot that easily took down the next dog, as it nearly blew off it's front, right leg. The three quickly crowded into the garage, while Barry secured the door. There was maybe one or, two cars that were leveled up on the platform. One had all of it's wheels removed, while the other have the right side crushed in. Tools were scattered about, as small blood splatters, and smears covered the ground. Shelves were pressed against doors, and along walls. The large front garage door was closed, and obviously locked in place. The four of them took this time to rest, and think of some other kind of plan.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Claire asked, checking the Beretta's clip. She had half of it left. After that, she would only have two more clips, but she doubted those were going to last long.

"I don't know, that door's not going to last long, and we shouldn't stay much longer in here," Jill answered, noticing several gasoline tanks nearby. If they had fired off a shot earlier, and missed, this place would've gone up in flames. Plus, the smell of gasoline was beginning to burn her nostrils. "It seems to dangerous to use any of those doors, so maybe there's some other way."

"What about a window?" Rebecca asked, glancing back at a closed opening a few feet off ground. Maybe at Claire's height.

Jill looked up, quickly spotting the opening. "It's work, it might be dangerous, but it'll work." the four walked over to the window. It was at a height, but it was wide enough to fit two people at once. "Alright, if we go through one at a time, them we might be able to get this done. The first person will have to be a look-out, and make sure none of those dogs are around. Plus, they'll have to watch everyone else's back."

"I'll go first," Claire offered, "Considering some of you might need help to get up here."

"I'll stay back, and keep an eye on the other door," Barry said, "Make sure you guys can get out of here in one piece in case that door goes down before hand."

"Alright," Jill agreed, watching as Claire slipped her Beretta into her belt, before climbing into the window, "Now, remember to check the are first, before you put your foot on the ground."

"I know, you don't need to guide me through this," Claire replied, looking both ways, before she slowly slipped out. Getting her feet to the ground, she looked around once more. Still nothing. "Alright, you guys come on. Follow."

Rebecca was the next to go, her small-framed body easily fitting through the small, as she landed on her feet, and checked the area as well. When she sounded an all-clear, Jill started to climb through. She was halfway through before she heard the sounds of the door behind her breaking open.

And the sound of several vicious dog barks.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes a little bit, wincing slightly from the flickering light above her. Placing the palm of her hands over her face, she groaned slightly, before rolling to the side. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated the turn, and not taken the time to observe her surroundings, and rolled off the edge of something. She managed to hit the ground on her left shoulder, barely avoiding a painful landing on her face. Groaning again, she picked herself up, using the apparent table behind her to keep balance. After getting her sight back, she rubbed a sore spot on the side of her head, just beside her right temple, and looked around.

It looked like she was in some kind of morgue. There was a stainless-steel table behind her, and walls of large filing cabinets around her. The kind large enough to hide a human body, or a dead bodies really. But, she noticed most of the doors were opened, and there was dried blood slewed across the floor. The smell of rotten flesh, and Clorox was mixed into the air.

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the discovery of that, and headed for the slightly a jarred door in front of her. The ground was cold against her feet, it took her a minute to realize she wasn't wearing her shoes. She had taken them off just after she arrived home at her apartment. She reached to her side, feeling the cold handle of her Punisher handgun press against her palm. It was still in it's holster, and come to think of it, so was her knife. So, she still had her weapons. Which meant..., something, she couldn't put her finger on it. Not yet anyways.

Shaking her head, to put those thoughts at ease for the moment, she continued on, and slowly pushed the door opened. It opened up into a narrow, dark corridor, that stretched long on both her sides. She'd have to chose left or, right. She chose left, rather moving up the hallway, than down. Plus, the lights were working better on that end. The silence was beginning to work it's way onto her nerves. Just something about. No people. No footsteps. No sounds of the air conditioning. Not even the sound of bugs.

It made the place seem so..., dead.

A chill ran up her spine, but she doubted it was from the cold. She was wearing her short, crimson-red dress that ended almost at her upper thighs, hung around her neck, and crossed across her back. Several black straps wrapped around her waist and over her shoulders. But, the cold never bothered her. It was always the silence, and the nerve-burning question of, 'What was around the corner?'.

She finally came to a room at the end, and cautiously pushed it opened with her Punisher. Looking around a few times, she decided the room was clear, and walked in. A table was placed in the middle of the room, several items were placed on top of it. Walking closer, she observed the items to be a few handgun clips, a green herb, and a pair of black stilettos.

Someone was apparently behind this, and they either wanted to come out this way to help her, or come out this way to make sure she would survive for awhile, before dying. She slipped into the stilettos, grabbed the two clips on the table, and placed the herb into her holster, just for the moment. Looking around once, she exited the room through the door on the other side.

It brought her to another long corridor, but this time, she only had one way to go. She was only about halfway down it, before the sudden sound of a handgun clicking just beside her head caused her to pull to a halt. There was apparently a part of the hallway that branched off into a separate corridor. Something she had failed to notice before. Almost as soon as she caught a glimpse of a gun come up to her head, it went back down.

"Well, surprised to see you here," someone commented, causing her to glance over with her pitch-black eyes. She couldn't help but to feel a slight smile tugging at her lips as she recognized the light-brown haired rookie from Raccoon City. Of course, by now he was working with the government, protecting the president's daughter. He did a fine job of that too, considering he had just recently saved her from Spain.

"It's not everyday I find myself in an empty place like this," she replied coolly, as she just continued on with her way. Slowly her pace a bit. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that he was casually dressed in a pair of fading, and slightly ripped jeans, with a navy-blue, short sleeved t-shirt. "Then again, it's not everyday that anything of this sort happens, Mr. Kennedy." she always loved to tease him with that.

"Well, Miss. Wong, I'd figure we'd be on easy terms with each other enough to understand this sort of situation," Leon countered back, checking the clip of his Matilda handgun. He shook his head slightly, "Anyways, enough with the 'cool talk', can we act like normal people here?"

"Fine," she answered, as she stopped, and turned around to face him. "Have any idea where we are?"

"In some kind of morgue place, but that's it," Leon said, "We won't be able to tell anything from inside, so we just might want to try getting out of here first before we do anything else."

"Alright, so all we have to do is find a way out of here," she said, watching as he nodded. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "I think the exit might be this way, unless you spotted something down there."

"Nothing but a dead-end," Leon replied, as he walked over to her. The two continued down the rest of the corridor. Reaching for the handle of the door, he stopped as he heard a faint sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder slightly, but didn't see anything.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking over at him after she noticed his paused movements.

"No," he answered, as he looked back at the door, and opened it. "I just got this feeling that someone was watching us."

**A/N: Oh, and thank you guys for the reviews.**


	5. Survivors?

**A/N: Ugh, I thought this chapter was going to be longer, but it's not. Man. Oh well, I'll try to get more typed up later on. Probably put up another chapter tonight, hopefully. I have somethings that have to get done, before hand. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews.**

The two had been walking for what seemed like hours now, and nothing much had been in their way. Maybe a zombie or, two, but nothing that couldn't be handled with a single gunshot to the head. The sky seemed to be getting darker, if that at all was possible, which might just be signaling that night was already beginning to fall. Which would be at the worst time to stay outside, where the shadows were bound to grow.

"You know, I think we've been going in circles," Carlos commented, as he followed a few feet behind Chris. He keep his distance from the former S.T.A.R.S. member, he didn't know him that much, but he knew he had a temper. "Because I've seen that same building three times."

Chris glanced slightly over his shoulder at Carlos, before over at the building he mentioned. He paused momentarily, and took a look at their surroundings one more time. He didn't want to mention the fact that this was a deserted town filled with zombies, and he didn't have a fucking clue where he was going. He didn't want to mention that some of the roads probably did go around in circles, but it shouldn't be something new. Well, basically he didn't want to mention that the building was the tallest, and largest building in the city, and you could see it pretty much wherever you go. "Yeah, well the confusion of this entire situation isn't here to help us much with finding our own destination."

There was a slight moment of silence.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking puzzled.

Chris let out a sigh, before turning around towards him. "Basically, we're in some kind of hell-bent town, and we don't know where we're going. And with the unsettling feeling of dread, and despair in the back of our minds, we really don't care where we're going as long as it's out of reach of the creatures that roam here."

"So, basically we're screwed," Carlos said,

"Yeah, that just about sums it up," Chris replied, running a hand over his short, spiked-up black hair. He let out another sigh, "But, I doubt that staying in one spot is a good idea."

The two agreed to that, and continued walking on. They didn't go far, before they spotted a door opening from an old, busted up building. From the outside, it didn't look like anything more than an old convenience store maybe. Two figures walked out from inside of the building. Each of them holding what appeared to be weapons. They didn't want to press their luck and see if the two figures were either survivors, or someone else. Instead, they hid in some of the shadows of an alleyway, and kept watch.

The figures looked around, before doing some investigation of their own. The two separated slightly, and walked at different sides of the street. After the two slowly began to come closer, it was apparent that one was a man, the other was a woman.

The two figures past by them easily, apparently the two had neglected to checking anything in the shadows. But, as soon as they were a couple of feet ahead, the two jumped out, and fired off a warning shot. Causing the mysterious figures to jump, and spin around. Which got them into a mixed situation with four people pointing guns at each other.

"Well, this isn't going to work," Carlos said, as he put his Assault Rifle down to his side. "Alright, so it seems like we're all stuck in this situation together, so why don't we just play nice help each other out here?"

The other two figures seemed to agree, and lowered their weapons too. Cautiously.

"So, just who are you people?" the man asked,

"Carlos," the former U.B.C.S. member answered,

"Chris," he replied, watching as the light-brown haired man sort of looked shocked by his name. "Problem?"

"Chris?" he asked, "Chris Redfield? Claire's brother?"

"How do you know that?" Chris asked, wondering how this complete stranger knew his sister. Unless, they've meant somewhere before. His mind went back to when Claire herself was caught in Raccoon City. Didn't she say she met someone there? What was his name? Kennedy, wasn't it? No, that was his last name. Maybe it was Scott.

"I'm Leon, I met Claire in Raccoon City, she said she was looking for you," he answered, "She also e-mailed me a few months later, to tell you that she was kidnapped somewhere in France."

"Leon Kennedy," Chris repeated, "Funny, you don't look like the man she describe. After all, she did describe you as some kind of reckless, brash rookie that didn't know left from right."

"Yeah, well you don't exactly look like the way she describe you either," Leon countered, "From what she described, it made you sound like some kind of 'Superman' who always came to her rescue."

"Well, apparently we both need to straighten that girl out," Chris said, before glancing over at his companion. Some kind of Asian-looking woman, who had this mixture of a look to kill, and a look to knock you off your feet. "So, who's your girlfriend?"

"That's Ada, the international spy," Leon answered, adding his own little comment at the end. Smirking slightly as Ada rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Ada Wong?" Carlos asked, getting several looks from the other three. "You use to work for Umbrella, didn't you? You were practically Wesker's right hand man. Or, woman anyways."

"Yeah, I use to work for Umbrella, and I don't play by Wesker's rules," Ada responded smoothly. "But, if it helps you at all, I don't intend on having anything to do with this, and I doubt that Oliveria over there does either.We know about as much as you guys know."

"Right, well let's just...," Chris started before something else caught his attention. The sound of metal shearing, and ripping apart, as off in the distance the sudden colors of red, and orange smoke rose into the air. As flames suddenly appeared, and seemed to lick at the sky. The ear-splitting sound had caused the four to instantly wince, and cover their ears, as they lowered themselves to the ground slightly. A second explosion came just seconds after the first one, the flames were even larger as if it hit some kind of accelerant.

"What the hell was that?" Leon asked, looking up as soon as it was over. Or, the sound anyways.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be good," Chris answered, as the four looked over to where the fire was still fuming, and smoke rose into the air, as if it was some kind of offering to a god.

* * *

Jill froze when she heard the sounds of dogs barking behind her. Half of her told her jump out, and join Claire and Rebecca, her other half told her to jump back and help Barry. She didn't know what the hell she was suppose to do. She heard a heavy gunshot, and the sound of two dogs yelping. Hopefully that meant that he would be able to take care of himself for a short while. She pulled herself out of the window, getting some help from Claire, as she nearly stumbled off her feet. She heard the sounds of more dogs barking.

"Barry!" Jill called, hearing the sounds of one of the dogs grabbing a hold of his arm.

"I'll be fine," he answered, as he threw the dog off, and fired off two other rounds. "You guys just get away from here. I'll follow you as soon as I can."

Jill was reluctant to leave him behind, but Rebecca and Claire were eager to get going, and out of danger. They reassured her that he would be fine, and that they should probably focus on getting some place safe since night was falling. She slowly went with them, "You come as soon as you can." she heard him agree, and ran to catch up with the other two. They were probably only a few yards away when an sudden explosion came. The first blast of hot air blew them off their feet, and into the ground. The feel of fire scorched out at them, as shards of metal, wood, and glass raided over them, and flew out across the area.

"Shit, come on," Claire said, as she got up. "The fire hasn't reached the main gas tank yet, so we don't have much time to go." She dragged Rebecca and Jill to their feet, before half-dragging the two across the pavement. They reached the street, after climbing a slight hill, before a second explosion came. The three of them ducked, and slid into the ground, as more fire, and smoke emerged from the place.

They got up as soon as the debris settled, and most of the smoke was gone. Looking around, the only thing left of the place was a smoking crater with small pieces of frame still standing with flames surrounding it.

"God, we barely made it out of there," Rebecca commented, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her white shirt was scorched slightly along the trims, and the back of it was blackened slightly.

"I know," Claire agreed, as she crossed her arms, and sighed. "Come on, let's just get out of here. It won't be safe to stick around. The noise was bound to bring every kind of creature this way. She looked over to see Jill trying to catch her breath. "Let's find some place for the night Valentine, I'm guessing nightfall's going ot be like hell." she reached over and placed a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder, there really wasn't a reason for it, but she thought they all needed a little comfort at the moment.

Jill was quiet for awhile, as they moved away from the explosion area. It didn't take long before something suddenly hit her. She spun around, startling Claire and Rebecca slightly. She ran back to the edge of the hill, overlooking the explosion. Nothing survived. Not even one of those zombie dogs. She suddenly felt sick as something seemed to knot up in her throat. She placed a hand over her mouth, as she took a slight choking gasp.

"Jill? Something wrong?" Rebecca asked, as the other two walked over to her.

"Oh my god," Jill whispered, before looking over to the two. Her blues eyes glistening with tears. "Nothing got out of there, right?"

"Yeah, well you can take a look for yourself," Claire said, running her hand through her ponytail. "I mean, everything within a five feet was probably incinerated."

Jill dropped to her knees, placing both her hands over her face. Tears running down her face.

"Jill, is something wrong?" Rebecca asked, kneeling beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything died, nothing got out," Jill answered, putting her hands down into her lap, as her tears smeared her mascara down her cheeks. "God damnit, why does everything have to be like this?"

"Jill, you're losing it, you're not making much sense," Claire said, standing behind the two. She was apparently the only one worried about what was going to be attracted to the explosion. Her Beretta was out, and she was busy surveying the area for any type of movement.

Jill looked down at the explosion area, before whispering, "Barry."


	6. Other Side

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, and I'm so sorry guys for that cliffhanger last time, and I'm sorry about this one too. I've been busy, and can only type so much. Plus, I want it all to be a surprise in the end. Not that I'm saying anything else.**

The two moved with synchronized steps, as the continued their way down the hallway. The walls were a bland white, while the floor was a soft gray with small black scuffs that came every so-often from carts, or high heels. But, at the moment there were no creaks from moving carts, and the only footsteps that came were their own. Leaving the place with an almost eerie silence that seemed to overwhelm the entire facility. Either way, they weren't here for any of that, they were here for business. Important matters that had to be discussed.

Reaching the door at the end, she watch as her partner pushed it opened first, and held it open for her. She walked through, noticing that the soft 'clicks' from her high heels disappeared as they met carpet. She paused long enough for her partner to come through, and join her side again. The sound of the door closing behind them, and then locking to the frame was all that echoed in the large room. The two walked up to the large desk that was stationed in the middle of the room, before stopping. They had to strain their eyes slightly to see through the pitch-darkness, but were only met with the back of a black leather chair.

"I see you've finally come. What's the report on the situation?" a voice emerged from the behind the chair. It caught the two off-guard as it seemed smooth, and almost hissed like a snake.

"We've already deployed Part 1 of the situation, and it seems as though the subjects have aroused and began exploring their surroundings," she answered, careful to keep her voice calm, and watch what she says. "But, they're already catching on fast with what's happening, and they already know what to expect and who's behind this."

"Of course they do," the voice suddenly rose slightly, "That's the reason we put them there. But, this is simply a test, to see just how much they know about everything around them, and about each other. It will get them off our backs for awhile."

"What about Oliveria and Wong? Shouldn't we be worried about them? After all, they did use to work with this company, they might figure out what's happening a lot sooner than the others do. They'll easily anticipate our moves." her partner pointed out, as he reached up to push away a small piece of his light-brown that seemed to have fallen into his face.

The two stood back and listened as the person in front of them simply hummed slightly, "You're right. We'll have to exterminate them immediately. Send out the X.T. squad, they'll know how to handle the problem."

"Yes sir," the two responded, before turning around and heading back the way they came, before the sound of that spine-chilling voice stopped them.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell the team that if any of them leak out information, they'll be the ones to be exterminated."

The two nodded, and quickened their pace to get out of there. Almost rushing themselves as they opened the door, and headed back out into the hallway. As soon as the door closed, the two let out a breath of relief, and headed back down the hallway at a normal pace. They didn't enjoy their jobs, they use to when they were helping people, not killing them. But, as soon as you join Umbrella, you sign a death contract. You leave. You die.

* * *

By the time the four of them had managed to get somewhere close to where that explosion had taken place, the sky was growing darker, and it was almost pitch black. It wasn't wise to have stayed out this long, but they needed to know the source that caused that sudden eruption. But, the decided not to get to close to the area, as it seemed like a crowd of no less than twenty zombies were stumbling around. 

"Well, seems like one of those situations of you either made it, or you didn't," Leon commented, as the four of them stood at the hill top overlooking the area below.

"Yep," Carlos agreed, "So, where do we go from here?"

"It might be best if we find some place inside that'll be safe for the night," Chris answered, before looking around. There were a lot of buildings, but it was the case of whether or not they're safe that bugged him. For all he knew they could walk into a room and it could be the nesting site of Tarantulas. Well, if Tarantulas had nesting sites anyways.

"Alright, but it's...," Leon started, before the sound of gunshots interrupted him. It sounded like they were coming from one street over, possibly in an alleyway, or something. The four of them only passed glances off to each other before running off into the direction. Two of them were former cops, so when the time came and someone was in need, it still basically their duty to serve and protect. They still have the code in their hearts, and minds. The other two just seemed to be along for the ride, as they brought up the back.

They knew way better than to enter an alleyway with this much plaguing darkness, but it seemed like the only quickest way to get there. And, speed was everything when it came to life or, death situations. Despite their own weaknesses, and their minds screaming at them, they ran into the nearest alleyway. They jumped, and dodged over trashcans, garage, and several bodies that lied motionless on the ground. Dark shadows dashed by the other end of the hallway. There were three of them. Or, at least it looked like three of them. One of them was firing a gun, and looked like they were running backwards.

But, with the realization that there were either more survivors, or the possibility of being someone else they were in contact with, pushed them to go even faster. The alleyway was narrow, so they had to run behind one another, instead of their usually side-by-side. As soon as they streamed out of the alleyway, it was apparent of what they were running from.

The horde of zombies following the three figures were obscured from them by the building walls, so the moment they ran out, was the moment they ran into the midst of the horde. Leon was the first caught off-guard, since he was in lead when the were running through the alleyway, he was the first one to emerge into the streets. He felt the faint memories come back, as one of the zombies grabbed his left arm. It lunged forward, and sank it's teeth into his shoulder. Just inches from his neck. Ignoring the pain, he threw the zombie off before it had time to rip the flesh and muscle from bone. He was quick to put a bullet between it's eyes.

"Come on, this is a bad situation," Chris said, emerging from the alleyway. He blasted away another zombie that was about to take another bite into Leon. The four didn't bother regarding any risks, as they raced down the street after the three figures, who seemed to have disappeared. The horde was coming after them, but they were slow and keep at a close-to normal walking pace. It wasn't hard to lose them. They slowed down a bit, but keep a fast pace, still trying to locate the other three figures.

They ended up having to stop anyways, since nightfall was coming in full frontal now, and they could barely see anything that was in front of them. One of the streetlamps flickered on and off slightly, but it provided little light to their situation.

"Well, this is great," Carlos commented sarcastically,

"We can't just give up," Chris said, desperately hoping maybe one of those figures was possibly Jill, or maybe Claire. He was always worried about those two, and always felt uneasy if he didn't know where they were, or if they were okay. "We were close."

"Look, it might be best if we worry about staying inside right now," Leon said, feeling the familiar warm liquid seeping from his bite wound, staining his shirt, while some of it was sliding down his chest. He didn't worry about it at the moment, since there were plenty of other things that needed to be taken care of. "I really don't doubt that this town is going to get a whole lot worse when darkness falls."

"Yeah, I guess so," Chris agreed, his eyes just barely adjusting to the darkness. He could see the outline of Leon, and Ada. Carlos must've been standing behind one of them because he didn't see him much. Maybe just catch the edge of his Assault Rifle or, something. They started moving again, before a single gunshot rang out, followed by a small cry of pain.

Everyone spun around to look for the source.

"Is everyone okay?" Ada called out, holding her BlackTail handgun out, even though it seemed like she was just waving it at air. She turned around a few times, and ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry Leon."

"I'm good," he said, moving around with her. "Did someone get hit?" he answered by a sudden slew of curse words that would probably make even a sailor wince, and give up his hat. He waited till the person was apparently done, before continuing. "I'll take that as a yes."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a door being shoved open, and strain against it's hinges as it bounced off the wall, and retaliated. There was a small light coming from one of the buildings, but just enough to issue the shadowed figure of a person standing in the doorway.

"Smooth move Becky, you hit someone," someone from inside hissed,

"Don't blame me Claire, you're the one who told me to take the shot," the person in the doorway hissed back.

"Claire?" Chris questioned, watching as the figure in the doorway looked up at his voice. Someone else suddenly emerged in the doorway, apparently shoving the first person out of their way.

"Chris?" they called out.

"Thank god, Claire I thought you were dead or, something," Chris said, feeling a sudden wave of relief,

"Same here, listen just get your ass inside and we'll talk about this," Claire replied, watching as four figures moved towards them. She didn't question who they were, and only stepped back from the doorway to let them in. She was quick to note Chris, and Leon. But the other two didn't come with much help. It was some lady in red, and some guy who was holding his side and looked in pain.

"Well, seems like you guys made yourselves at home," Chris commented, looking around as he noticed a few old-fashion lamps with the small flame and kerosene burning at the bottom, some medical supplies, and other things. Rebecca was also there, which made him feel a whole lot better about this situation.

"No, we just came down here when we heard voices," Claire corrected, "We actually find this weird room on the second floor that's stocked with things we need. Like, someone planted those there. Jill's up there waiting for us now. Won't she be in for a surprised."

"Jill's here too?" Chris asked, running a hand through his black hair, "Thank god, I was beginning to worry about all of you. Whether or, not you guys were in this situation too."

"We'll always be here," Claire reminded, before looking at the other two figures she didn't know. "So, who are these people?"

"That's Ada," Leon answered, watching as Ada nodded at Claire in acknowledgement, but didn't do much else.

"And, that's Carlos," Chris said, motioning towards the other man.

"Uh-huh, alright well let's get upstairs, I don't want to be caught in the horde again," said Claire, as she turned around and trotted up the stairs. Everyone else soon followed after. They were in some kind of office building, or back room of some place. It was too dark to tell where the hell they were, but as long as it left them with some kind of protection against the dark. She reached the door at the top of the staircase, and knocked three times. After getting an 'Okay' from inside, she pushed the door open, and walked in.

"About time you got back," Jill said, sitting against the far wall. There were several small lamps placed throughout the room. A shelf nearby was stocked with small medical items, and extra equipment. It had some bottled water as well.

"Yeah, well we had some company," Claire explained, as she walked over to where she had been previously been sitting. Lowering herself to the ground, she watched as the others came in.

"Chris? Oh, thank god you're alright," Jill exclaimed, getting to her feet, as she practically jumped into his arms,

"Yeah, I'm good," Chris said, hugging her back, "But, I guess this just means that everyone we know is here."

"Oh yeah," Claire agreed, taking a bottle of water, "So, just sit back, and enjoy the night." she watched as Leon, and Chris seemed to be the only ones who smiled slightly at her sarcasms. Rebecca rolled her eyes slightly, and Ada just didn't seem to care much. Carlos didn't seem to be paying attention to what anyone was saying, he held one hand at his side, just above his right hip. _What a lively crowd, _she thought to herself.

"Well, looks like everyone's here," Jill said, looking over the crowd, as she stepped back from Chris. She took note of what everyone was doing. Claire was busy sitting on the ground, with one leg tucked in front of her, while the other one was out, drinking some water. Leon was sitting in one of the chairs in the eastern corner, Ada was sitting next to him, checking several clips she had strapped around her waist. Rebecca was checking out some of the medical items on the shelf, before walking over and taking a seat by Claire. Chris took a seat on the ground next to her. She was about to take a seat too, before something caught her eye. "Carlos, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carlos answered, keeping one hand pressed against his side. He could feel warm liquid sink through his vest, and his glove. Earlier when they were walking through the streets out front, and someone apparently took a random shot, the bullet passed straight through his vest, went through his side, and then exited out the back. It wasn't bad, probably more of a small nick than an actually bullet wound. Although it probably entered an inch above his right hip, and probably took off half an inch of flesh as it passed through. It wasn't serious, it bled a bit, and hurt like a son of a bitch. The bleeding was bound to stop, eventually, and the pain would go away in time. He looked up as Jill narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "Don't worry, it's not serious."

"What's not serious?" Claire asked,

"Your face," Chris shot at her, smirking slightly as she seemed to have been caught off-guard by his remark. He turned back to Carlos, before asking. "Anyways, what happened?"

"We were standing outside, and someone pulled the trigger. Remember," Carlos explained,

"Oh yeah," Leon said, "You were the one cursing so much."

"Yeah well, when you join Umbrella, you learn a few words," Carlos said, which Ada seemed to agree too.

"Wait, you mean I actually hit someone?" Rebecca asked, suddenly turning red for some reason. "I am so sorry, I thought you were a zombie."

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't aim for my head," Carlos said, leaning against the door. "Besides, it's not bad, it'll stop bleeding in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to at least look at it?" Rebecca asked,

"It's fine," Carlos answered, "It's not even that bad, it just broke the flesh, it barely made it through my vest." he watched as she nodded, but didn't really seem happy that she shot someone. "So, anyways, what happened to everyone?"

"Well, we almost got blown up in a gas station," Claire remarked, as she took a sip of water. Rebecca nudged her roughly in the side with her elbow, causing her to choke on some of the water.

"Yeah, was that the one we saw?" Leon asked, watching as Claire nodded as she tried to regain herself. "Man, it looked like everything was practically incinerated. I'm surprised you guys got out." he looked up as Jill suddenly got to her feet, and walked into an adjacent room to the side. The sounds of her running feet up a pair of stairs was soon heard. "Was it something I said?" he asked, looking around as everyone else seemed just as confused.

"Uh, about the gas station thing," Claire started.

**A/N: Hey Simply Crisis, I loved your story 'Sweet Surrender'! It rocks! Not a lot of people like Regina and Gail together. People should go check it out.**


	7. Night One

**A/N: Yeah, I'm updating this story pretty fast, but I don't want to rush things so I might take it a little slower and plan what I'm going to put. Not that I already know the story, and how it's going to end.**

Everyone sat around quietly as Claire and Rebecca tried their best to explain what happened. A lot of the things couldn't be explained, since Jill saw most of it. They could only recall how they got their, what happened inside, how they got out, and dashing across the pavement out of the exploding range just barely in time. They two did their best to show some kind of regret or, sorrow, but the two didn't know Barry that much and really didn't have much to express.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her," Chris said, as he got to his feet. "Just stay down here, and stay out of trouble." he moved over to the adjacent door, and stepped through.

A slight silence filled the room, as everyone tried to relax a little bit, but there wasn't much to feel confident about. They didn't know where they were. They didn't know who put them here. And, they sure as hell didn't know just how much of these creatures were here. The only thing they could do was try and busy themselves with something to do. Ada was busy trying to tend to Leon's wound, while Rebecca was pestering Carlos to at least let her examine the bullet wound.

"Well, let's start off on a lighter note," Claire said, throwing a quarter into the air. She looked over to where Leon and Ada were sitting. She didn't exactly 'know' Ada, only her name, and that she so-called 'helped' Leon. She never really expected to put her name with such a face. When Leon was so worried about her in Raccoon City, it only fed the thoughts that this woman didn't even care about him. Like she was using him for her own needs. She expected to find some kind of innocent-looking woman who did her best to please people then rip it all out from underneath them. Well, least to say, she didn't look innocent. Her face and body tone just gave her this look of something like, 'Ass-Kicking Ada' or something. Anyone could've seen straight through her. "You know, something's different about you Leon. But, I can't seem to put my finger on it. Did you cut your hair?"

Leon was about to answer her with some kind of smart remark. Something along the lines that she couldn't see the government training he got, or that he cut and dyed his hair, or that he was a lot more experienced and less reckless than he was in Raccoon City. But, something just told him not to. It was a touchy situation they were in at the moment. "Yeah Claire, I cut my hair."

"That's what I thought," Claire commented, taking another sip of water.

"Well, something about you seems to change too," Leon said, "Like, did you lose weight or, something? Or, did you just change you style of clothing?"

Claire looked at him like she wanted to knock him out of that chair. She went back to her water, before replying, "Yeah, I changed my clothing. But, at least I don't change my girlfriends like I change my hair color."

Leon was about to comment back, before Ada cut him off. "Funny, at least he has someone to have with each hair color." she smirked slightly at her comment as it made Claire looked as though she had just been smacked.

"Okay, seriously, you two aren't getting into some kind of catfight," Leon warned, as Ada went back to patching up his wound. "Besides, I've only changed my hair color once, and Claire hasn't. It still looks the same from Raccoon City."

"Yeah, exit the gloom, and filth," Ada added,

"Well, wouldn't be talking traitor," Claire hissed back, "You don't feel the slightest remorse that you practically took his heart and dragged it throughout Raccoon City. Aside from that you also shot it, stabbed it, twisted it, and used it to your own use."

The two looked as though they were about to take the fight outside to the streets, and shove each other into a creature's grasp.

"Alright, calm down," Rebecca interrupted, "I know tensions get high in this kind of situation but there's no need to stab each other in the back. Now, we just need to stay calm, and try to think this out. Ada, do you need any help with that injury?"

"No, I got it," Ada answered, putting the final touches on it. "You know, it was a lot easier to try and heal an injury you got from a Ganado. You didn't have to deal with this weird teeth marks."

"No, but if you got hit with a chainsaw, you'll be dealing with a mean set of teeth," Leon said, as Ada agreed. He looked up as the other three just stared at them with questioning looks. "It's a long story, nothing important."

"Although I think it is funny that you were saving the President's daughter from being kidnapped, and now you're the one that was kidnapped," Ada pointed out, smiling slightly to herself.

"Yeah, well I don't expect Ashley to come here and save us all," Leon countered.

* * *

He climbed what seemed like an endless flight of stairs, stopping slightly at each new floor to catch his breath. He didn't know exactly where she was, or if she was on one of the floors, but he had a hunch that she wasn't. Finally getting to the top, he slowly pushed open the rooftop door, and glanced around. He spotted a dark figure standing near the edge of the building. Apparently he was right.

Letting the door hang out slightly behind him, he walked over to her. She was close to Barry. She looked to him like a fatherly figure, someone to replace her own father. It wasn't that she didn't love her old man, but she just needed someone to be around for her. Since her father was mostly just in and out of jail all the time. And, frankly to say, her and Barry were old friends. They didn't go as far back as him and Barry did, but they were quick to pick up that 'Father-Daughter' relationship.

Sighing, he felt sorrow as well. He just lost his last comrade, and close friend. Forest and Joseph were the first one. Enrico didn't like him that much, and the fact that it seemed like he aimed his gun at him did set too well either. But, he still trusted and respected the old man. While he didn't have much of a history with everyone, that didn't stop him from mourning their deaths as well. Letting that go, he walked over to the figure. Without any questions asked, he put his arms around her, and pulled her against his chest.

She wanted so badly to cry, she could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. But she refused to let them fall. At the moment, it wasn't the right time. She couldn't just sit down and cry her eyes out when there were so many things going around here. She just had to keep pushing herself till this was all over. Just like with Raccoon City. She never gave herself a break just so she could sit back and cry. No, she waited till it was all over, and decided to do that. While she was busy trying to find her old comrades during the day, she was busy crying herself to sleep at night. Not that it worked much, the months after Raccoon City just plagued her with even more memories, and nightmares.

"It's going to be okay," Chris comforted, rubbing her back as she buried her head into his vest.

"No it's not, I could've done something. I mean, I was right there, there was time," Jill objected, before looking up at him. Her blue eyes tainted with tears, "I mean, what if we do get out of here, what are we going to tell his family?"

Well, he certainly hadn't thought of that. But, he wasn't going to tell her that. Instead he placed his hands on her face, looking directly into her eyes, "Listen, let's not worry about that right now. Let's focus on getting out of this town first."

"Yeah, but...," Jill started,

"Listen, the old man was always risking his life for others," Chris interrupted, "He always had everyone's back. Don't blame yourself for what happened, he was always looking out for you. I'm sure he was glad to make sure you guys got out alright."

He was right, but she couldn't find much comfort in his words. She just shook her head like she understood. They hugged one more time, well actually they just sat there holding each other. Their time was cut short suddenly, when they were ambushed by a flock of birds that fluttered around them. They got several painful pecks, before Jill managed to fire off a shot, which took out five birds, and scared the rest of them off.

They shared a small moment of laughter as they brushed off the bird feathers that had attached to their clothing. Turning back, they headed back inside, and down the seemingly endless flights of stairs. The two were pretty much exhausted when they reached the so-called 'Safe Room'. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with silence.

Apparently everyone else went ahead and had fallen asleep. Rebecca was leaning against Claire's shoulder, while Claire was leaning back against the shelving unit. Ada was leaning against Leon, while she has her legs tucked underneath her. Leon leaned back against her, probably to even out the pressure between the two. Carlos was still standing, but was leaning against the wall behind him. His arms crossed, with his head slightly tilted down towards his chest. It was a little weird he could sleep standing up.

The two moved back over to where they had been previously sitting, and took a seat. It didn't take long before they realized just how tired they really were. Jill rested her head on Chris's shoulder, letting her hand rest on the inside of his knee. He placed his hand over her's, watching as she feel asleep in a matter of minutes. He didn't have to wait long before he followed her.

* * *

The next day didn't bring much comfort, as everyone slowly woke up. It was just another day of trying to figure out whether or, not they were going to live. Another day to figure out where they were.

"Whoa, I don't know about anyone else, but I am stiff," Claire said, as she got up. Her bones popping as she stood. She stretched just enough to pop her back, and arms. She rolled her head slightly, enough for her neck to crack. After getting pretty much situated, she checked her Beretta before placing it back into her belt. Everyone else was just now getting up.

"Well, that might just be you," Rebecca said, as she got up. "So, what do we do now?"

"We try and figure out where we are," Chris answered, "Hopefully we'll be able to find some kind of information to at least give us the town's name. If not, then at least let's try and find some kind of way out of here. Not that I expect any one of them to be that simple."

"If we split up we can cover more ground," Leon suggested, "Plus, it's not like any of us haven't dealt with these creatures before, so it's nothing new. We know to watch our backs, and what to expect."

"I don't know...," Chris started,

"He has a point," Claire agreed, "Even though we're safer in numbers, it wouldn't hurt if we try to expand our boundaries of this place."

Chris thought about it for awhile, he didn't technically see himself as the leader of the group, but it seemed like everyone always wanted to know what he thought. And, what would be the best idea. Letting out a sigh, "Alright, it seems like it might work. But, we'll have to work in pairs."

"I call Rebecca," Claire said, getting the younger teen into a sudden headlock, which caused her to squeal slightly as she almost lost balance. "I assume Leon and Ada are going to be a team, and Jill and Chris are going to go together. And, Carlos..., you can come with us if you want."

"Nah, I do better by myself," Carlos declined,

"He does better by himself," Jill assured, as Chris looked like he was about to object. She knew Chris didn't exactly take to well with Carlos at first, but that didn't mean he couldn't at the least worry about him. "He has a stronger, and faster firing weapon. Besides, he knows how to run."

"Hey, I didn't run as much as you did," Carlos said,

"Yeah, well you didn't have some big-ass freak called 'Nemesis' chasing you through the city," Jill reminded, "Now, let's stop arguing, and let's head out."

They moved down the stairs, not before grabbing a few medical items first though. Getting to the bottom room, they checked the windows to make sure there wasn't anything outside yet. When the coast was clear, they moved out into the streets. Checking with each other of where they were each going to go, and when to come back, they all separated and started their different ways.

They expected the usual creatures, but they didn't expect to be watched.

**A/N: Alright, I'll ease up on the cliffhangers, just don't hurt me! **


	8. Hospital

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I don't have anything to say...,**

Moving down the street, he kept a sharp eye on everything going on around him. Taking note of every shadow, of every hiding place, of everything going on around him. He kept both hands on his Assault Rifle, one on the barrel, and one around the trigger. The place was beginning to creep him out, but he was pretty much use to go out on things by himself. After all, he went through Raccoon City. But, that didn't really count though, did it. He had Jill, Mikhail, and Murphy. Well, they were the only ones, in the end, that he could've trusted. But, in the end, he lost Mikhail and Murphy. He lost everyone. Everyone except for Jill.

But, it's not like he cared for her. Maybe. He only cared for her like an older brother would. He had heard about that mansion case, actually that was one reason he was sent into Raccoon City. To find survivors of the city, and destroy evidence. But, in the end, most of the survivors were killed, as well as most of their comrades. They were killed within hours. He heard about what happened to the S.T.A.R.S. team, although he didn't exactly pinpoint Jill to being on that team. He felt sympathy for them, he knew how close they were together now.

After he escaped from Raccoon City with Jill, she invited him to join them with their mission to take down Umbrella. And, after witnessing the deaths of his own teammates, and witnessing the betrayal , he was more than willing to come along for the ride. He hadn't exactly read up on what happened to the S.T.A.R.S. team, but he didn't ask about it. He soon found out that only four people survived. He didn't expect to fit in with them, since he use to work for Umbrella. Jill had his back, and the seemed pretty much content on accepting him. Well, Chris was still a little cautious, but he was coming around.

Well, it seems like this is where it got him. Stuck in some kind of abandoned city with no where else to go. He stopped slightly in the middle of the street, holding his side slightly. The wound didn't bleed much anymore, but it still hurt. And the feel of his vest rubbing against the open wound didn't help much either. Rebecca kept insisting on healing it, but he kept declining. It wasn't bad, and there wasn't any point in wasting medical items on it. Although, at the moment it wouldn't have hurt to at least covered it up. But, he didn't come out this far to worry about it. It wasn't bleeding anymore, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Shaking his head, he looked around and studied what was there. A nearby post office, a small clothing store, but something else caught his attention. A large hospital was placed at the corner of the street.

There really wasn't anything wrong with it, it just caught his eye for some reason. Probably because he remembered the one in Raccoon City. Either way, he walked towards the entrance doors, watching as small pieces of paper, that had been taped to the wall, flutter in the slight breeze. He just expected them to be things for like, fundraisers or, a parking ticket, things like that. But, the closer he got, the more he realized it was far from that. A letter was written in bright-red ink, that almost looked like blood, on every sheet of paper. It didn't take him long to figure out the message. It read: _FIRST CLUE INSIDE!_

"What the hell..," he muttered, reading it over and over again. He looked over at the entrance doors, a small piece of wood was placed in between them to keep the doors opened. It's like someone expected him to go inside. Half of him wanted to go investigate it, the other half rather stay outside and play it safe. Not that he was calling the streets safe. Shaking his head, he pushed forward and moved between the doors. Getting a glimpse of the lobby, there wasn't much to it. A few chairs, a few doors, a clerk's desk, and a few potted plants. Not to mention three doors that lead outside the room. To him, it looked strikingly like Raccoon City hospital. But, that had to be impossible, or at least close to it.

Either way, he walked around the place, trying to get a feel for it. What exactly happened, it seemed pretty much clean. A few chairs were knocked over, maybe a potted plant, but that was it. There wasn't any blood, or anything. Walking over to one desk, he examined the things scattered on the desktop. Nothing much, a few insurance papers, and a sign-in sheet. He brushed away some of the papers, before noticing something on the desk. Well, actually carved into the wood. Curious, he brushed everything away, and looked down at the message: _Hartwell Feliciano._

Well, it was a name actually. Getting a hunch, he picked up the sign-in sheet and skimmed through it. It was the last name on the third page, the only one with the hospital room number written to the side. _209_

Okay, now things were getting a little creepy. Like this was some kind of game to someone out there, just using him to entertain them. But, he'd play along with it. For now. Turning around, he walked towards the closest door. It was locked. He tried the second door, it was locked as well. He walked over to the third door, watching as it practically swung open at his touch. Yeah, someone was totally playing him here.

Entering the long narrow hallway, he kept on alert as he moved around the corners. The doors along his sides proved some interest, but he didn't bet against the risk. He just needed to find some way to the second floor. Almost on cue, as he walked into the area where three hallways met, an elevator ,at the end of one of those hallways, activated and it's doors pulled open. _This is getting really old, _he thought, but walked towards it anyways. He heard the doors close behind him when he entered the elevator. Turning around he noticed the control panel only had three floor buttons lighting up. It was the second floor, the basement, and the first floor. He was already getting a bad feeling about all of this, but reached forward and hit the second floor button anyways.

The elevator jerked slightly at first, before beginning a more smoother ride up. He pulled up his rifle as they arrived at their destination. The doors creaked, and groaned as they pulled open, revealing yet another empty hallway. Stepping out, he began moving down the hallway, passing nurses offices, and janitor's closets. When he finally found the first room, _201, _he cautiously followed the hallway, counting each doorway to himself, before coming to a slow stop.

_209_.

He looked around first, before pushing the door opened. It was you average hospital room, equipped with a bed, and some machines. A small table and a few chairs. There was a filing cabinet in the corner to his left. He looked around, examining the machines that still held some past recordings. The heartbeat was at zero, a flashing straight line was still going across the screen.

The bed sheets were stained with small blood spots, and seemed like someone had used it recently. Either way, it didn't matter, this was just a room. Someone was probably just playing a trick on him. Turning around to leave, he stopped. On the back of the door, hanging on top of the patient's medical charts, was a key.

He waited awhile, before moving over to it. Slipping it off, he noticed someone had written something in small red letters at the bottom of the papers. Looking closer, it spelt _Basement._ He read the word over and over a few times, before looking at the key in his hands. Guessing this was the key to some place in the basement. Either way, it seemed like he was being played here. Ignoring that thought, he moved into the hallway and back towards the elevator.

This time hitting the basement button. The elevator groaned in protest, before slowly hankering down. When they hit metal at the bottom, he knew they had reached the basement. The doors squealed opened, allowing him to walk into the near pitch-dark hallway. He didn't like it, and could already tell this was a bad situation. But, he came this far, no point in turning back. Moving down the narrow hallway, he dealt with the darkness, and kept to what was in front of him. Reaching the end of the hallway, he could detect a door. But, when he tried the doorknob, it was locked. Fumbling to get the key from his pocket, he struggled to place it into the lock. After hearing a successful 'click', he pushed the door open, leaving the key in it's place.

There was a little more light, most of them coming from four of these human-size test tube looking things. This strange aura thing coming from the top, since the glass was covered in a metal-like covering. Keeping it protected. Either something wasn't suppose to get in, or it wasn't suppose to get out. It like strikingly like the basement of Raccoon Ci...,

Damnit! This wasn't Raccoon City! Why the hell did he keep making connections between the two? God, he just needed to calm down, and get a hold of himself. Moving ahead, he looked around but didn't find anything useful. Papers about patients, or bills. Things he didn't think mattered anymore. It was a large room, but it had a lot of obstacles in it. Small desk, and corners. Shaking his head, there didn't seem to be anything useful around. So, this entire trip had been a waste of his time. Turning around, he noticed one of those test-tubes had something taped to it. Cautiously, he walked over to it, and took it off. The word _Deadwood _was printed across the top piece of paper. It was actually numerous pieces of paper stabled together, before they were taped to the glass. He started to flip through them before the sound of glass cracking caught his attention.

He froze slightly, watching as two of the test-tubes began shaking. It was just like..., nevermind. He folded the papers, and stuck them into his vest. Moving slowly to his side, towards the door. He kept his Rifle up, watching as they were moving from side-to-side. He bumped into a small table, causing the things to go scattering across the floor.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard the sound of glass shattering to the ground, and the sound of water splashing to the ground. He heard the thick sound of heavy claws brushing against the ground. He slowly turned around and met the one thing he didn't want to see. A figure that was hunched over, and had green-black scaled covering it's body, except for on it's stomach and underarms. Long claws emerged as fingers from it's hands. It's head was surrounded by some kind of bubbly red tissue that took up most of it's upper body. But the way it's body was proportioned, it looked as though it would fall over since it's upper half seemed but larger than it's lower half. Either way, it's yellow, cat-like eyes shot towards him. It's pupils nothing more than black slits. It let out a somewhat growl, and lunged towards him.

He barely managed to get his gun up in time, and shot it out of the air. Sending it clattering to the other side of the room. He turned to run and get the hell out of that room, but was almost instantly stopped as the second Hunter lunged out of the darkness. It caught him on the left arm, leaving three deep, bloody gashes on his flesh. Crimson liquid flushed out, and dripped to the floor. He tried to ignore the pain, and headed towards the door. Just as he entered the doorway, he took another hit to the back. As claws dug into his back, just below his shoulder-blades. They slid down, and dug into his lower back. He swung around, his elbow catching the Hunter in the eye. It squealed slightly in pain, but got ready to pounce again. He leveled his gun with it's head, and pulled the trigger. A rain of bullets blew into it's brain, shattering it's skull to nothing. The creature fell back into it's own pool of blood.

The second Hunter lunged out at him, but he blew it's stomach open with another rain of bullets. It squealed as it struck the ground, it's intestines spread out around it. It struggled for a few minutes, before lying still. Taking a breath of relief, he jumped as the other two began shaking as well. He turned and ran down the hallway, sliding into the elevator. He instinctively pressed the first floor button. The doors began to close before stopping, it seemed like they got stuck. He could hear glass shattering once again, and the hissing sounds of the new two predators.

_Come on, come on, _he thought, constantly pressing the 'close doors' button. He stepped back, and pulled his weapon up as he watched the two Hunters come into view. They roared, and raced towards him. He was just about to pull the trigger, before the doors slammed shut. Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the elevator wall. The cold metal of the walls felt slightly good against his injuries. Blood flushed against it, and slid to the ground beneath him.

When the doors opened again, he stumbled out. Barely able to stand up straight much, he moved down the hallway the best he could. Holding his Rifle out in front of them. Coming to the door at the end of the hallway, he pushed it open, and walked into the lobby. It was still empty. Sighing, he moved across the room towards the front door. He paused as he heard the sound of something clattering behind him, and instinctively spun around to confront it. Pulling his weapons up was he turned.

Several gunshots rang out, before he struck the ground with fresh blood entering his mouth.

**A/N: Alright, one more cliffhanger...**


	9. Park

**A/N: Alright, on first note, uh, I got the information on the creature below from this book called Resident Evil Archives. So, in case it sounded familiar to anyone. That's where I got it. Except I had to change it, because they messed up with it. Thanks for the reviews though.**

The streets were just like they were the day before. Empty. A light mist hung low around their ankles, and seemed like it covered the city in a white blanket of fog. It just seemed to ooze out of every alleyway, and around every corner. But, the unsettling silence was disturbing. It just seemed to wrap a code of silence around the city, and force it to keep it's mouth shut. As though afraid it's secrets would come spilling out like water, or blood...

"Man, it sure as hell is quiet out today," Claire commented, keeping her voice somewhat low. She shifted her Beretta between her hands and glanced around the vacant town. It was just too weird. Hell, even Raccoon City had some kind of noises. Whether it was cars exploding off in the distance, or zombies moaning. Even crows calling off somewhere.

"Well, we're in a dead town, what more could you possibly expect?" Rebecca asked, meeting her voice level. She kept a straight eye out for anything. She wielded a Military Issue 9 mm handgun. It was a powerful weapon, she was surprised no one had asked her where she had gotten it. Not like she would tell them anyways. "Now, let's just figure out what we're doing here."

"Alright, well there's no point in trying to use any of the town's exits. They're probably already blocked off," Claire answered, shaking her head slightly. "And, every other way out is practically destroyed, so we're pretty much screwed in this town."

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Rebecca started, holding her handgun with one hand, while she had to adjust something. Someone had placed a knife and a knife holster in that mysterious 'safe room' of theirs. And, since no one else went to claim it, since it seemed like they already had knives of their own, she took it for herself. She wasn't real handle with a knife, since she never really was use to actually having one. Either way, she didn't have much experience to actually wield it. She knew Chris and Claire kept their knives by their left shoulder. She assumed everyone else kept them in their belts or, something. Well, at that moment, she didn't have one. She instead, she just tied the holster around her right thigh, and kept it there. "Anyways, where we off to first?"

"I don't know, the newspaper shop looks pretty convincing, but that convenience store looks nice too," Claire replied, as she looked around. She stopped when something else caught her eye. Something was shining in the park, it looked suspended in the air, but it was probably just tied to tree branch. "Then again, the park looks pretty nice at this time of day."

Rebecca looked at her puzzled for a minute, before following her glare. She noticed the shining object too. "Looks like a worthy investigation." she spoke,

"Looks like something interesting if you ask me," Claire said, before the two changed course and started walking towards it. Entering the park, trees hung over their heads, blocking out what little sunlight there was. The grass looked dead, and unkept. Some of the trees were knocked over, and rottening. There were some park benches scattered about, most of them were broken, while others were covered in blood. A lake could be seen possibly fifty feet away, the water's surface was smooth, but something about it didn't seem right.

The two looked around for that object they had seen, looking in trees, or on the ground in case it had fallen. It turned up nothing for awhile.

"Well, this is just great," Rebecca said sarcastically, as she stepped through some overgrown weeds.

"I know, I thought we had something there for a minute," Claire said, as she looked around an old oak tree. Letting out a sigh, she turned around to search the trees behind her. There was a sudden cracking sound, like a branch breaking. Pieces of bark fluttered down on top of her, while something else came swinging towards her. She screamed as she met face-to-face with an almost fleshless face. It's left eye was gone, while it's right eye just seemed like it bobbed around in it's socket. Pieces of hair fell from it's head, coming from this long blonde mane. The person's lips were parted slightly, as whatever was left of their tongue hung out.

She stumbled back, tripping over a tree root, and landing hard on the ground. She stared breathless at the motionless figure hanging from the tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest, thumping hard against her ribcage.

"Claire, you alright?" Rebecca asked, as she walked over to her friend. She was standing only a few feet away, but didn't manage to catch what happened. She saw Claire on the ground, and a body slumped over a low hanging branch. Clearly the body was dead, apparently the crows had been picking at it for a few days now. She walking around Claire, and examined the hanging body. Poor kid, couldn't have been older than fifteen. Didn't last long, it seemed like her Jugular had been bitten into. How she got in the tree was a mystery. She turned halfway towards Claire, "You don't have to worry, she's clearly dead."

"I know that, well now I do, but for god sake bodies aren't suppose to jump at you like that," Claire said, as she got back up. Dusting herself off. "Damn body."

Rebecca rolled her eyes slightly, before looking the body over one more time. Something was glittering in her shirt pocket. Was that what they had seen earlier? She reached forward, gently pulling the item out. It looked like some kind of medal. Not the kind you would win though. She examined it a little more, before coming to a conclusion. "This was placed here."

Claire looked over at her as soon as she said that. "Placed? You mean someone put a medal in some dead person's pocket?"

"Well, I don't know if that's what they did, but people don't walk around with these kind of things," Rebecca answered, she looking it over, before shrugging and placing it in her pocket. "Hate to say it, but if it's usefully for something, we'd be better off having it."

"Yeah, Blondie there's a little late," Claire commented, before the two headed around to investigate anything else.

Claire ventured more towards the lake, than Rebecca did, since the younger teen used her time to examine some nearby bodies. Walking along the edge, she looked into the water. It was murky, and almost impossible to see through. The water surface rippled slightly, as though something was underneath it. Curious, she bent over slightly to get a closer look. She caught the sight of some kind of flesh coming up for a split second before moving back under the water. Stepping away from the edge, she watched as something continued to move just below the surface. It swam in a circle for a while, before disappearing. She had no clue what the hell it was, but she doubted it was anything good.

"Hey Claire," Rebecca called, watching as the brown-haired girl turned towards her, " I'm going to move down ways a little bit, alright. See if there's anything else here that could be somewhat useful."

Claire nodded, and busied herself with investigating a bridge a few yards away. Walking on the cracked walkway, she stepped onto the bridge with one foot at first, to test it out first. It creaked, but it held pretty sturdily. Satisfied with that, she walked across the wood, gazing down at the water below her. She could see the faint outline of something moving underneath her. Was something following her? She tried to put it out of her mind, comforting herself with the thought it was probably some kind of school of zombie fish. Crossing the bridge, she arrived to the other section of the park. There was an old abandoned playground nearby, a swing set with almost all of the swings broken, some more wrecked benches, and a small parlor that probably sold time to get on the paddle boats. She started to move over towards it, but noticed a small group of zombies straddling nearby. They could be easily avoided, so there was no point in wasting ammo on them. Besides, she had limited ammo. Sighing, she just sort of sat back and 'zombie' watched. They were stupid as hell, but they were intelligent enough to know what they wanted, and went to any measure to get it. Other then that, they were just kind of depressing to watch. These were once living people who had lives and jobs to attend to. They had friends and family. Now, they could care less. She watched as one of them stumbled near the water's edge.

The water's surface began to ripple again. She stepped back slightly, and tightened her grip on her Beretta. There was a flash as water came spewing up, as something leaped out. She gasped as this huge... frog-looking thing landed on the sidewalk. It's flesh was this pale green color, sort of a light-brown color too. It's eyes had this flesh-like covering over them. It's feet were webbed, but it had this long, sharp claws. It sort of fumbled around before, it seemed to notice the zombie nearby. This long, slippery tongue shot out, and grabbed the zombie around the waist. Dragging the undead figure towards it, blood began slipping out from underneath it's tongue.

She sat back and watched as this creature dragged the zombie into it's gaping mouth, and swallowed it whole. She could only sit back, with her mouth slightly opened in shock. Her Beretta was shaking in her hands, as she struggled to keep herself from screaming again. She watched as the frog-creature hopped back into the water, and disappeared. Her mind was screaming at her to run, but her body seemed to refuse to listen, as she stood froze in her spot. She didn't know shit about those things, hell she didn't even know those things existed.

Finally when it seemed like she calmed down some, she turned and ran like all hell was after her. She raced across the bridge, and halfway down the walkway, before the sound of water splashing nearly caused her heart to stop. _That thing can't be hungry, _she thought, _It just devoured an entire human. _She tried to ignore the fact that one of those things was probably behind her. There couldn't be anything to worry about, she could probably outrun it, right?

She felt her right foot suddenly pull out from underneath her, almost causing her a painful face-to-concrete experience. Her Beretta slipped out of her hands as she hit the concrete, and slid a few feet away. After getting some of the air knocked out of her, she flipped over onto her back and tried to see what happened. It didn't take her long to notice the slippery, thick tongue wrapped around her leg, and that same creature a few feet ahead of her. _Shit,_ she cursed to herself as it started dragging her across the pavement, towards it's mouth. She tried her best to get out of it's grip, but it didn't seem like she was going to win. She didn't even have her knife on her at the moment. She looked around for something to hit it with, but nothing looking useful.

She could feel her leg start to burn slightly, and noticed small droplets of blood already appeared. She screamed as a sudden wave of pain shot up, as the salvia on it's tongue started to burn through her pants and peel away her flesh.

Rebecca jumped as she heard the sound of someone screaming. She recognized it as Claire's, and it wasn't like a frightened scream, like before. But, seemed more focused on pain. She had stepped into some kind of changing room for a nearby swimming pool, which was now dyed red with blood, and now occupied with decaying bodies that bobbled up and down. She was just about to investigate some of the stales but stopped as she heard that scream. Did Claire run into trouble? Whatever the reason, she ran out of the place, and went dashing through the park ground. She froze in her spot as she took note of the creature attack Claire.

A Lurker.

She hadn't seen those things since the training facility place. She thought those things died when the place exploded. She noticed the blood dripping from Claire's leg, and noticed it had it's thick tongue wrapped around her.

Damnit, those things were near impossible to get off. But, she had to try. Picking her pace back up, she ran over to Claire. She fired several shots into it's tongue, which caused it to squeal slightly, but it didn't let go. Hell, the bullets barely passed through the thick muscle. She cursed to herself, before firing shots at it's head. It still didn't stop, and Claire was already getting dangerously close. Maybe within a few feet. She dropped her gun to the ground, and ran up to the creature, ignoring Claire's protest behind her. Pulling the knife out, she jumped forward and slammed it hard down into one of it's eyes. Feeling blood squirt out across her shirt, and the blade sink into a massive amount of tissue and muscle.

The Lurker shrieked, but refused to let go. Ripping the blade out she stabbed it into the middle of it's head. She constantly stabbed it in and out of it's flesh, feeling the warm blood splash across her face, onto her shirt, and on her hands. The blade slipped a few times, and she ended up with small cuts on her fingers and palm. She heard it shriek once more, before it slumped down.

Breathing hard, she ripped the blade out once more. It was covered in blood-soaked tissue and muscle. She wiped the grim off on the body, before slipping it back into it's holster. Turning back, she watched Claire managed to unwrap it's tongue from her leg. Some of the leather had burned away, letting some of her flesh underneath peel and bleed out. She was breathing hard too, as she laid back on the concrete.

"You alright?" Rebecca asked, gasping slightly to catch her breath, as she walked over to the older girl. Claire only gave her a thumbs up, before resting her hand over her stomach. Since she was sitting still, Rebecca took the time to examine the wound. It wasn't a bad as she thought, but it was going to get infected if they didn't cover it with something. "Come on, let's not stick around for long, there's usually always more than one hanging around." she bend down to help Claire to her feet. Offering a shoulder to the girl.

"You know these things?" Claire asked, as Rebecca slipped an arm under her's. The two started the long walk back. They managed to pause just long enough to get her Beretta out from underneath a nearby bush.

"Yeah, well let's we have a history," Rebecca answered, as they struggled through the foliage, and up the hill,

"What are they?" Claire asked, trying her best not to put too much pressure on her injured leg.

"They're called Lurkers, they're what you get when you mix the T-virus with an amphibian frog base," Rebecca said, trying to think back to what she had read on them. It had been awhile, but she said what she could remember. "They were an early experiment with the T-virus. This flesh-like substance has grown over their eyes, taking their sense of sight. But, the virus has highten it's ability to sense prey to an almost supernatural level." she paused for a moment, as they managed to get back onto the street. She checked the area for any signs of danger, before continuing as they made their way back to the safe room. "Also due to the virus, their tongues have become strong enough to actually impale a human target with little effort. Also, their digestive systems have evolved to the point where they can shallow a human whole, since their systems are now strong enough to kill whatever prey they shallow almost instantly. But, they lack intelligence, so they were marked as a failure for any kind of B.O.W project. Also, to add, the salvia on their tongue is now used to as a kind of acid-based thing, it doesn't just kill bacteria or that kind of thing anymore. It's basically used to injure it's prey as it's dragged it across the ground, to lower the resistance. Giving it an easier meal."

"Well, I guess I have to be thankful when you went all Rambo on it's ass," Claire commented, as they followed the street back to the building.

"First time using a knife in combat," Rebecca said, taking a glimpse of her hand. She had small cuts, they weren't bad, but they were like paper cuts. Annoying and hurt like hell. "Didn't expect to kill one of the most deadliest creatures I know. I usually tried to stay out of their territory, or avoid them all together. They can only move where water's close by, so they should be easier to avoid now."

"Impressive," Claire said, as they opened the door to the back of the build. Closing it behind them, they started up the stairs. It took them a little longer, since Claire had to limp half the way up. Finally getting to the safe room, Claire took her spot in one of the chairs in the corner, propping her foot up on another chair. Rebecca examined the wound a little further, before placing some antiseptic over it, and wrapping it in some medical gauze. Hopefully that would stop the bleeding, and kill the infection.

"Well, stay off that leg," Rebecca said, before walking back to the shelves. She grabbed a bottle of water, and took note of an aspirin bottle sitting next to it. She wasn't sure whether to take it or, not, but the Lurker's salvia hurt like hell. So, she'd go out on a limb this time. Grabbing both the bottled water, and the aspirin, she walked back over to Claire. "I'm not sure if these are safe, but it'll take the pain away."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Claire said, taking the water and aspirin. She popped the top off and took out two of the tablets. Drinking some water, she swallowed the aspirin, before leaning back in her seat.

"Alright, well I'm going to go look around for a minute," Rebecca said, "Just stay in here." she entered the adjacent room, and looked around. There was another staircase, while a hallway separated off to the side. Walking around, she entered the hallway. It was long, while doors were at each of her sides. It looked like a hotel hallway, which might be what this building actually was. She pushed opened a nearby door, and walked in. It was a small room, with basically what you needed, a bed, a bathroom, some dresser, a T.V. things like that. She checked the room, before walking into the bathroom. She checked the faucet, and realized the water was still running. Plugging up the sink, she began filling it up with water. She waited till it was halfway filled, before turning it off. Slipping off her holster, she slipped out of her blood-soaked shirt, she bundled it up, before placing it into the cold water. She learned from her grandmother that cold water could get anything out. Why not blood. Even though it normally left permanent stains. But, that probably meant she was going have to stay in here for awhile. She wasn't going to go out walking about in her black bra. That was going to be an unpleasant sight. Turning around, she stopped when she noticed something hanging from the back of the door. It just looked like something black. She walked over to it, and took it off the hook. It was a black leather shirt, that wrapped around the neck, and left your shoulders bare. It was a mid-riff kind of shirt, leaving their stomach bare. Oddly enough, it looked like her size.

Why not? She slipped into it, surprised it fit so well. It matched well with her black leather shorts too. But, she'd only wear it for the time being. Well, until her other shirt was cleaned. Slipping her holster back on, she walked out, and investigated the rest of the hallway. Nothing, actually the rest of the rooms were locked. It was beginning to get a little weird, like someone was doing all of this on purpose. Heading back into the safe room, she took note that Claire had fallen asleep. She checked her watch, they had only been out for half an hour, everyone else would be back in another hour and a half.

Sighing, she sat down on the floor, pressing one knee against her chest. Why were all these things going on? Who exactly put them here? All these questions flooded her mind. But, she was far too tired, and worried to bother thinking about them. Letting out another sigh, she rested the back of her head against the wall, and fell asleep again.

**A/N: Yeah Spartan58, I found myself yelling at the screen too. And I'm the one who typed it. I'm crazy.**


	10. Streets

**A/N: Well, I thought I'd take a break, but then decided against it. So, here's the next chapter. I sort of rushed through it, and I'm not really pleased with it. But, I guess it's up to you guys to decide. Tell me what you guys think. And, the truth please.**

He tried to ignore this weird feeling he had, like they were being followed. But, every time he stopped and looked around. No one was there. It was beginning to ruin his concentration, and pick at his nerves. It had been like that ever since they stepped outside this morning. Ada was in front of him, and she clearly didn't seem to have a care in the world about what was happening. She was armed, and on alert. But, apparently she didn't the same feeling. Too annoyed and distracted with this constant nagging in the back of his head, he stopped. Putting one hand to his forehead.

"You alright?" Ada asked, noticing his pause.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leon answered, before looking around one more time. "I just keep getting this feeling like someone's following us. But, nothing's out here."

Ada watched as it seemed to just be tearing him apart. Normally, someone would've told him that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. But, she knew better than that. Instead, she surveyed the area herself. There was broken windows hidden away in shadows. A perfect place for a sniper. Dozens of alleyways that were pitch dark. A perfect place for an ambush. Those kind of things ran through her mind. "Don't think to hard on it, you're probably right." she turned and started off again down the street.

"Wait, hang on," Leon said, running to catch up with her. "What do you mean I'm probably right?"

"Well, it's clearly obvious to me," Ada answered, as she turned to face him once more. "We're stuck in this town, because Umbrella put us here. Now, for the past day, we're been running like all hell to avoid these monsters. We're sitting here screaming, while somewhere out there, Umbrella's laughing their asses off. My opinion on what's going on now, is that Umbrella's tired of watching us run from these creatures. They've seen us do that in the past. What they're looking for, is a good hunt. So, why not put a few soldiers in and give us another reason to run? They want us to be afraid of both the undead, and humans. They've obviously let in some kind of special task force, and put them to the mission of annihilating us. Either that, or they're just here to kill a few of us. So, what you're feeling is probably a sniper aiming to take you out."

"That's just great," Leon said sarcastically, before letting out a sigh. "So, now we have to worry about...," he stopped suddenly,

"What?" Ada asked, looking at the way he seemed to be caught off-guard about something.

"About being afraid of both the living and the dead," he continued, trying not to look as though he was distracted. "So, now we have to keep our distance from zombies, and any other people we find." he could tell Ada seemed to be suspicious about him, but didn't say anything else. He bit his tongue to keep a secret. He had noticed this small red dot appear on her right shoulder when she started talking about Umbrella. With government training, he knew what do if there was a sniper. Not that this was the same thing as being on 'Assassination Alert', but it was pretty close. He watched as she nodded, and was about to speak before he heard it.

A gunshot.

He had just two seconds. He reached forward, and grabbed Ada around the waist. Swinging her to the side, he picked her up slightly, having her resting against his right shoulder. He watched as the bullet struck the wall, causing small pieces of brick fly off.

Ada was about to object to whatever he was doing, before something caught her eye. Looking over his shoulder, she noticed a figure in one of the top floors of a building.

A sniper. And, it seemed like at the moment, he was reloading his gun.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ada said, as Leon put her back on her feet. The two raced down the street, before making a sharp turn at the corner. They stumbled to a stop when they were almost ambushed by a group of zombies that lunged out of no where. She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into a nearby store. Not sure what the place was, but it looked just about empty except for a large counter, and a few aisles. The two slid over the counter and landed behind it. They ducked down out of sight. The two looked over at each other, before slowly getting up just enough to see what was going on outside.

Silence.

What the hell was going on? The windows were tinted slightly , so you couldn't get a clear view of outside. Neither could you distinguish something that might've been a shade, or something that might've been someone.

"I'm going to go check it out," Leon said, as he jumped back over the side of the counter. "I doubt that sniper's gone, but if those zombies are then we could get the hell out of here." he walked cautiously towards the door. "Just stay down back there, alright. I'm pretty sure he's aiming to take you out." he heard Ada respond, before hearing the familiar sound of her high-heels clicking slightly, as she knelt down. He walked towards the front door, trying to hear any sort of sounds that might distinguish whether or not something was standing outside.

He reached for the door with one hand, his Matilda held in his other. Just as his fingers brushed against the doorknob, both of the door's busted open. The edge of it struck him hard in the chest. It had enough force to knock him off his feet, and collide him with the ground. He looked up to see what had happened, and was instantly greeted by a horde of zombies that flooded in. He didn't even have time to think before several of them toppled on top of him. Pinning him to the floor.

One of them reopened the wound on his left shoulder, this time ripping the flesh off. Another one bite deep into his right wrist, blood oozed from the bite impression as it shredded the flesh. The last one lunged forward and began to sink it's teeth into his neck.

She didn't see what happened, but she heard the sounds of the door breaking off it's hinges, and the sounds of zombies moaning. She heard Leon hit the floor, before hearing several other figures hit the ground as well. There were the all to familiar sounds of flesh being ripped, and chewed upon. God, she needed to help him, but her fucking Blacktail couldn't put a dent into the crowd. She needed something bigger. She looked around, hoping something might be there. Anything would be good. That's when she saw it. A Shotgun was laying in one of the shelves behind the counter. Well, technically it was a upgraded Beneri M3S. Wide-range shots, it should take a crowd out easily. She took it, placing her Blacktail into it's holster. Standing up, she cocked the weapon. She didn't have to aim much, before pulling the trigger. Three bodies were instantly turned into fertilizer. She cocked it once again and fired. Four more bodies were blown to pieces. She cocked it once more, and fired. Two bodies were turned into mush. Placing the shotgun down on the counter top, she whipped out her Blacktail, and fired headshots on the three remaining zombies.

The battle was over almost as soon as it had started. She heard Leon groaned slightly, before he rolled over to one side. He was laying in a pool of blood, but she couldn't tell whether it was his, or the zombies she had just slaughtered.

"Leon," she called out, sliding over the counter top, before walking over to him. She knelt down at his side, taking her time to examine some of the injuries. His right wrist was oozing blood. His left shoulder was bleeding some, but it looked as though the blood was beginning to clot. He had an injury to the neck that bled, but it just looked like teeth impressions. He had deep scratches that ripped through his shirt and covered his chest, and stomach. Some of them had bled, while others just broke the top layer of skin, and turned red. They didn't appear to be life-threatening, but they were sure going to hurt like hell. She reached over, placing her hand on his uninjured arm, and shook him slightly. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted slightly as he took in long, deep breaths. "Leon, are you alright?" he didn't answer. "Come on, say something." she was really beginning to worry about him.

"Something," he repeated in a low voice. He groaned slightly, before sitting up. He put his hand to his neck, feeling warm crimson liquid ooze between his fingers. "You know what, I think you're right about something."

"And what's that?" she asked, pulling out some of the medical items she had gotten from that weird room. Apparently she had been the only one to think about bringing some. She set to work on trying to cover the wounds.

"I think the Ganados hurt a lot less," Leon said.

It took her a few minutes before she managed to get the wounds on his neck, his shoulder, and his wrist covered. The scratch marks weren't too bad, so she didn't bother with them. She helped him to his feet, placing her Blacktail back into it's holster.

"Think you'll be okay, or should we head back?" Ada asked, watching as he checked his Matilda for any mishaps.

"I'll be fine, let's just get going," Leon answered, before looking at the bits and pieces of zombies that littered the doorway. "Damn girl, what the hell did you do? You turned a bunch of zombies into kibbles an' bits."

"Well, that's what a shotgun will get you," Ada replied, taking the Beneri M3S off the counter. She still have nine bullets left. She turned back towards him, tossing the weapon at him. He barely managed to react in time to catch it, and fumbled with the shotgun and his Matilda. "You can keep it, it's not such a chick gun anyways. Besides, I'm bound to break a heel trying to shoot that thing. You'll probably put it to better use."

"Alright, but I don't think I can handle both a shotgun and a Matilda at the same time," Leon commented, before examining the Beneri M3S. "And, this thing's way too powerful to just dump it off somewhere."

"Well,..," Ada started, before a rain of bullets entered through the left side of the building. They two ducked and ran out of the building and onto the streets. Someone was still after them. They turned and ran upwards, away from whoever it was chasing them. They could hear more bullets coming from behind them, as pieces of concrete were shattered.

They did a quick survey, before running into a nearby building that had it's door opened. Closing and locking the door as soon as they entered the place, they ran down the first hallway they saw, and followed wherever it went. There was a small room at the end of it. Entering that, they did the same thing with the first door. Locking it as soon as they entered the room. It was only until then did they notice they had ran themselves into a dead end. The room was completely closed off. No other doors, and no windows. Only a vent on the ceiling.

"Alright, up there," Leon said, he could hear someone knock the first door down. They didn't have long. He gave Ada a boost, and watched as she easily fitted into the small space, and crawled forward. He waited a little while, before he was about to join her, but something caught his eye. There was a piece of paper stuck to the back of the door. He walked over and pulled it off. He folded it up, and placed it in his back pocket, before jumping up into the vent.

**A/N: (to Simply Crisis) I haven't played Dino Crisis 3 yet, but for some reason I'm a fan of Sonya/Patrick. I dunno why, but I am. And, you know what, I've never seen a DC3 fanfiction. It would totally be interesting to read though.**


	11. Reasons Behind

**A/N: I decided to cut this a little short. Dunno why, I just got tired of putting things. Thank you guys for the reviews.**

Looking around, he took note of the large areas of darkness surrounding the place. Somehow they managed to stumble into some kind of warehouse after being chased by some hellhounds outside. Keeping his Samurai Edge in both hands, he kept a small amount of distance between him and Jill as they explored the new area. He doubted it had anything helpful since it looked pretty much abandoned. There were a few cars that either had their engines removed or, had all four wheels removed.

"Well, this is a bunch of bullshit," Jill commented, "This place is practically empty, doesn't seem like it's really useful to even bother with searching."

"Yeah, well I'll agree with you there," Chris said, taking one more look around. "But, let's exit out the front door, instead of the garage doors. Those hellhounds might still be out there." he watched as she nodded in agreement, and followed him as he started walking towards another door. It was left slightly ajar, like someone had just gone through it recently. He dismissed the idea, and pushed it open, instantly surveying the area. It seemed clear, but it was basically just one long hallway with multiple rooms to the side. So, they'd have to watch their back. He walked forward, and gave a quick glimpse to the rooms. They all appeared to be empty.

"Hang on," Jill said, as they made it halfway down the hallway. She put a hand on his back to stop him. She could hear some kind of weird noise close by. It wasn't anything like skin tearing, or a zombie, nothing like that. It was something like, printing. Like a printer was printing something. She tried to follow the sound, looking around, before entering one of the rooms ahead of them. She took a quick examination of the room, before spotting the source of the noise.

A nearby computer screen was flashing, while the printer beside it was bust shooting out paper. Putting her weapon away for the moment, she walked over and glanced at the thing. There was a small packet of paper. So, it must mean something...,

"What is it?" Chris asked, coming over to her side,

"I don't know, looks like a report," Jill said, waiting till the printer was done, before pulling out all the papers. She placed them together, and flipped it over to look at the first page. It read: _Carlos Oliveria._

At first, when the name came up, she wanted to put it back down. She didn't want to read about anything in Carlos's past that might make him seem suspicious. But, Chris was beside her, she she really didn't have a choice. It would seem like she's covering for him, or trying to protect him because there's something to hide. Besides, he would read it anyways. Reluctantly, she continued on.

_Carlos Oliveria_

_Age: 21_

_Blood Type: O_

_Height: 182 CM_

_Weight: 83 KG_

_Member of the U.B.C.S. Delta A unit. (Alpha squad within the Delta Platoon.) His rank is Corporal. A young mercenary with Native American blood in his veins, he also was active in anti-government resistance in South America. After government forces wiped out their organization, he was scouted by the Umbrella Corporation to be their mercenary coordinator, and joined U.B.C.S. Takes care of rear support, guard duty, weapon maintenance, and local procurement. However, his abilities as a mercenary don't stop there. He's also extremely skillful at driving large vehicles, and piloting helicopters, and Cessna aircraft. _

_he was loaded with heavy weaponry and dispatched on a private rescue mission by Umbrella Corporation. He was equipped with a tactical vest, leg holster, kneepads, and the latest M4A1 assault rifle with multiple extra ammunition. But after an unexpected defeat, he found himself in a predicament. After somehow managing to escape the zombies, he encountered Jill Valentine while looking for an escape route, and the two agreed to work together. For Jill, he provided strong emotional support. Without him, Jill would not have survived the T-virus._

_On a more personal note, he's a warm-hearted man who jokes around a lot. Perhaps because he was raised amidst violence, he's brave enough to throw himself in the middle of danger. Even though he's young, he's very well acquainted with firearms from the Eastern bloc countries, and so he's in charge of the weaponry at U.B.C.S._

_He was one of the remaining three Delta Platoon operatives in Raccoon City. The other two were Mikhail Victor and B squad member Nicholai Ginovaef. With the fact the he was the only member of the U.B.C.S. to survive (due to the fact that Mikhail dies, and Nicholai had either died, or fled) shows he is extremely resilient and has great survival instincts, proving himself to be one of the best, despite his young age._

_Identification: Uses a M4A1carbine rifle and wears a fatigue green shirt and black tactical vest with the Umbrella logo displayed predominantly on the back._

Alright, so it didn't say anything bad about him. It was actually more leaning to his good side. She looked over to see what Chris thought, but saw he was busy reading something else.

"What's that?" Jill asked, looking over his arm to see what it was,

"It's this report that was laying over there," Chris said, pointing to a nearby desk. "It's talking about Carlos. It says here that he had connections with Tyrell Patrick, and Murphy Seeker. Tyrell Patrick was involved in black market arms sales. He apparently sold some weapons that were later used in genocidal killings, he was court-martialed and sentenced to life imprisonment. He joined the U.B.C.S. to avoid that sentence. He was a member of Unit A of the U.B.C.S. B team. He was later killed in Raccoon City. Murphy Seeker was sentenced to life imprisonment for using a hunting rifle to gun down twenty members of a street gang that had killed his brothers. He joined U.B.C.S. for the same reason Tyrell did. After acquiring the status of a demigod for his miraculous shooting ability during his stint with the Marines, he was hired as a sniper by the U.B.C.S. He was a member of Unit A of the U.B.C.S. A team. He was later killed by Carlos." he sighed, and placed the papers on the table behind them, "I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if we can trust this guy, if he hangs out with people like this."

"He use to," Jill said, "Besides, he's not like them. He's different."

"I bet," Chris said, still a little suspicious. But, he didn't want to say anything else. They just needed to get out of here and explore the rest of the town. "Come on, let's just get out of here." he started to turn back before Jill stopped him.

"Hang on, it says something else here at the bottom," Jill started, as she struggled to read the small print at the bottom. She watched as Chris stopped, and turned back towards her.

"What's it say?" Chris asked,

"It says...," Jill answered, "That he got his head stuck in a vise for three hours when he was seven."

Chris just sort of sat back and stared at her for awhile. "Uh, and what does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of funny," Jill said, before taking all the papers, and folding them up. She placed it in one of her pockets, before walking over to Chris. "Let's just see if we can't get out of here and see if there's something else to be explored.

(Carlos)

He gasped as he landed heavily on the wounds on his back, and grasped at his shoulder. Blood flushed underneath his fingers, as he placed pressure against the bullet wounds. He had no clue what the hell happened. But the only thing he could remember was he was heading out of the hospital, when he heard some kind of sound behind him. When he turned around, he spotted a dark figure coming over the clerk's desk. The two raised their weapons, and fired at each other. He let out a small rain of bullets, while the figure unleashed three shots.

He took one of the bullets to his right shoulder. It was a through-and-through though, so it shouldn't be bad. Groaning, he sat up, still holding onto his shoulder, as he tried to figure out whether or not he hit the guy. There were a few blood splatters across the ground, and some blood droplets were on the ground. Well, at least he hit the guy. Whoever he was.

Struggling to his feet, he took a seat on one of the hospital chairs. He slipped out of his black tactical vest, and tossed it to the side. It still had the Umbrella sign on the back. Why the hell was he still wearing that anyways? His shirt was soaked with blood. Shaking his head, he reached over and pulled out that folded piece of paper. He placed his Assault Rifle at his side. Unfolding the paper, he placed it in his lap and read the first page. The words _Deadwood_ was still there. But, what did it mean. Flipping to the second page, it was filled with information.

_Population: 7,000_

_Hospital(s): 1_

_Police Station(s): 1_

_Bank(s): 3_

_Motel(s): 2_

_School(s): Elementary 2, Middle 2, High School 2._

It was filled with all sort of information. Apparently about this town. Which must mean _Deadwood _was the name of the town. And, with a population of seven thousand meant that they were in for a work-out with the zombies. Several other pages were filled with important people, and the history of this place. Skimming through the rest of the pages. He stopped as something caught his eye.

_Chris Michael Redfield._

Apparently it was some info on the former S.T.A.R.S. member. At first he thought against reading it, but ended up reading it anyways. It seemed interesting.

_Chris Michael Redfield_

_Age: 25_

_Blood Type: O_

_Height: 181 CM_

_Weight: 80.5 KG_

_A strong and intelligent man from New York, he originally served as a pilot for the United States Air Force. After being discharged for insubordination, which isn't specific. He was recruited as a marksman for S.T.A.R.S., after being recruited by Barry Burton. He serves as Point Man. He's an ace at observation and insight. He's unshakeable in any situation, but this same straight-laced personality also means that he sometimes butt heads with his superiors. It is thought that although he was an exceptional pilot, he was released from his unit because of his frequent disagreements with his superior officers. Also, his military prowess made him a suitable, and exceptional marksman for S.T.A.R.S. His S.T.A.R.S. armored vest has a special built-up holder for knives, and this is here he keeps his beloved large combat knife. This adds to his battle experience with everything from a handgun to a flamethrower, he can easily engage in hand-to-hand combat as well. _

_During the Mansion incident, Chris found the Arklay Research Lab and uncovered Umbrella's plot. But due to a systematic cover-up, the entire matter was cloaked in darkness and none of his information was released. At that point, he decided to travel to Europe to look into matters on his own._

_When he departed, he broke off contact with his younger sister, Claire, in order to avoid exposing her to danger. But, his plan backfired. Anxious about his safety, she set off by herself to find him, but he was captured by Umbrella and imprisoned on Rockfort island. He didn't find out about this until three months later. The person who told him about it was Leon S. Kennedy, who acted along with Claire._

_He took off immediately for Rockfort Island, it took it a while before he was reunited with her. This was because of Albert Wesker's interference. Once thought to be dead, he had been dispatched to the island for some dark new ambition. In this way, a rescue mission turned into a revenge mission, and the situation became more and more confusing._

_It would most seemed that he's romantically involved with Jill Valentine. And, his hobbies are playing the guitar and fishing._

_When he was twelve he got his head stuck in a mailbox for an hour._

He just sort of sat there and stared at it for awhile. He was discharged from the Air Force for being insubordinate, which probably meant Chris wasn't the one to be pushed the the bottom. He was known to butt heads with other people, even his superiors. Apparently if this guy had something to say, he'd say it. No matter who it would offend. He was a strong-hearted person, who'd save anyone who was in trouble. But, it didn't seem like you could possibly trust him for long.

Plus, he got his head stuck in a mailbox. How does someone do that?

He just groaned, and put the paper back into his vest. He leaned against the back of the chair, even though it caused his back to burn with pain. He was tired as hell, and he hadn't even done anything for more than an hour. Maybe if he just rested for a while.


	12. Last Victim

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy with school, and Band. School's a lot easier than I thought, Band's a little more difficult. So, please, bear with me.**

Waking up at the sound of a slight thump, Rebecca looked around sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and yawned. How long had she been asleep? Well, it didn't matter, since no one else was back. So that probably meant she had slept for a few minutes. She looked over to see that Claire was still sleep. Now laying across all the chairs, with one arm placed over her eyes, as her mouth was opened slightly as she took in drags of air. She even slept like a guy. Shaking her head, she walked back into the adjacent room, and into the room from before. Her shirt looked pretty clean. Most of the blood was off, so that was better than before. Pulling it out, she ringed it was best she could to get all the water out. Without anywhere to put it on, she ended up just draping it over a nearby towel rack. It would work the same. She looked herself over in the mirror.

She was covered in blood. It was in her hair, on her face, on her fingers, underneath her fingernails. Sighing, she didn't really feel like washing it off. Pulling out the combat knife she had, she realized the blade was chipped slightly, and covered in blood tissue that was already drying up. She rinsed that underneath the water, and cleared all the filth off of it. Wasn't as pretty as it was before, but it was nice enough.

Slipping it back into her holster, she walked back to the safe room. Claire had rolled over to one side now. The right side of her face was pressed against the chair, while her arms draped off the edge. Shaking her head, she went to sit back down before something caught her eye. There was a piece of paper taped to the wall. But, it wasn't there before. Did someone put it there? She would've heard it. Wouldn't she? She cautiously walked over to it, and pulled the paper off.

The name _Ada Wong _was written across the top. She started to read it before stopping herself. No, this was some kind of trap. Someone had obviously planted this after they had gone to sleep. She wasn't going to read this paper if it was meant as some kind of blackmail. Or, some kind of trick to turn everyone against each other. Right? She started to crumple it up, before hearing a groan emerge from Claire, as she sat up.

She rubbed her eyes a couple of times, before yawning. She looked over at her, one eye slightly closed. "Hey, what's the paper you got there?"

Rebecca started to answer but stopped. She should really tell her? Hell, she didn't even know herself how it got here. She shook her head, and headed it over to Claire. She watched as the older teenage straightened up, and swung her legs over one side of the chair. Apparently her leg didn't bother her anymore.

"Well, well, seems like we got ourselves some back dirt on Miss. Wong," Claire said, some kind of joy rang in her voice. Rebecca suspected that since Claire and Ada never really got to know each other, and seemed more content on being enemies, that for this kind of thing to pop up was some kind of miracle boost to Claire's side. She looked up as Claire started to read out what it said. "It says, 'Ada is an Asian woman who met Leon S. Kennedy during his investigation of Raccoon City. She said she had came to the city in search of her lost lover, which was a lie. She was actually a spy who had been working for a rival corporation, along with Albert Wesker. She had been working undercover at Umbrella and performing subversive actions there when she contacted a researcher at Arklay Lab named John. She had a past record of gaining information about the T-virus. So when she obtained information about the G-Virus that William Birkin was working on, she was ordered by Wesker to obtain it. She had decided to search in Raccoon City, where zombies were wandering about. There, she met Leon S. Kennedy, who was looking for an escape route out of the city. She devised a plan to use him for her own ends. By pretending to cooperate with him, she managed to get her hands on Sherry Birkin's pendant, where a sample of the G-Virus was hidden. But, at some point during her mission, without her realizing, her fake partnership with Leon turned into the real thing and changed something inside of her heart. She had fallen in love with Leon.

"But, those feelings would prove to be her downfall, as she put herself in danger in order to stop the G attack. Awakened to a new and forbidden love, she sacrificed her own life to save Leon from danger. But in the end, she did not truly die. After being saved by Wesker, she was sent off to Spain to gather a sample of the plagues from the Los Illuminadoes, where she once again ran into Leon'..." Claire trailed off slightly, before skipping a few paragraphs and read the last bottom line. "In the beginning, her love for him drove her to her death. But, in the end, it was her love for him that keep her alive, and gave her a reason to live."

"Well, that's kind of sweet," Rebecca commented, taking a seat in the middle of the room, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, it's a bunch of bullshit though," Claire said, tossing the paper aside. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you," Rebecca pointed out,

"I know, but if you just say Leon...," Claire started, before shaking her head. "I don't even know why I pretend to care about him. He's like another brother to me. I only cared about one person in my life..." she trailed off again.

"Same here," Rebecca said, "I still care about him."

"Really, and how's that working out for you?" Claire asked,

"It's going great," Rebecca answered, resting her head on top of her knees. "You know, before he died and everything."

Claire seemed slightly caught off-guard, and shocked. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know...," but she was cut off as Rebecca waved a hand at her, and offered a small smile,

"It's fine, I've gotten over it," she said, "I know he didn't die in vain. I mean, Jill and Chris are still here. He was mortally wounded saving Jill, but his final duty came as he was saving Chris. I guess the Neptune got him in the end, I never really asked questions, so it's still a slight mystery to me."

"Yeah, same here I guess," Claire said, as she placed her arms on her knees, leaning forward. "He was a good guy, he had some emotional problems but he was an overall good person. He hated people, he preferred weapons over them. But, I always seemed able to get close enough to him, for him to trust me. We got separated at one point, and I went out to look for him. Unfortunately, Alexia got there before I did, and injected him with T-Veronica Virus. He mutated into this unspeakable monster and attacked me. I almost died when this tentacle came out of the wall and grabbed me. He almost hit with this huge battle axe, but instead he hit the tentacle. The tentacle thing retaliated and struck him instead. He died a few minutes later. He told me he loved me, I wished I just had time to say the same."

The two were quiet for awhile, not really wanting to say anything.

(Leon/Ada)

"That stupid little whore!" Ada cursed, as she crumpled up the piece of paper in her hand, and threw it to the ground.

"Hey, whoa calm down," Leon said, putting his hands up to ward off her anger as her dark eyes darted over to him. Her eyes were crossed with hatred. "No need to go to name calling, or anything like that. Can't we just remain calm here?" he watched as she looked off slightly, before crossing her arms. "Good, now let's see what the paper said."

"No, it's a bunch of bullshit," Ada said, kicking the paper ball away.

Leon sighed, before walked over to the place where it now landed. Stooping down, he picked it up and unraveled it. He skimmed through it, it was apparently some kind of back past on Claire. It said some pretty great things about her. Like she was warm-hearted tomboy, who had a soft side for children. She was Chris Redfield's sister, so that probably meant that she was hardcore, and adventurous. Reading it over, he glanced over to Ada, who was tapping her toe, and looking away. He couldn't really understand why she was so mad. But, he decided not to press the subject. Slipping the paper back into his back pocket. "Well, uh, let's just focus on getting out of here, and away from that crazy-ass maniac supposingly tracking us."

"Whatever," Ada said, pulling her Blacktail back out, before walking towards the nearest door.

Sighing again, he decided to follow after her. As soon as they managed to pull themselves out of the vent, they landed in some other kind of small room. Only, this time there were two ways out. He had taken the mistake of pulling the piece of paper out, and reading through it. Ada took note of it, and asked what it had been. When he said he found it, she went ahead and asked if she could see. And, just the look in her eyes, she just looked too cute to pass up, and say no to. Unfortunately, now he regretted doing that.

Walking after her, he looked down at his watch. It had almost been an hour and a half. For some reason it just seemed like time past by so quickly. He hurried after Ada, who was moving fast down the hallway. "Come one, let's just figure out how to get out of here, and head back to that room." he said, catching up to her side. She seemed to ignore him for awhile, before replying,

"Alright, but we'll have to be careful, so far they have one sniper and one hit man. And, if I'm not mistaken, I think they might've sent out the X.T. team," Ada commented,

"X.T.?" Leon asked,

"Extermination team," Ada answered,

"Why didn't they call it E.T.?" Leon said,

"Exactly why," Ada replied, "It sounds stupid to send out the 'E.T. team'. So, they called it the X.T. instead. I don't know how big the group is, I just know they're pretty well at hiding themselves."

"Well, let's just get the hell out of here," Leon said, as the two continued on their way down the hallway.

It took them about half an hour to get out of the place, which meant they were already late for the rendezvous point. Putting that to the side, they took alleyways, and kept close to the building walls as they headed back. Keeping in the shadows to avoid human contact with anything other than their normal average day creatures. When they came in close distance they watched as the front door opened. Two figures walked out. One of them limping slightly. The other one looked around, surveying the area with their gun, before noticing them.

"Leon. Ada. What took you guys so long?" Rebecca asked, as she approached the two. She noticed Ada's eyes seemed to harden slightly, and she feared what might be coming next. "Have you seen the others?"  
"No, we didn't see anyone else, but I'm pretty sure they'll be back," Leon answered, rubbing his neck slightly, where the zombie bit. "As for what distracted us, it's kind of hard to explain, but..."

"Ada was obviously busy using Leon to do her dirty work to watch the time," Claire hissed, which seemed to catch Ada off-guard. "And, don't lie about it, I read your profile. Doesn't seem like anyone can trust you. Not even Wesker, and most people can't trust him. You double-crossing son of a bitch. You played every person that got in your way." Ada seemed about to shoot something back, before Claire cut her off. "What about John? Huh, whatever happened to him? Or, do you even care?"

Ada clenched her fist, and grinded her teeth together. She hated it when some threw her past like dirt at her like that. "Well, Claire, I wouldn't be the one talking about our past here. At least I did show some kind of affection in the end, unlike you. And, at the very least, at least I keep my promises."  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Claire asked,

"You've forgotten already," Ada hissed, "You know, that promise you made to Leon and Sherry. The one where you said you were going back to them. Seems like you lied about that one. You never had any real intent on going back to them, or even trying to find them. You let them rot away into your mind like the rest of your memories. I wouldn't even go that low, or be that weak. Now, a twelve year old girl is sitting out there somewhere, lost, and lonely without anyone who understands her nightmares. No one to comfort her every time she remembers her parents, or her mother's last words of apology for being a bad mother." she watched as Claire seemed taken back by her comment. But, it wasn't going to end there. "You know, if you weren't half of the problem, your little boyfriend Steve would've been here too."

Crack!

Claire hit Ada right across the face with her right fist, almost knocking the older woman off her feet. Recovering from the blow, Ada quickly reacted, and smacked Claire hard with the back of her hand. The two got into a quick fight as they tore at each other. Leon did his best to pull them apart, but failed as they struck him in his wounds. Rebecca really didn't want any involvement in anything, so she sat back and watched the two battle it out.

"Hey, what's happening?" she turned slightly to see Carlos walking towards them. She shrugged and looked back at the two. "They're fighting, and Leon can't break them up. And, I'm not getting involved."  
"Smart," Carlos agreed, "Well, let me see if I can't help out Leon here." he walked over to Leon, who was keeping his distance. The two chatted for awhile, before both of them nodded. Leon went to get Ada, while Carlos went to get Claire. They weren't easy to handle, since the two men were both injured, and the woman kicked and scratched to get at each other.

"Come on, calm down will you," Leon grunted, as he tried to hold onto Ada. "This isn't going to get us anywhere, you know. It's a thing of the past, will you just forget everything about it."

The two seemed to calm down some as he spoke, and finally stopped struggling. The two put the women down, as Leon Kept Ada pretty close, while Carlos made sure Claire kept her distance.

"Well, not that that's over, can we head back inside? It's not safe to stand outside for long periods of time," Rebecca reminded, watching as everyone else agreed. Just as they were beginning to head back inside, she stopped as she noticed a figure coming towards. She tried to make out the appearance before discovering it was Jill.

Looking from the ground, Jill noticed five figures standing a few yards away from her. Chris was off looking at something he noticed nearby. Turning to her side slightly, she called to him. Where he was. "Hey Chris, it's them." she watched as he emerged from a nearby alleyway, brushing off some dirt off his shoulder.

"Alright, well let's see if they found anything," Chris replied, as they two headed towards the small group.

She tried to make out the figures before hand, not that she didn't already know who they were. Half of her prayed that Carlos wasn't going to be there, but he was standing off to the side slightly. She glanced over to Chris, noticing that he had obviously noticed Carlos as well. His dark eyes hardened slightly as they got closer. She held her breath, she pretty much knew what was coming up.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder whether or, not you guys were going to come back," Rebecca commented, as they got close enough. "Did you guys find anything interesting?"  
Jill was about to answer, before Chris seemingly cut her off. "Yeah, well interesting doesn't really begin to explain it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Claire asked, tending to her bloody lip,

"Well, where shall we begin..," Chris said, his eyes suddenly locking onto Carlos. "We found this computer printing in a nearby warehouse, and it printed some pretty interesting things."

"Like what?" Rebecca asked, wondering if they found the same thing she did.

"Just some things," Chris answered, "You know, like on Tyrell Patrick, and Murphy Seeker."

Only Carlos seemed to react to those names, as everyone else looked around confused and puzzled. His eyes softened slightly, as he glanced away. To Jill, his eyes sort of looked like something like a lost, or hurt puppy.

"God, I could've done something then," Carlos commented, as everyone looked back at him. "Tyrell was going crazy, he saying all these things. He was fighting with Nicholai, and he was threatening to blow the whole place up. That's when he activated this bomb, and it blew up most of the room. I barely managed to get out, and Nicholai was blown out of one of the windows. That crazy bastard was always doing some kind of crazy shit. But Murphy..., he got bitten, he was showing the symptoms. I-I didn't have any other choice, he kept telling me to kill him, before it was too late. He didn't want to end up like one of those creatures. So..., I shot him." he ran a hand through his long hair, as the memories came flooding back. God, Murphy was his friend, his comrade, his partner..., he didn't deserve to die. Not like that.

Jill glanced over at Chris, just to see what his reaction. It seemed like he didn't expect Carlos to say those things. He was looking down slightly, his eyes were still harden slightly, but not like before. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't exactly know why, but she felt like she needed to do something. "Come on, let's just get back inside and figure out what we do next. Okay?"

"Wait, hang on," Carlos said, as he pulled some papers out of his pocket. Which, at that moment, everyone seemed to notice he was practically soaked in blood, and the three deep gashes on his left arm. It wasn't bleeding much anymore, since most of the blood had crusted over now. Also, he wasn't wearing his black vest which caught everyone's attention. Straightening the paper out, "I found this. It's some information on the town. I seems useful. Turns out we're standing in some kind of town called Deadwood."

"All that information's about this town?" Rebecca asked,

"No, actually only half of it is," Carlos answered, "The other half is on Chris."

"On me?" Chris asked, "Why the hell would someone want to do a report on me?"

"I don't know, maybe someone just wanted to learn about the great S.T.A.R.S. member who was kicked out of the Air Force," Carlos said, not really realizing the words that came spilling out. He winced slightly as he watched Chris's eyes harden again, and flare slightly with anger. He didn't have time to try and apologize, before Chris shot something back at him.

"I wouldn't be talking, from what I've heard you're the one that's usually in part in some kind of organization against the government," Chris spat. "And, at the very least, I don't make friends with people who either murder civilians, or work on the black market."

"They weren't civilians, they were gang members, and he had every right," Carlos countered. "At least I listen to my superiors, and follow the orders given to me."

"Hey, hey, it's going to stop right here," Jill said, stepping between the two. "Now, please, we really don't need to get in any fights with each other at the moment. We're barely keeping ourselves alive with every other creature, the last thing we need is more enemies. Now, let's settle this inside. We can't just wonder around aimlessly anymore. It's not going to help our situation." she watched as the two waited for a while, before looking off. She knew she had managed to calm them down some. "Good, now let me ask some questions here. Claire, what happened to your leg? And, Leon, what happened to you? And, Claire and Ada, it looks like you two got into a fight."

"Me and Becky headed down to the local park, we found some kind of medal-thing, before we split up," Claire answered, "Then I was attacked by this huge creature that was like, 'Frogger gone bad', or something. It was called a Lurker though, whatever the hell that means. And, then me and Ada got into a fight, but that's not important."

Jill nodded, before looking over to Leon,

"Oh, I was attacked by some zombies," Leon replied, rubbing his neck again. "They're not really bad, but they hurt like hell."

"Alright, well that's about all the information I need," Jill said, "Well, hang on, a few more. Carlos, what happened to your vest, and why are you all covered in blood?"  
"I took it off," Carlos said, "I didn't want to wear it anymore. And, I'm covered in blood because I was attacked down at the hospital, which I went to go investigate. Hunters actually to be more specific. And, the strangest thing happened too, I was walking out of the lobby, and I heard this crashing sound behind me. And, when I turned around, there was this guy standing there. We both pulled the trigger, but I think I hit him more than he hit me."

"Well, let's get Rebecca to look at those injures," Jill nodded, and before she could resist the urge, she blurted out. "Also, how on Earth did you get your head stuck in a vise for three hours when you were seven?"

Carlos stared at her for a while, looking either shocked, or confused. He ran his hand through his hair again, before answering. "It was my older brother's fault. We were messing around and I somehow wounded up there for three hours."  
"Alright, but why would your brother do something like that?" Jill asked,

"I don't know, I was seven, I was too little to stop him," Carlos said. "Besides, how did Chris end up getting his head stuck in a mailbox for an hour?"

"It was Claire's fault," Chris answered, "I was going down this really steep hill on my bicycle, and she threw a stick at the front wheel, which unfortunately got stuck, and I ended up flipping over the front of it. Over the handle bars, skidding across the pavement for awhile, before cramming into this huge rock, shot up like a foot into the air, and slammed down on top of this mailbox. I would've gotten out sooner, but Claire got distracted by a lizard on the way to get some help."

"Hey, it was a very interesting lizard," Claire objected,

"Just, get inside," Jill said, fighting the urge to laugh. "God, am I glad I don't have anything wrong with my past."

"Knowing you, you were bound to have done something stupid," Carlos said,

Jill was about to say something, before a sudden 'crack' in the air stopped her. Blood exploded from Carlos's chest, as the bullet passed through his back, and exited through the middle of his chest. With blood slipping from his lips, he dropped lifeless to the ground. Everything seemed to have slowed down into hours, but it actually happened in a matter of seconds. Leaving everyone looking shocked, and too stunned to move.

They only jumped when a stray bullet nearly struck Leon in the head, as it almost brushed against his temple. It left a small burn mark against his right temple. They all ran inside, slamming the door behind them, before trotting up the stairs. Entering the room, Leon was the last one up, as he slammed the door behind him, and locked it. Not that he thought it was going to help them much against a gun.

Everyone stood pretty much on high alert, with their weapons drawn, and pointed at all access routes to the room. When no other sound came, they calmed down some, but stayed cautious.

"God damn, why does all of this have to happen?" Jill cursed, brushing the back of her hand across her eyes. Wiping away the first wave of tears coming. She moved from her spot, and walked out into the separate hallway with the staircase. She didn't bother to go upstairs, and instead walked into the other hallway. She walked to the end of that hallway, before going to the last room on the left. It was locked, but it didn't matter much when she blasted a bullet through the lock. She walked in, not even bothering to check it out, before entering the bathroom.

She slumped over the sink, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She took in shaky breaths whenever she could, but half the time she held her breath. She didn't cry as much as she did when Barry died, but she cried for probably ten minutes before she managed to calm herself down. Splashing some water on her face, she took several deep breaths before heading back out into the room. She didn't feel like going back to the others, maybe she could just stay in here.

She gasped as she entered the room, and got a good look around...

**A/N: Hey, okay apparently some people had some problems with the last chapter, where Leon pulled Ada out of the way from that sniper. Or, whatever chapter that was. See now, I watched a few movies, where people were able to do that. Get people out of the way in time without getting hit. One was with the secret service, and how they save the president and stuff.**

**Also, please this is a fanfiction, okay. No need to get hasty about some things. I mean, most of this stuff is made up, so why can't someone do that. Dodge a sniper's bullet. I mean, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but still. Like in Resident Evil 4, when Leon dodged those lasers, can we do that in real life? Probably, most likely not. So, if he can do that in a game, why can't someone dodge a sniper's bullet in a fanfiction. Besides, I'm making half of this stuff up as I go.**


	13. Pictures

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been sooo busy these past days. It's not even funny. Anyways, sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I didn't mean it, this chapter was just so difficult. I almost cried. On a different note though, thanks for the reviews guys!**

Everyone jumped as they heard Jill scream. Chris was the first one out, while Rebecca and Claire followed. With Leon and Ada bringing up the rear. Dashing down the hallway, he tried to pinpoint the direction her scream was, but it sounded more like an echo, which wasn't an exact match. Stopping halfway down the hallway, he looked around, before noticing the last door on the left was opened.

"Jill?" he called, as he ran towards the room, sliding slightly as he came to a stop, before running inside. He saw her just standing there, mouth slightly hanging open, as her eyes seemed to be ready to tear up again. He walked over to her. "Jill?" she didn't answer, but just looked straight ahead. "Jill?" he shook her slightly by the shoulders.

She took a sudden gasp as he touched her shoulder, placing her hand over her mouth. "Chris, they knew we were going to be here. They knew we were going to come to this building. They know everything that we're going to do."

"You're not making any sense," Chris said,

"Oh my god," Rebecca said, as she walked in after Chris. Her eyes darting to every inch of the room. The walls were covered in pictures. Whether they were stabled, or taped. She saw Chris look around as well, he seemed shocked. She walked over to one of the nearby pictures examining it. It was one of her. Wearing a green basketball jersey, with a basketball by her feet. It was taken a few months before she joined S.T.A.R.S. She was at the park, learning to play basketball with a bunch of friends. She glanced to the one next to it.

It was a picture of Richard. Then Forest. Edward and Kevin too. These pictures..., they were S.T.A.R.S. These were most of their personal pictures. There was a copy of one where she was cuddling up with Richard after the New Years party. The two had been drinking just a little bit, well actually Jill spiked her drink. Which was the one reason they were both missing their shirts, and seemed passed out.

She stepped back, watching as Claire, Leon and Ada walked in as well. Looking over at everything in the room.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Claire said, as she examined a nearby picture. She pulled it off the wall, trying to get a closer look. There was Chris, with a long, black haired man next to him, and another guy wearing a red bandana on his other side. All three of them were holding guns and appeared to be in some kind of forest. Chris walked over to her, taking the picture from her hands.

He looked it over, before smiling slightly. "This is a picture of our usual annual hunting trip. It was always just me, Forest, and Joseph. We've been long-time friends, so it was always exciting to await the next trip. This was the one where Forest almost got gorged by a deer, and Joseph fell out of this big-ass oak tree. Funniest trip we'd ever had. It was also the last one we ever took." his last sentence was hinted with sorrow, before he handed the picture back to Claire and walked off.

She sighed, watching as her brother walked off, before glancing down at the picture in her hands. She didn't know them, but they had to be close. She placed the picture into her back pocket before investigating the rest of the room.

Leon seemed to have busied himself with something he obviously found in a nearby chair. Ada was overlooking some pictures next to Rebecca. Chris was with Jill, as the two were recognizing familiar pictures as well. Sighing, she went back to what she was doing, slowly walking down along the wall. A picture caught her attention. It was of a chestnut-color haired boy. He had a black choker around his neck, along with a black vest, and green shirt. She didn't need to look at it for long, before realizing who it was. Snatching the picture off the wall, she took a closer look to it. "Steve," she whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Steve?" Rebecca asked, overhearing Claire, before walking over to her. She had a picture in her hand as well. She looked over Claire's shoulder, examining the picture she had of a red-haired young man. Maybe a little younger than Claire was. "Who's he?"

"He's the one I was telling you about earlier," Claire said, "You know, the one I met on Rockfort island."

Ada looked up from where she was standing. She noticed Claire and Rebecca huddled in one corner looking over pictures. A sort of tragic smile played at their lips. Maybe it was old friends, or a lost love. Sighing, she turned around to see the pictures that surrounded her as well. One of them stuck out. She reached forward, her fingers brushing over the surface of it. It was of her and Leon. She was wearing that red dress, and black pants. Leon was wearing that R.P.D uniform with his shoulder patched up. They were both covered in blood, it was mostly hers' though. They were kissing. One of the most passionate kisses she had ever had.

Her fingers reached the end of the photo, before she gave it a slight tug. Ripping it from it's place. Had it really been that long? Had she really changed that much? Sighing, she took the picture and placed it on top of a nearby dresser. There wasn't time to stick to the past, or even think about it. This was the present, the only thing she was looking at was the future.

"Look at this one," Jill said, reaching up and pulling a picture from the wall, she already had a small stack on the bed beside her. It was the old New Years party. Everyone was basically drunk, and wearing the little green hats that they had bought the day before. Forest, Joseph, Edward, Kevin, and Richard stood in the back. While she had her arms around Chris's neck, and he had his arms around her waist. Richard was holding Rebecca up, as she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Most of the old people, like Barry, Kenneth and Enrico had left earlier in the day, apparently they knew what was coming. Kevin wasn't really part of S.T.A.R.S. but he had been on some missions with them, and they counted him like a member of the team.

Everyone's faces were lit up with happiness, and joy, as some of them were laughing. She couldn't help but to smile herself when the memories of that day came back. She had been pissed as hell, because Joseph had spilt coffee on her new shirt. Forest caused the paper shredder to go haywire, and shoot out streams of paper. Richard managed to lose the keys to the garage, and the supply room. It hadn't been a great day to start off with. But, after a few beers and drinks, it was apparently forgotten.

"Man, how long ago was that?" Chris asked, looking over her shoulder. "That was the New Years party. The one no one could forget. We all woke up either in the front yard, or inside the station with someone."

"Yeah, and we had those firemen. I still don't know where they came from," Jill said, as the two shared a slight moment of silence.

"Whoa, Jill you use to be a thief?" Leon asked, watching as everyone seemed to turn towards him. Jill the most as she seemed to look shocked, and surprised that he said that.

"How do you know that?" Jill questioned,

"It was here..., written on the second page," Leon answered, showing the pieces of paper he had been reading for the past ten minutes while everyone else was looking at the photos. "It says, 'Despite being a thief in her earlier years, Jill Valentine joined S.T.A.R.S., a new branch from the R.P.D.'."

Jill walked over, snatching the paper from his hands. She scanned it for awhile, before holding it down. "My god, this is my entire life story. How the hell does someone know all of this?"

"Same here man," Claire said, "Someone out there knows us back and front. No matter what. So, what stupid childhood accident did you have?"

"I stole the neighbor's expensive vase," Jill answered, looking the paper over again. She looked up to see everyone looking at her weird. "What? I wanted to see if I could do it. I still have that piece of crap."

"Wow, and they let you into S.T.A.R.S.," Ada laughed,

"Yeah, like they let you live," Claire said,

"Calm down you two," Chris interrupted, "Well, whatever it says is probably true, but it's nothing we need to focus on."

"Yeah," Leon agreed, "But, on further note, is there anything from anyone's past that we should know about ahead of time?"

"Oh, Claire hit a parked car when she was twelve," Chris answered,

"Well, that certainly wasn't my fault," Claire objected, "I didn't think the hill was that steep, and besides, my skateboard slide out from underneath me."

"After you hit the car," Chris reminded,

"Well, it's better than me," Rebecca said, "I fell into the truck of my parent's car when I was thirteen, and got stuck in there for like, two hours." she looked up as everyone looked at her weird. "What? I was leaning in it to get something, and I fell in, and my legs pulled the back down. Thank god my father made sure to check the car before he left for work."

"If we're all going to confess here, I might as well join in," Ada said, "When I was sixteen, I fell off the roof of my house. And landed in a rose bush." she watched as some of them winced, before smiling. "But, right before I fell into the bushes, the edge of the roofing snagged the collar of my shirt, and ripped it off. So, that was probably the worst of my past."

"Yeah, well you didn't set your arm on fire when you were seventeen," Leon said,

"Why would you do something like that?" Jill asked,

"Everyone else was doing it," Leon answered, "Besides, only a few of us went to the hospital."

"Well, I think we've made a breakthrough," Rebecca said sarcastically, before crossing her arms. "Listen, it's getting dark again, I think it's time we try to get some sleep and settle tomorrow on trying to get out of here." she watched as everyone nodded, and agreed. "You know what though, if most of these rooms are empty, we can just sleep in them instead of in that one room."

"I'm with ya there," Claire agreed, as they walked out into the hallway. "I guess Chris and Jill can have this room, me and Rebecca will have the one across the hallway, and Leon and Ada can have one of the other rooms."

"Sounds good," Chris said, "Just be sure to keep your weapons close by. We don't want to be caught unarmed."

"Yeah, we know," Claire said, as she busted down the door across the hallway. She stepped back, and let Rebecca in first. "Hey, did you change your shirt?"

"My other one was blood-stained, and this was just lying around," Rebecca said, checking the place out. Walking into the bathroom, she noticed the bath tub was filled with water. Bloody water. She sighed, closing the door before walking back into the room. "I wouldn't recommend the bathroom. Seems like someone took the easier way out."

Claire nodded, and seemed to understand. She looked around herself, before placing her gun down on one of the bedside. There were two beds, so they could each have their own. Stretching, she walked over to the bed closest to the window. "I'll take this one, you can have the one against the wall."

"Alright, just be careful," Rebecca said, as she sat down on the other bed. "It's a window, Ravens have been known to fly through them." she watched as Claire nodded, before practically collapsing onto the bed. One arm hanging off the side of the bed. It wasn't long before you could hear her loud breathing from afar. Shaking her head, she smiled slightly to herself about the older girl. That was Claire for you. Always like one of the guys. Ruffling her hair slightly, she laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for awhile, before she rolled over to one side, and fell asleep.

_(Leon/Ada)_

Walking out into the hallway, Leon took the room to the right of Jill and Chris'. Pushing the door opened, after breaking the lock, he checked it over. There didn't seem to be any problems. Well, except for the fact that there was only one bed in the room. He didn't care, but he thought Ada might say something about it. He was about to turn to tell her, when she walked past him. She checked out the main room, before heading into the bathroom. There wasn't anything wrong. So, it seemed safe for the night.

"Alright, well, I guess we'll be staying here then," Ada said, breaking their silence.

"Sure," Leon replied slowly, usually the two didn't spend much time around each other. Or, at least not in Spain they didn't. He didn't know what to feel when she was around. Was he suppose to act like it was Spain, or Raccoon City? Sighing, he scratched his head slightly. Well, she'd have the bed, he could take the couch though. Seemed like a plan. He checked his handgun clip, it was about halfway full. Still good. He started to walk back into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Ada asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, as she slipped out of her high-heels.

"Uh, outside, to give the hallways one more check," Leon answered,

"And then?" she asked,

"I don't know, I was thinking of going for a walk among the streets, and see how many zombies I could count before they get close enough to eat me," Leon said sarcastically, as he twirled his Matilda on his index finger. The Beneri M3S shotgun laid on the nearby dresser. He walked out into the hallway, looking both ways before heading back down towards the so-called medical room. He checked the door there, before checking the staircase that lead to the roof top. Everything seemed clear. He locked that door as well, before walking back towards his room.

Entering the room, he placed the gun back into his hip holster, before walking over to the nearby couch. At the moment, he could've slept anywhere. He let out a heavy sigh, as he sat down. Which was probably one of the few times he had rested today. He looked over to see what Ada was doing, expecting to see her sleeping. Instead, he noticed she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Her chin resting in the palm of her right hand, while she had her elbow propped up against one of her legs. Her hair fell into her face slightly, masking her facial expressions. She was holding something in her left hand.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. But, she didn't answer. Sighing, he got up and walked over to her. Taking a seat behind her, he looked over her shoulder at the picture she was holding. It surprised him at first to realize what it was. It was a picture from Raccoon City. Right after Ada used her life to save him from the tyrant, right before it fell into that acid pit. The two shared her final moments together. Sharing that single kiss before she past away. Or, at least he thought. Although the voice he heard when someone had thrown him that rocket launcher for the final showdown had made him suspicious for awhile, he had always denied it. Six years later, seeing her in Spain had caught him off-guard, but with all those rumors he had heard, it didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would. He never thought she had truly died.

He jumped slightly, coming back to the present, as she leaned back against his chest. She usually never showed any emotions, actually she never did. So, why was she acting like this?

"You remember when this all happened, don't you?" she asked, letting her legs fold out in front of her,

"Yeah, who could forget," he answered, "I thought you died back then."

She was quiet for a little while longer, before sighing. "Have we really changed that much? In such a short amount of time?"

He thought about her question for awhile, before wrapping one arm around her waist and using his other hand to take the picture from her hand. She was wearing that red dress and black pants combination. He always thought she looked cute in that. He was wearing the R.P.D. uniform. It was blood-stained and torn. Now, she wore a similar-looking dress, only without the pants and some high-heeled shoes instead of flats. He wore a pair of blue pants, and a gray shirt. Well, he was still covered in blood, and wrapped in medical gauze. Apparently some things never changed. "I guess so, we've both been through hell, with so much in front of us after surviving so many things can happen. We had so many choices to choose from. So many paths to take. So much to choose, so many places to go. Whatever the reason were though, it's odd to think we ran into each other in the end."

"Just like we met," Ada pointed out, smiling slightly to herself as she looked over the picture. She looked over at Leon behind her, watching as he seemed to focus on the picture as well. She took one more glance at the picture, before tucking her head underneath his chin. Curling against his chest.

"Yeah, seems like we don't let old habits die easily," Leon said, laying the picture down on the side table, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pulling her closer.

_(Chris/Jill)_

"Man, it feels weird," Chris commented, sitting down on the bedside. He looked around at the pictures everywhere. He watched as Jill came out from the bathroom, after splashing some water on her face and wiping it away.

"What?" Jill asked, walking over before sitting next to him.

"Just being in here," Chris answered, "Surrounded by all these memories. All the ones we forgotten about."

"Forgotten about?" Jill asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "Like what?"

"Like this one," Chris said, reaching over and pulling one of the nearby pictures off the wall. It was mainly just Richard, Joseph, and Forest sitting around on the desk in the S.T.A.R.S. office. Actually Forest, and Joseph were sitting around in their boxer shorts. Richard was wearing a pair of long pajama pants, without a shirt on. All three of them looked as though they were halfway dead, or halfway alive. "What happened here?"

Jill looked at it for awhile, before laughing slightly as she took from his hand. "Yeah, that was the time we had to go in at dawn, and work in the office. Most of the guys just arrived in their pajamas or, their underwear. It gave everyone a different view on us all."

"Yeah, and Richard's rabbit slippers," Chris said, "Too bad they didn't get into the picture here."

"Those were classics," Jill smiled, before reaching over and plucking another picture off the wall. "What about this one? Remember the Christmas party a few years back?"

"Oh god, don't remind me," Chris replied, "That had to be the worst of the worst. We were all drunk, and someone planted mistletoes all over the room. No one needs to remember that day."

"Are you kidding, this was like the best party we've ever had," Jill objected, looking at the picture one more time. "Plus, I'm surprised Rebecca managed to snap a picture like this so soon without you guys noticing."

"No, we noticed, we were just too drunk to care," Chris said,

"Well, whatever your excuse is," Jill commented, as she reached over and placed the picture on the side table. She took one more look at it, before smiling. "But, you two do make such a cute couple."

"I don't need to hear about me and Richard like that," Chris said, rubbing her on the head, almost knocking her off the bed. "Besides, everyone was drinking, I'm surprised Rebecca managed to get a good picture."

"Well, she's like that. She's younger, so it didn't effect her as much," Jill said, "Or, everyone else just had stronger drinks. You know, I noticed we seemed to drink a lot in our past. Our livers must be hell right now."

"Of course, but we did have a lot of drinking contests," Chris reminded, "Besides, it was just Forest who got everyone into drinking first. Him, and his tattooed self."

"It's Forest, we could never expect too much out of him," Jill said, before checking her watch. It was getting late, and they needed as much sleep as they could get. And, with those people on their trail, they probably needed to be prepared to wake up at any moment. "Come on, we'll have to cut the skip down memory lane short. We need to be prepared for tomorrow."

Chris sighed, before nodding. The two shared the bed, as Jill cuddled against his chest, and took the warmth of his arms around her. It was quiet for a few minutes. "So, what are we going to do?" Chris asked,

"About what?" Jill replied,

"With all these pictures," Chris answered, "Are we just going to leave them here to burn away, and forget about all of this?"

"Not when you put it that way," Jill said, glancing at the pictures she could see. "Maybe we'll take a couple of them with us. The ones we want." she felt him nod, before she tucked her head against his shoulder. Half of her wanted to take all of them, just so no one else could see what their past was like. Like the pictures were all for them, that no one else deserved to see them. She wanted to look at each picture and remember each of the stories behind them. Remember the good times that were forever frozen in time. But, the half of her said that was the past, and there was no point in wanting to remember it. It was gone, burned, and rotted away in the pile of ashes that would remain in the back of their minds. They should just get use to it, it's been several years since then, and forget about everything. But, that would never happen. With each scar, there came a memory. With each thought, there came a memory. With each dream, there came a memory.

It was unforgettable.

**A/N: By the way, for 'Hardcore RE guy' I was originally going to put Jill's background story in there, then I forgot, but then you reminded me, so thanks. It's been kind of difficult remembering these things, because I have so much to do. And, it's been scientifically proven that the more multi-tasking you do, the more likely you'll forget. **

**It's proven, so you guys should be writing this down. (Kidding!). Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, not that anyone's noticed my horrible spelling, or grammar problems, but if you do sometime soon, please ignore them. I just got into a big fight with one of my friends about it, because he said for someone who wants to be a writer, I should pay more attention in L.A. class and I was pissed as hell. So please, I don't need more people jumping on my back about it.**


	14. Roof Top

**A/N: This chapters kind of short, but I figured I'd let you guys have it easy and not make you wait so long. Sorry if this chapter seems a little lame, I wasn't feeling too well when I typed it and I'm not sure any of it is accurate. So, I guess you guys can tell me if somethings wrong. I'm still not feeling well.**

Groaning slightly, Jill barely managed to open her eyes as someone shook her shoulders. She swatted at the person's hand, pushing them away as she groaned once again. The person continued shaking her shoulder, and calling her name over and over. Finally pissed off at the stranger, she smacked their hand away, and slowly got up. Rubbing her eyes she turned halfway to her side, and cursed, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Jeez, would you keep it down," Claire whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her brown hair was falling over her shoulders.

"Why? What the hell is wrong?" Jill asked, looking over to see Chris beside her still asleep. "And why the hell is he still asleep?"

"Listen, we have to keep it down, I think I heard something," Claire answered,

"You think you head something?" Jill questioned, before sighing, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious, it either sounded like a person, or some kind of creature," Claire said, "I think we need to get going, and get out of here."

"Alright, fine, go get everyone else, and we'll be up in a few minutes," Jill said, watching as she got up and walked out of the room. Groaning, she reached over and shook Chris by the shoulder. "Come on, your demented sister is up to another one of her evil plans."

Moving out into the hallway, Claire moved over to the other room. She didn't bother knocking, she doubted they would answer. Moving into the room, she was about to call out but stopped suddenly. She was in Leon and Ada's room, where she half expected to find Leon sleeping on the couch. Instead she saw them curled up on the bed together. Ada had her back placed against Leon's chest, as she had her hands placed over Leon's when he had his arms wrapped around her waist. The two seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She walked over, noticing a picture on the nearby dresser. It was from Raccoon City, and the two seemed to be kissing. There was blood everywhere, and since she remembered Leon when they escaped, it must've been Ada.

Putting that to the side, she moved closer to the edge. She reached over and nudged Ada, before shaking her by the shoulders.

"What?" Ada muttered, barely opening her eyes.

"Listen, Jill says we have to get going," Claire said, okay it was a lie, but they'd listen to Jill more than they would to her. "We heard some weird sounds coming from downstairs, and it might not be best if we stay long." she watched as Ada nodded, as she reached over and gently nudged Leon in the stomach with her elbow. She got a groan as a response, as he nuzzled the back of her neck. "Come on you two, let's try and be up within the hour." she walked out into the hallway, seeing Rebecca come back from the medical room. She was packing several medical items into a pouch at her side, "Did you hear anything from that room?"

"Yeah, this weird scratch noise," Rebecca answered, as she adjusted her white long-sleeve shirt over the black-leather one she was still wearing. "It's coming form the rooftop stairway too. It's pretty weird, and whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

"Alright, well I got the lovers up, so hopefully we can get out of here in time," Claire said, as she looked around. She remembered waking up, watching as something scurried up the outside of the window. She almost screamed, but managed to stop herself. She couldn't identify what kind of creature it was, but it was damn ugly. It was at that time she decided it would be best if they headed out now. Waking up Rebecca, the younger teen went off to get some medical supplies, while she went to get the other four. She could hear the faint sound of something scratching against doors, and walls.

"Yeah, let's just handle getting them out of bed," Rebecca said, looking up as Ada and Leon came from their room. Ada was adjusting her shoes, while Leon managed to find a strap to keep the shotgun to his back while he had his Matilda equipped.

"Alright, let's check on the other two, and haul ass to get out of here," Claire said, as she went to enter the other room. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, hang on, Jill's doing something," Chris answered, as he walked out.

Scanning the wall one more time, she plucked off one more picture, before starting to walk out. She stopped as a picture caught her eyes. She hadn't taken time to notice it before, and it didn't seem familiar. It had three people in it. One of them was wearing a brown bandana and seemed pretty much happy. The other two, it took her a small time before she recognized who they were. Carlos and Mikhail. Turning the picture over, she noticed the name _Murphy _scribbled on the back. Looking back to the front, she wondered if that bandana man was Murphy. It seemed like it, since Carlos had him in a headlock, and Mikhail looked like he was trying to break them up. Either way they looked pretty happy. All of them. Somewhat happy anyways.

She took it, and placed it into her back pocket. Walking out, she was greeted with the other members of the group. "Alright, let's see these so-called noises." They looked up as the door was busted down at the end of the hallway. A weird, hairy, seemingly six-legged creature leaped out. It moved around on it's four legs, while two extra appendages stuck out from behind it's front legs. It's skin was ripped and it's muscles seem to burst out.

"Oh god, what the hell is that?" Claire asked, readying her weapon, as the creature looked around before noticing them. It let out a shrill call, before running after them.

"Oh jeez," Jill said, blasting several handgun rounds into it's body. The creature squealed and was blasted back. "Damn Drain Deimos." She fired several more rounds into the creature's fallen body. The creature twitched, before going still. A mixture of clear and red goo leaked from it's body.

"What?" the others spoke at the same time.

"It's a..., oh nevermind, not important at the moment," Jill answered, "Let's just get out of here, these things can leave a nasty mark, and so can their relatives." She headed towards the staircase that would lead to the rooftop. Not that she knew where it lead, maybe there was some other possible way to get out of this place. The others followed after her, moving in a small group so no one was technically holding up the back. Reaching the staircase, she took the lead, and took the steps three at a time. While she knew the others would need more time, she took whatever time she had to survey they next floor. She could see the doorway leading to the roof from the bottom of the flight she was on now, but she could hear the hissing sounds of something else that was nearby.

"What the hell is that?" Leon commented, as they reached the same floor as Jill. Everyone could hear the hissing noises, it was close but no one could detect the distance, or the origin of the noise. Looking around, he watched as a thick slim of goo landed on his left shoulder. Carefully not to move to much, he glanced upwards. The familiar look of what appeared to be a skinless human body. Only the brain was revealed, the eyes were gone, and a long thick tongue hung out of it's gaping mouth. Revealing rows of sharp teeth. Claws clicked against the ceiling as it shifted slightly. "Alright, on three, everyone make a break for the roof." he whispered,

"Why?" Claire asked, a bit too loudly, causing the Licker to hiss, and the rest of the team to jump. "Oh god..."

"Just go," Leon urged, watching as they dashed off. The Licker was distracted for a moment, giving him time to pull out the shotgun and blow a bullet into it's soft cartilage body. It screeched, as it lost it's grip and tumbled off the ceiling. Jumping over the flailing body, he followed the others.

"Alright, where to go, where to go?" Jill repeated, as she emerged onto the roof. Waving her gun around, she took note the rooftop was empty, and safe for the time being. She heard the sound of a heavy shotgun blast going off, and the unfamiliar screech of some kind of creature. One she had never heard of. She watched as the others jumped out after her, looking around.

"Where do we go from here?" Claire asked,

"I don't know, maybe we can like, building hop or something," Chris suggested, "I use to do it all the time when I was in high school. Most of the time it was just on a dare though, nothing live-or-death."  
"Unless you missed the other building top," Leon added, as he brought up the back.

"Good one," Chris agreed,

"Enough chit-chat, let's get a move on, we have a long day ahead of us," Claire said, looking over the building's edge. She could see some kind weird creature scurrying across the pavement. It was too small to tell what it could be. Actually from the height they were standing at, it looked kind of like an ant. She kept a close watch on the streets, watching as a few zombies stumbled around. She noticed a large blood pool in the middle of the street, and wondered where they came from.

That's when it all came flashing back at her. When they were standing outside fighting, and Jill and Chris came over. Then Chris and Carlos got into a fight, but that settled pretty quick. And right as they were going to head back in, there was that gunshot. It struck Carlos through the chest. It would've killed him almost instantly. She shook her head, a few creatures probably made a feast of his body. It almost made her sick to her stomach. She didn't know him that much, but sometimes she hung out with him. He seemed like a great person. He was funny and definitely didn't act his age.

"Something wrong?" Rebecca asked,

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," Claire answered as she joined the group again. It might be best not to tell Jill. Not yet. She followed them to the edge of the building, right where it almost met the other building. There was maybe a one, possibly a two, foot jump between them. Not far. They all just sort of stood around and stared for awhile.

"So, we going?" Ada asked, looking around to the others.

"Yeah, we're just waiting to see who goes first," Leon answered,

"Well, let me see about this," Ada said, stepping back slightly as she tried to figure out the distance from where she was standing, and where she needed to be. Nothing much, seemed pretty easy. She took one more step back, before running forward. She easily cleared the gap, stumbling slightly before she regained herself. Smoothing out her dress, she turned back to the others, and smiled. "Well, there's not much to it."

"Yeah, if she can jump in a dress and high-heels, it should be pretty easy," Claire said,

"Maybe," Jill said, as she stepped back, before leaping over. "Hey, you're right, it is pretty easy."

"That doesn't count, Ada was specially trained by some kind of government, and Jill ran from an exploding gas station, and over some flames in a miniskirt and tube-top," Chris said sarcastically, before the rest of them followed after the two woman.

They managed to jump two buildings before they froze at the sound of several things hissing behind them. Turning around slowly, they watched as another Drain Deimos emerged from the building side. Two more came form behind it. There was a high-pitch kind of screech, as a Chimera came up form the other end. Two more shrills came as two mystery creatures came up.

"Shit," Jill cursed, looking at the so-called mystery creatures. "Brain Suckers, Drain Deimos, and Chimera. We're screwed."  
"You know what, this isn't even funny," Claire commented, "I don't even know half of these things."

"Not much to know, they get to close, and you're a dead man," Chris said, "If you get your aiming just right, you can kill them in under five bullets."  
"Five bullets? Seems pretty extensive," Rebecca replied,

"Usually it takes a few shotgun rounds, but we'll want to conserve that ammo," Jill said, glancing over her shoulder, "And we can't outrun them, they'll flag us down."

"Sounds like we'll have to stand and fight," Leon said, pulling his Matilda out, as he slipped the Shotgun across his back.

"Sure does, keep to the middle, stay away from the edges, keep your eye on the target and careful with your aim," Jill ordered, before the six of them raced forward. Rapidly pulling the triggers of their weapons. The creatures hissed, and spat before charging towards them. One of the Chimera's leaped into the air and knocked Claire down onto her back. The Drain Deimos all ganged up against Leon, slashing at him with their claws. Chris managed to take down one of the Drain Deimos before the group could do much damage to Leon, he swung around quickly and caught a Brain Sucker right in one of it's multiple eyes. Causing it to screech as it fell back. It was just momentarily stunned though.

Rebecca took down the Chimera, before switching over to the Brain Sucker that was charging towards her. She fired multiple shots, but the bullets didn't stop the creature. It stood up on it's back legs and lunged at her. Getting her in a tight hug, where it had it's two upper legs wrapped around her. Drool dripped form it's mouth, as it's multiple eyes focused on her. She tried to fight it, but found herself stuck. _Just like the Centurion, _she thought, looking around, _But, this time there's no one around to help. Well no one that's not busy. _She reached down to the holster around her thigh, and pulled her knife loose. The creature squealed slightly as it bared it's fangs, as it seemed ready to sink them into her head.

Gripping her knife, she ripped it out of the holster, and slammed the blade into it's lower jaw, causing the tip to sprout from the upper jaw. The creature screeched this time, as blood dripped from it's mouth. One of it's smaller heads screeched as well, as it snapped at her. She pulled the blade out and stabbed it into it's chest, dragging the blade up to it's neck. Blood squirted out across her. Staining her shirt red once again.

The creature hissed, before tossing her to the side. She barely managed to land on her feet, as she stumbled to the side. Just as she got her balance back, she felt the heel of her right foot slid off the edge of the building. She over balanced and fell back.

"Jesus!" Chris said, turning at the sound of a female scream. He saw Ada, Jill, and Claire. But, where was Rebecca? She wasn't in sight. That's when he heard the sound of something striking the concrete below. His stomach seemed to twist slightly, as he felt sick suddenly.

"Leon, get down!" Ada shouted, watching as the two Drain Deimos continued to crowd him. She watched as he ducked out of the way, and pulled out the weapon she had on her back. Raising it to eye-level, she shot it off. Her grappling hook spun off, twisting through the air before it entered the first Drain Deimos' chest, then went through the next one's head. The creatures shrieked for the final cry. The actually hook deployed, as she pulled it back. The two bodies came back towards her. She stepped to the side, holding the gun with both hands as she managed to swung it to her side. Sending the bodies off the side of the building as the hook retracted. Pulling it back, she set it back into it's holster, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Nice," Leon commented.

"Alright, that should be all of them," Jill said, as she finished off the last Brain Sucker, and Drain Deimos. She looked around, but only noticed Leon, and Ada. "Hey where'd the Redfields go?"

"Over there, looking at something," Leon answered, pointing to the two standing near the edge.

Jill walked over to where they were, with Leon and Ada following behind her.

"Houston, we have a problem," Claire commented, as they came close enough behind her. Chris was down on his knees at the edge, looking over.

"Why?" Jill asked, looking over herself. She gasped slightly as she noticed the small figure laying on the concrete below. "Oh my god, is she okay? Rebecca!"

"I don't know, she's not moving that much," Chris answered, "She's not responding either."

"HEY BECKY!" Claire shouted, watching as the figure twitched slightly, before rolling over to her side. "Oh thank god, she's still alive. She might have some kind of massive injury, so we should head down there."

"Uh, I don't think we'll get there in time," Leon commented, pointing at a sudden group of zombies that emerged from a nearby alleyway. It seem to take them long before they noticed the fresh, fallen figure.

"Oh shit," Claire cursed, before shouting, "Come on Beckster, you need to get moving! Come on! You need to fucking move!"

_(Rebecca)_

She groaned as she heard the voices screaming at her, placing her hands over her ears. Her body ached, and her head was spinning. She opened her eyes just barely, and looked around. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She closed them, and tried to pick herself up. It hurt too much, but she had to get up and get moving. There was no way to tell if something was down here. That's when she heard Claire shouting something about moving. She sounded distressed.

She opened her eyes again, and saw what everyone was shouting about. There was a horde of zombies stumbling towards. Oh god, she needed to get going. She pushed herself to her knees, before slowly getting up. She looked around for her gun, and picked it up nearby.

Her head was pounding as flashes of white invaded her vision. She nearly collapsed to the ground, but she managed to catch herself. She didn't need to end up as lunch for those things.

"You guys just keep going, I'll find a way to catch up," she shouted, putting her hand to her forehead. She looked up to see them reluctantly step away from the edge. She fumbled to keep a good grip on her gun, and started down the sidewalk. She just wanted to walk, well actually she wanted to lie down, but with the zombies close enough to almost lunge towards her, she had to push herself to a run.

The feeling of hurt only worsened as she picked up speed, her headache got worse, and she felt like she was going to tip over to one side. She shook her head slightly, before getting back on target. She was slowly getting her vision back, and tried to keep her balance. Dashing uneasily down the sidewalk she barely took note of the groans in front of her.

She ran dead-on into a pack of zombies. The moment they scratched at her, she realized what had happened. Instead of trying to fight them off, she threw off their grips and pushed through them. She came out with barely any injuries, but as soon as she ran by a car, something lunged out and grabbed her ankle. She fell forward, nearly landing face-down on the pavement. Her reactions were slow, as she rolled over to see what had happened. She barely managed to pull her ankle away as a zombie that had been hiding underneath the car lunged out to take a bite.

She started to get up, but a sudden pain in her back kept her down momentarily. She looked up to see that the second horde was coming closer to her, not to mention the zombie that was underneath the car. She fumbled to get her gun up, but couldn't find the strength to pull the trigger. She felt exhausted, in pain, and defenseless. Guess she really did always need someone beside her to save her so many times.

She watched as their shadows started to come over her, and closed her eyes. She knew what was coming, and there wasn't much she could do. She braced herself for the painful death she was about to encounter. But, it never came.

There was a sudden 'click', before bullets rained out from behind her. The bullets struck the horde of zombies hard, knocking some of them down with one bullet. It was complete massacre, as piece of flesh, and decaying muscle flew off. Blood shot out, and some of it splattered across her. She raised her hands to prevent the blood from getting on her face.

The bullets stopped, as soon as the moanings did. She removed her hands slightly to see. There wasn't anything left standing. She started to get up, before stopping to look around. She didn't see anyone. But, there had to be someone? Still plagued by this question, she got up, and continued on her way. She had no clue where she was going, but she needed to find some place safe, and the others fast.

**A/N: I have most of the other chapter planned, but it's the fact of getting around to them that's hard. Because I promised to finish this story, before starting this other story I wanted to do. Which reminds me, Simply Crisis I really need you to answer that PM I sent you. It's for this other story I was hoping on doing. You don't have to answer it immediantly, but anytime possible would be great. Thanks!**


	15. Mystery

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter's really short. But, I have a reason. The next chapter's going to be really long, so I decided to put this one up, so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long. Although, after you read it, you'll probably be a little frustrated with me.**

They managed to reach the last of the building tops, which left them with a dead-end and only one way to go. They stood around for a minute, catching their breaths as they recovered from their long-distance dash. They had stopped earlier when they heard rapid gunshots, but were forced to push on when they decided they were wasting too much time.

"Alright, let's head down, and then spread out when we get to the streets," Chris said, as he opened a floor compartment that lead to a small ladder.

"What about Rebecca? We're going back to find her right?" Claire asked,

"Of course, we can't leave her behind," Jill said, "She's a part of this team, and we don't leave members." she watched as Chris went down to check the hallways below, disappearing as he leaped down. Not even bothering with the ladder. It was only a few minutes later did he call to say the coast was clear. "Alright, Claire you go next, then I'll follow and Leon and Ada can bring up the back." she didn't really leave much room for argument, as Claire jumped down, and she followed.

Jumping down, she landed hard on her feet. Straightening back up, she walked over to where Chris and Claire were standing surveying the area. She could hear Ada drop down afterwards, and then Leon followed shortly after her.

"Where do we go from here?" Claire asked,

"I don't know, but let's split up just for this floor and see if we can find anyway to get downstairs," Chris suggested, as he looked around. There didn't appear to be any kind of entrance off of this floor, but that meant it was probably somewhere else.

"Great, I call solo," Claire said,

"No, you can go with me and Jill," Chris replied,

"Actually, you can go with Claire, I'll go by myself," Jill said, "I work better solo."

"Same here," Ada agreed, "But, I'll stay with the officer over here and make sure he doesn't injure himself again." The five of them nodded, before separating into different rooms, or to the different ends of the hallway.

_(Jill)_

Entering the first room she found, she looked around first, before moving further in. She noticed something flashing in the middle of the room, but something told her not to go towards it. Well, not now. She moved around, hugging close to the wall before turning into the conjoining room. It looked like some kind of office. There was a desk in front of her, with a computer on top. She moved slowly towards it, before reaching forward for the mouse. The screen was black, but the moment she touched the mouse it jumped to a different screen.

It had a pop-up that read 'Deactivate?'. She looked around, before clicking 'Yes'. There was a sudden 'click', before the lights above her flickered slightly, before laying calm.

"Well, that was kind of pointless," Jill said out loud, before walking back into the other room. The item was flashing anymore, and she could see what it was now. It looked like some kind of battery. She walked over to pick it up, but stopped as a sudden crunching sound came. She screamed as the floor gave out from underneath her, her right foot slid in before her. Taking her into the darkness below her.

She could feel herself crush through several weak floors, before landing hard on a concrete floor.

"Aw fuck!" she cursed, grabbing her lower back in pain as it spiraled up her spine. "Son of a bitch. God damn mother fucker." she let out a slew of other curse words before finally managing to get herself under control. She managed to climb to her knees, before getting to her feet. Rubbing her back, she looked around for that battery she saw. It was laying a few feet away. She walked over, and bend down to pick it up.

That's when she heard it...,

A click of someone pulling the hammer of a gun back, and placing it a few inches from the back of her head.

The second thing she heard was a gunshot.

_(Chris and Claire)_

"Jesus!" Claire exclaimed as she heard a scream, and the sound of the floor collapsing. The room she was in shook slightly, causing her to loose her grip on her gun. It fell from her hands, and slid underneath a chair. It stopped after a few seconds, but she was still shaking from the violent vibrations. A picture slipped from her pocket and fluttered to the ground.

"You alright?" Chris asked, as he walked out from the conjoining room.

"Yeah, I'm good, just let me find my gun," Claire muttered, as she got down on her hands and knees and began to look around. "Jeez, where the fuck did my gun go?" she cursed, before noticing it underneath the chair. She had to lay on her stomach and reach out with her arm to get it. Locking her fingers around the handle, she pulled it out, and got to her feet. Checking the clip one more time, before placing it into her belt.

"Is that my Beretta?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, I borrowed it for the moment," Claire answered,

"Right, so I guess I wasted those two hours looking for it," Chris said, rolling his eyes slightly, before noticing the picture on the ground. He bend down to pick it up, and examined it. It was a picture of some chestnut-color haired kid. With a black choker, black vest, and green shirt. He looked young, probably younger than Claire. "So, who's this?"

Claire looked up, noticing that the photo had fallen out of her pocket. She snatched the picture from his hands, "It's no one you would know. Don't you think we should focus on who's scream that was? It sounded like Jill." she turned and walked out of the room.

"God, someone's moody," Chris muttered, shaking his head before following her out into the hallway.

_(Leon and Ada)_

Ada pulled the trigger of her Punisher several times, watching as the bullets shredded through the Licker's body. It squealed and shrieked as pieces of flesh and muscle was blown off. She aimed her gun higher, and put the final bullet into it's exposed brain. She watched as the body dropped from the ceiling and landed in the familiar pile in one corner of the room. It seemed like of all the rooms they had to choose, they had to choose the room that was like a Licker's nest. If those even existed.

"Ada, behind you," Leon warned from the other side of the room, as he blasted through two Licker's at once.

She could hear one hiss as it lunged towards her. She swung around, doing a roundhouse kick to it's face, as she dug her high-heel into it's head. It flew across the room, landing sprawled on the ground. She raised her Punisher to shoot it, but the Licker was quicker. It's sharp, piercing tongue cut right into her right side. Slicing through her crimson dress.

"Shit," she cursed, placing a hand lightly over her side, watching as blood oozed from the shallow cut. She raised her weapon once more, and fired five times. She heard the Licker's death cry by the third bullet, but she felt like blasting the hell out of it with two more shots. She managed to nearly blow off it's entire head. That seemed to be about all of them, except for the two Leon had. But, it seemed like he could handle it. Instead, she blew the smoke away from the barrel of her gun, and placed it back into it's holster. She examined her wound. It wasn't bad, it just cut the first layer of skin, allowing small drops of blood to bleed through. Usually the Licker's did more damage, but it must've been the distance between them. Or, the kick she sent to it's face had distorted some of it's senses. She noticed a dark, almost black patch of skin a few inches above the new cut.

She ran her fingers over it. It was thick, and rough. Heavy with scar tissue. A scar from a long time ago. She pulled away from it, and let the rip in her dress just about cover itself.

"You alright?" Leon asked, as he walked over to her. Small splatters of blood decorated his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Ada answered,

"Could be better," he replied, feeling some of his earlier wounds rip open and bleed some. "But, I'll be fine for now."

"Well, this room's cleared out, we might as well see what's in the other rooms," she said, watching as he agreed. Just as they were about to exit the room, the floor shook as a scream was heard. The two held onto each other to keep their balance as the walls vibrated slightly. The whole tremor only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed to vibrate some soon afterwards.

"What was that all about?" Leon asked, as he looked around,

"I don't know, but let's check up on the others, see if they know anything," Ada said, as they headed out into the hallway, and almost ran dead-on into Chris and Claire. The two groups managed to stop themselves from running smack into each other, and instead ran into the person behind them. Meaning Claire ran back into Chris, and Ada ran back into Leon.

"Jeez, we really need to stop running into things," Claire commented, "Did you guys hear that scream earlier?"  
"Yeah, and this entire place shake. Do you guys know what happened?" Leon asked,

"No, but-," Chris started, before the sound of a gunshot ringing out cut him off.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! (Thanks Alaska Kennedy! Love your story!)**


	16. What?

**A/N: Alright, maybe I lied. I already knew what was going to be in this chapter, and when I typed it up, it wasn't as long as I had hoped it to be. It always comes up too short. /growl/ Anyways, I'll see what I can do about the other chapters. I might put up another story, but maybe not. Then I"ll be working on like, three stories at once. That's not easy to do. But, it's possible. **

She expected to feel the first few seconds of the gunshot blowing through her skull, before exploding in her brain and leaving her corpse to slump over and rot. But, that's not what came. Instead, she felt warm liquid splash across the back of her neck. She heard the sound of a body hitting the ground behind her. She wanted to turn around, but found herself to afraid to. Not knowing what was there.

Tightening the grip of on her gun, she slowly spun around to see what it was. She spotted a dark figure standing at the end of the room. Gun raised. Her breath caught in her throat, as she glanced down at the body in front of her. The man was wearing some kind of what appeared to Umbrella uniform. Must've been one of those assassins that were supposingly after them. She guessed she had that person to thank, but that didn't mean she could lower her guard.

She watched as the other person lowered their weapon, and began walking towards her. She took a step back, and kept her gun raised. Watching as the figure stopped as well. But, only for a split moment, before continuing walking forward. She watched as the figure stepped into the light.

She gasped and dropped her gun in surprised. Her mouth hung open slightly as she kept her position.

"Barry?" she whispered, watching as the older man who stood in front of her smiled.

"Of course, who else would I be?" he asked, as he glanced down at the body. "I'm glad I made it in time. That guy almost blew your brains out."

"But you..., back at the...," she didn't even managed to finish her sentence, before she threw herself at the older man. Burying her face into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him down slightly.

"Yeah, I knew you would," Barry said, rubbing her head as she pulled away. "But, you didn't think a little explosion was going to keep a man like me down, did you?"

"Well, you're an old man Barry, don't forget that," Jill reminded, "But, how did you get out of that gas station?"

"Long story," he answered,

"I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon," Jill replied, she watched as the old man sighed before telling his story.

_**Flashback**_

He watched as Claire climbed through the window, disappearing to the other side. He was constantly switching between watching the door, and making sure none of the other three got into trouble as Claire called an 'all-clear', and Rebecca went in second.

When Rebecca gave the same call, Jill gave him a finally nod, before lifting herself up into the window and started climbing through.

That's when it happened.

The door leading into the customer area busted down as two of the dead dogs dashed in. He didn't waste anytime in putting a single bullet between them, watching as the two dogs were blown back from the heavy blast. Two more dogs quickly came to fill the space, but unlike the first, the two separated and attacked from two angles. He managed to shoot one, but before he could get the other one, it latched it's jaw around his right arm. It's teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Barry!" Jill called from outside,

"I'll be fine," he answered, switching his gun to his left hand, as he managed to throw the dog off. Sending it across the room with a single swing. He shot that dog, before switching over and shooting one that was coming up from behind him. Nearly blasting it's entire head off, since it was close-range with a magnum. "You guys just get out of here, I'll follow you as soon as I can."

He could hear her hesitate, "You can as soon as you can" she called, before the sound of the three retreating were heard. At least they were out of danger. For now.

He was about to fire off another round, as yet two more dogs filled the area. That's when it struck him. There were gasoline barrels all over the place, if he missed once, it would blow this entire place to holy hell. But, that was also when an idea struck him. He was running low on ammo anyways, but maybe he could use this place to his advantage. He stepped to the side as a dog came flying at him, watching as it struck the wall with a sickening crack.

He moved around one of the car jack things, where the wheel-less car was sitting, before around to where the crushed car was. The dogs had been momentarily distracted, as another sound had came from outside, but he didn't notice it. So, they had lost track of him for now, and he had the platform things as a cover. He moved quietly, but quickly towards the open door. Surprisingly, it was still on it's hinges.

He glanced back at the dogs who were now milling around. He had a one-hit chance at this. He dashed towards the door, sliding through the doorway. He managed to grab the door before hand, and watched as it slammed shut in front of him. There were several loud barkings room inside as they took note of him. He only had a few seconds, so he had to make the most of it.

Running between the aisles, he could heard the door break once more, this time the door slid to the floor. The dogs were growling viciously, with their claws scratching heavily on the floor. He noted one of the windows in the back of the store was already broken. At least that would save him the trouble. He leaped through it, but the moment he hit the ground outside, he spun around and raised his .44 magnum.

He could see four of the zombie dogs running towards him. Still, he managed to catch a glimpse of the gasoline tanks in the garage. He pulled the trigger twice. Just to ensure a hit. He heard one of the bullets pierce the tank, and instantly dashed like hell away from the place. It wasn't but a few seconds later, before he could hear the roar of fire and the explosion as it met the gasoline. The place was ignited in seconds. He managed to keep to his feet despite the feel of hot air brushing against the back of his neck.

Sure that he was out of exploding distance, he turned around and watched as the fire reached the rest of the tanks, and exploded once more. Shreds and shards of metal went flying everywhere. He watched as the smoke only darkened the sky even more. Hopefully the other three managed to get out of distance in time.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were still inside when it blew up," Jill said, as soon as he was done telling his story. "God, why didn't you come and tell us you were still alive? I was worried sick about you. That it was my fault."

"I had some other things to deal with," Barry answered, before looking around. "Come on, I don't like to stay in one spot for too long. It makes it easier for these kind of soldiers." he motioned towards the dead man on the ground, "To find you. Apparently they're tracking us down, and have been ordered to kill us, so we'll have to be on alert in order to catch them."

"Yeah, we know about them, they're the ones who got Carlos," Jill commented, her voice hinted with sorrow,

He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided to keep it to himself. "Have you seen the others?" he asked instead,

"Yeah, we were searching a few floors up," Jill replied, "But, then the room I was in collapsed."

"These buildings are pretty weak, so you'll have to be careful around them," Barry said, "Hopefully they'll know enough to come down here as well."

_(Everyone else)_

Ignoring each other's questions, the four of them entered the room where they heard the scream and what might've been the source of the sudden shake. Entering the room, everyone took note of the crater in the middle of the room. A closure examination proved it went through several floors before the darkness obscured the rest of their sight.

"Damn, how far does that go down?" Leon asked, kneeling down beside it,

"Only one way to find out," Claire said, making sure her gun was tight in her belt.

"Claire you better not...-," Chris started, before watching as she leaped down, and disappeared. He groaned, "That idiot, she doesn't know what's down there." He sighed, knowing he had to go after her. She was his sister. Putting his gun away, he jumped down after her.

Leon just sat back and watched as the two leaped down. He looked over at Ada. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to find some other way down," she answered, before turning and leaving the room.

"Wait up," Leon called, getting to his feet before running after her. Surprisingly she waited for him to catch up with her, before continuing on. It seemed like a single hallway with no way down, and only the roof above them. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I dunno, but there has to be another way down," Ada commented, as she started pacing up the hallway. She took note of everything around them. On her way back down the hall, after reaching the end, she noticed a crack in the wall. It was long, almost reaching from ceiling to floor. She pushed against slightly, it wavered against her bodyweight. "Hmmm, something about this wall doesn't seem right."

"What's wrong with it?" Leon asked, standing by her side.

"I don't know, seems like something's behind it," she answered, looking it over. "Here, can you push against it and see if it breaks? You know, just ram it with your shoulder." she watched as he nodded, and stepped off to the side.

He handed her the shotgun, and his Matilda. She kept back, and watched as he struck the wall with his left shoulder. It cracked even more, and small pieces of plaster fell to the ground. A few more hits came, before it cracked completely. She watched as he hit the wall one more time, before it collapsed beneath him.  
"Whoa!" Leon exclaimed, before falling after the wall. A flight of staircase was hidden behind it. Unfortunately, Leon knew that before Ada did.

She winced as she heard him tumble down the staircase. She could him him groaning, and grunting every time he hit a stair. She winced as she heard him strike the solid ground at the bottom. She moved over and peered down the stairs, "Leon, you alright?" she called,

"I'm fine, just fine," Leon answered, after landing hard on his stomach. He got up slowly, "I've never been so fine in my life." He rubbed his back, before turning around to watch her come down the stairs. "That's the last time I ever listen to you."

"Well, I found a way down, didn't I," she pointed out, brushing off some of the plaster from his shoulder. She handed his weapons back to him, before exploring the rest of the hallway.

He sighed and followed her. She seemed to know where she was going, even she didn't. She just had that look of cool and calm. So collective that she looked like she knew every corner of the world. "So, where do you think we're going?" he asked, figuring he could probably humor her about her intelligence a bit.

"Well, I don't know what floor we're on, neither do I really know where we're going, but knowing this place, it can't be safe," she replied, as soon as she finished with that, the two looked up as a deep moan, more like a sort-of growl came from the end of the hallway.

_(Rebecca)_

Groaning, she stopped walking and put her hand to her forehead. Her headache was coming back, but she couldn't stop moving. It was too dangerous. Couldn't stay in one spot for too long. Could get caught. But, she couldn't even walk in a straight line, and she sure as hell couldn't take aim with her gun. Not very good aim anyways. But, that wasn't an excuse. She just had to keep moving.

Her legs felt like rubber, and shook under her bodyweight. She ended up having to lean up against a car to keep herself from collapsing to the ground. _Come on, you handled the training facility by yourself, didn't you? _she thought to herself, as she pushed off the car and continued on. _Yeah, then again, you were only alone for like an hour_ she corrected herself.

She walked a little bit further, before striking something with her foot that ended up pitching her to the ground. She cursed herself as she hit the concrete, scraping her palms and knees slightly. She looked back to see what she had tripped over, and noticed something shining on the ground. She reached over and picked it up, noticing it was a piece of a broken mirror. She noticed something shining behind her in the mirror's reflection. She glanced over her shoulder to see a iron door just barely hidden by a corner of another building. Curious, she got to her feet and walked over to it.

She kept her gun up, doubting she could aim worth anything. Stepping into a small alleyway, she approached the door, and looked it over. It was bolted to the doorframe, and didn't have a doorknob. Like one of those lock-release doors where you had to swipe a keycard, or put in a password in order for it to release. For this one, there was a control panel nearby with what appeared to be a password-release. She didn't know a password though.

There was a sudden crash that came from the back of the alley, it startled her as she jumped slightly and dropped her gun. She sighed as nothing appeared to jump out yet. She bend down to get her gun, watching as something slipped out of her breast pocket of her shirt. Clanging to the ground was the medal she had found at the park. She had forgotten she had that. Picking up her gun, she got the medal as well.

She was about to put it back into her pocket before noticing something carved into the back of it. The overall medal was the shape of a hourglass. The front of it was decorated as some kind of weird medallion, sort-of broach looking thing. The back had the numbers 756409 carved into the back.

Looking over at the panel, it did require a number password. It could work, right? it was worth a shot. She reached over and typed the six numbers into the panel and watched as it flickered on the screen for a minute, before beeping. Another panel emerged from the bottom of the first one, and stuck out. It had a small engrave thing that was empty. Oddly enough it was shaped like an hourglass. Shrugging, she placed the medal in the area, and watched as the panel retract and joined the first one.

The small screen flickered once more, before flashing green. It beeped, before the door unlocked. The sound of air being compressed before being released was heard it opened about a quarter inch. Reaching forward, she slid her fingers under it and pulled it open. It was heavy, which was the reason she was only able to pull it open enough for her to squeeze in.

Hearing the door slam shut and lock behind her, she entered the dimly-lit room. It was large, and decorated in old boxes and shelves. The floor was covered in carpet. An old chair sat in the corner, while an old trunk sat next to it. There were two doors leading out, but they both appeared to be dead-bolted, and locked. Like this was some kind of solitary confinement room. She walked around a few times, getting a good look over everything. She stopped as her headache came back, like a hot knife stabbing into her head. She sat down in the chair to see if relaxing would ease the pain. It did, only slightly, but enough for her to think again.

She didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of trying to get out of this town, but her body ached, and her eyes had already closed themselves. Maybe only for a few minutes...

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the nice reviews!**


	17. What Again?

**A/N: Sorry so much for the delay guys, we've been having internet problems for awhile. Actually it's been disconnected for like, three weeks. Anyways, sorry!**

Striking the ground hard, she handled the impact well before straightening up on her feet. The place was dark, so it took her eyes awhile before they could adjust to the lack of lighting. She took a step forward, jumping as she heard something heavy land behind her. She spun around only to see her brother standing a few feet behind her.

"Jesus Chris, what the hell," Claire cursed, shaking slightly to get rid of being jumped. "Don't jump out like that."

"Me? You're the one who jumped first," Chris argued back, before shaking his head, "Just forget about it and let's go see if we can't find Jill." he moved past her, and continued on into the dark of the room. It wasn't long before his foot hit something and caused him to stumble slightly. "What the fuck?"  
"God, watch your language," Claire replied sarcastically as she pulled up to his side. She knelt down to examine what it was. She met the cold eyes of a dead face. From the small trickle of blood coming it's forehead, it was a recent kill. There was a mask that covered half the person's face, basically from the tip of his nose down. But, there was still the look of surprise on his face. She stood up. "Well, someone definitely put a bullet in this guy's head. Never saw it coming."

"Well, he doesn't look like one of us," Chris said, as he nudged the body with the tip of his foot. He noticed the all too familiar sign of Umbrella on the person's shoulder. He stepped back, and shook his head. "Doesn't matter, looks like he was on the other side anyways. One more person we won't have to worry about."

"Whatever," Claire said, walking after him as he started walking off. Just as they started to enter the hallway outside, she reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, "Chris hang on."

"What?" he asked, pausing at her word,

"I thought I saw something over there," Claire answered, she pulled the Beretta from her belt. "I'm gonna go check it out." She pushed past him before he could object and slowly moved down the hallway. She spotted something moving from behind the corner, and her curiosity was getting to her.

"Claire, I'd rather you not go," Chris objected, catching up with her. He kept his Samurai Edge up as well. "You can never predict what's around the corner." he followed her as they turned the nearby corner. They both surveyed the dark area with their weapons, getting nothing in response. He sighed, "Alright, seems like we worried for nothing, but let's just keep our...," he started before something clicked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, before slowly turning around. Meeting the barrel of a Shotgun SPAS12 as it was placed against his stomach.

"Move, and I'll blow your freakin' stomach out," the masked shotgun wielder muttered, his index finger resting on the trigger.

* * *

She spotted what looked like a zombie come racing out of the shadows, arms stretched out in front of it. But, that was impossible, zombies couldn't run, not at that speed. A mist of green gas surrounded it's head, while the skin on it's body was now red. It roared before lunging forward. It's claws scratching into her left cheek pulling almost down her neck. She managed to swung her arm around and slam it into the wall. She heard Leon cock the shotgun, before putting a bullet into the decayed body at close-range.

Bits and pieces of flesh, and large amounts of blood splattered across the two as the bullet exploded into the body.

"Oh thanks," Ada muttered reaching up to wipe the blood from her face. She looked down at the for sure lifeless body, "Well, it should be dead now. I don't know what that thing was, but it's something new."

"Let's just get out of here," Leon said, grabbing her by the arm as he slung the shotgun across his back. The two continued down the hallway. Just as they were about to turn another corner there was a sudden growl that stopped them. He turned to see that creature running towards them again. "That thing's still alive? Jesus, what the hell is that thing?" He raised his Matilda up to shoot it, but the creature reached them before he could pull the trigger. It's claws cut into his hand, sending his gun off across the floor.

Raising her own weapon, Ada pulled the Blacktail several times, planting the barrel against the creature's head. Fragments of it's skull, and brains blew out the other side. She watched as the creature groaned before dropping to the ground. She blew the smoke away before looking over to see Leon retrieving his weapons from faraway. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, not much worse as I was before," Leon answered, checking his weapon for damage. He looked at his hand, examining the long cuts that ranged from his index finger down to his wrist.

"Let's get out of here," Ada said, as she started down the hallway. Her high-heels clicking against the floor,

"Whoa hang on," Leon said, running to check up with her. "You alright, I saw it hit your face earlier? Is it alright?"

"It's fine, not much worse as I was before," she repeated back to him, smiling as she heard him let out an annoyed sigh,

"Women," he muttered.

* * *

There was a sudden crash that caused her to jump, snorting slightly as it knocked her from her sleep. She pushed her hair out of her face, glancing around as she tried to find the source. Nothing. Getting to her feet, she stretched and checked her weapon. She recovered from the fall, she didn't hurt as much, but she probably couldn't run as fast as before. She was about to move before noticing something sticking out of the item box. Reaching over, she pulled it open and took the item. It was a key card, and a key.

She examined the key card, noticing the picture and name placed next to it. It was a young girl, probably younger than she was. Long, thick blonde hair, almost like a mane, was pulled back into a bun and almost matched her light blue eyes. She wore a pair of thin framed glasses, and a nice tailor suit. She almost looked like a secretary. The name Alexandra Molina was printed on the card.

She had a sudden flashback to the woman in the park. Hanging in the tree with only one eye, and half a tongue. Was this the girl? The same one? She looked on, and around the room. There were those two doors, one of them needed a key card. She glanced down at the card in her hand before walking over to the door. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Sliding the card in the reader, she waited for the beeping sound, before a green light flashed and the door released. Pushing it open, she walked into a large empty hallway. Like some kind of laboratory, moving down she took note of the locked doors and the multiple bulletin boards with notes. Then, by each door was a name. More like a last name printed on the name plate. There was Thompson, Stuart, Mills, and the last one read Molina.

She stopped and checked the key card. That was this girl's last name, but why did she leave her key card so far away? Or, did someone place it there? Shrugging off the questions, she walked over to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. Fumbling through her pockets, she pulled out the key she had found before. Wondering to herself if the key would work. She pushed the key into the lock, and gave it a twist. She heard the lock release, the door swung open. _Alright, this is getting a little too weird, _she thought, before entering the room. There was a desk covered in paper, a bookcase filled with notebooks, a fish tank with dead fish in it, and the floor was stained with blood. _Jeez, what happened here? _she asked herself, before moving over towards the desk. Most of the papers were stained with blood, and illegible. She pushed some of it to the side, stacking others into small piles.

She felt her wrist push into something, and the sound of something hitting the ground. She looked down as something brushed against her foot. It looked like a tape recorder of some sort. She stooped down and picked it up, looking it over in her hands. It looked like it had just finished recording, like someone forgot to hit the stop button. Curious, she rewind it, and hit play. At first, nothing came, before there was a sharp crack, and a soft, young voice came from the tape.

_"September 21, 6:30 p.m. It seems like just yesterday I was graduating high school, and then completing college. Earning my degree in Science and moving to this town of Deadwood. But, that's been years ago. This town was sweet and quiet at first, but it seems as though something's breaking the innocence here. I've heard the rumors, but I can't tell truth from lie. Fact from fiction. About a week ago, people started disappearing, or feeling extremely ill and losing memory. They said that this town has been plagued by some kind of disease, most of the doctors and scientist here believe it's Cancer, that's why they got this new shipment of this new so-called 'Miracle Drug' for it. But, I've seen the graphs, I've seen the examinations. It's not Cancer, but something else."_

The recorder stopped for a moment, before instantly picking back up again, _"September 23, 8:00 p.m. More and more people are getting sick, now some of my colleagues are as well. Thompson, and Mills already had to call in sick today. I can't believe it, is this really some kind of plague? Is it spreading? But, most of us barely leave the building. Is it the blood? We have a few samples of it in the lab, now that I think of it, one of the samples broke the other day. I believe Thompson was standing in that room, could he have gotten this plague? It's possible he could've passed it onto Mills. I have to investigate into this, before I go insane over it."_

A longer pause. This time, as her voice continued, it seemed to crack slight and hinted deep regret and sorrow. _"September 27, 6:30 a.m. Half of the townspeople died today, in only a few hours. The hospital could just barely bring people in, before they were pushing them out in body bags. So many..., children died as well, god my heart aches for those who lost to this...thing. It seems as though it's spreading just like Black Plague. This could possibly be another wave, but the symptoms are so different. It can't be." _there was a slight pause as the girl sighed, _"Sometimes I regret ever being a child genius, and moving to this forsaken town. I don't know anyone here anymore, god I wish I could just drop everything and leave, but it seems like I know too much for them just to left me go. It's like they're keeping us here. I did some research on the so-called 'Miracle Drug', it seems to be making the situation worse instead of better. I found out that a company named Umbrella sent them to us. I haven't heard that name before, but it sounds familiar, and suspicious. I'm going to look into all of this, but right now I think I'll go for a walk. It's better than sitting in this confined room. Rumors have it, they call this town Deadwood, because every time someone dies, they plant a tree. Seems like they'll be a lot of trees this month." _the girl sighed, before placing the recorder down without turning it off. Putting the recorder down herself, Rebecca looked around, before walking off to examine the bookcase. There were notebooks of findings, diseases, and all sorts of other things. She walked over to the fish tank, and looked at the small bodies bobbling at the water's surface. She shook her head before walking to the other side of the room. She jumped as she heard a zombie, pulling her gun, she swung around and searched the room. But, nothing was there. She looked around, before slowly walking towards the door, that's when she realized the noise was coming from the recorder. It had been silent for maybe ten minutes, was that when the town was overtaken? In ten minutes, or had it started far before? Maybe that's how the girl died, she was caught off-guard in the park. But, how did she end up in the tree? She shook her head, it didn't matter now. Wasn't important.

With some new information, she walked out into the hallway and continued on her way. She had to find some kind of way out of this place, and get back with the others. But, how? There didn't seem to be anyway possible. Coming to a three way, she took to the right and continued on. She only walked a few feet before hearing something clicking behind her. She spun around keeping her gun up as she tried to make out what it was. It didn't sound like a Hunter, and she couldn't see it yet. There was another series of click sounds, before something jumped from the dark.

_Shit, _she thought, backing up slightly. It was a Plague Crawler. They were difficult to kill, especially with a handgun, and they usually came in packs of two or, possibly three. It would be better to just try and outrun it, but they were fast for bugs. She fired once at it's head, before turning and dashing off. She heard it squeal, before it started coming after her. Her shoes barely hit the ground as she dashes as fast as she could. She could hear more of them, maybe three more. They were already ganging up on her. And, from experience, she knew it hurt when they either bite or, clawed you. There was a door a few yards in front of her, she just needed to make it that far. She felt one of them claw at the back of her ankle, causing her to stumble slightly and lose her speed. Just a few more feet...,

She watched as the door busted open, causing it to bounce slightly as it struck the wall. A dark figure stood in the doorway, wielding a large gun with one hand. She watched as it seemed as though they aimed it at her. Just as they were about to pull the trigger, she ducked to the ground. Striking the cold floor, she rolled a few times before hearing bullets go off. She heard the Plague Crawlers squeal and heard the sound of their lifeless bodies striking the ground. As soon as she came to a stop, she got to one knee and pulled her gun up. Landing just a few feet from the dark figure. She was breathing heavily, and her gun shook slightly in her hands.

"Whoa there, don't you think I've gone through enough today," the figure replied, holding his hands up as he rested the barrel of his gun against the side of his neck. Switching it to his shoulder as soon as he realized it was still hot.

She waited for a minute trying to recognize the voice, before putting her gun down, "Carlos?"

"The one and only," he answered, smirking as he helped her to her feet,

"But you died back at the hotel place," Rebecca sputtered, "Y-you, you..., how are you still alive?"

"Oh, you know, the magically 'Bring-People-Back-To-Life' fairy came," Carlos said sarcastically, before switching tones. "Actually I'm not really sure, I just remember going unconscious when I hit the ground and then waking up to some weird place. I learn not to ask questions, but it seems like the injury isn't as bad as I thought it was. Through-and-through, didn't hit anything important."

"Alright, well that doesn't explain anything but I guess it'll do," Rebecca said, "A lot of weird things have been going on, and I can't seem to just focus on one thing anymore. Let's just go and see if we can't get out of here and found the others." she pushed past him and continued down that hallway,

"You mean they're not with you?" Carlos asked as he ran to check up with her.

"No, I lost them back when I fell off the rooftop," she answered,

"Well, you're welcome for that," Carlos scuffed as he walked past her,

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, watching as he turned around and walked backwards, still looking towards her,

"For helping you back there, just before you turned to zombie food," he replied,

She stopped, "That was you? You know, now that I think of it, those gunshots sounded pretty familiar."

"We'll they're from your one and truly," Carlos joked, before turning and walking away.


	18. Moving On

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter.**

Claire screamed slightly as she heard multiple gunshots go off, and heard someone hit the ground. Two gunshots were from far away, while one was almost right next to her. It was too dark to know or, see what happened, which left her just standing there with her gun up. She spotted two figures come running down the hallway, she almost pulled the trigger on them before one of the figures called out.

"Claire, is Chris okay?" she recognized the voice as Jill, and looked over to her side to find the answer to Jill's question. She could see two bodies on the ground, but only one of them was moving.

"Chris, that had better be you," Claire muttered, lowering her gun as she watched the figure get to his feet. She was relieved to see that it was her black-haired brother. She pulled her weapon down, and put her hand to her chest as she found out her heart was basically tripling it's course. "Yeah Jill, he's good to go."

"Thank god, what the hell happened?" she asked as she walked up to them, she had something heavy-looking strapped to her belt on her left hip.

"Jill?" Chris asked, his eyes adjusting to the dark enough for him to be able to identify her. "What happened to you? We heard you scream and the floor collapse."

"Well, that's exactly what happened, the floor collapsed underneath me and I screamed like a girl," Jill explained, "Now, over that subject, let's move into the light. There are all sorts of soldiers down here, we already killed one, but I think Umbrella has definitely set up some kind of trap for us."

"We? Who's this other person?" Chris asked, as he looked up to the larger figure behind Jill. A slight smile played at his lips as he recognized the person. "Well, seems like even a fire couldn't stop the old man."

"Not much can anymore," Barry agreed, glancing down at the dead figure at their feet. "Well, that seems like the second one we've killed from behind. This people are good, but not good enough. Let's just head out of here, alright." The two of them nodded and followed Jill and Barry down the hallway they had been exploring before hearing voices. "What about the other four?" he asked, "Leon, Ada, Rebecca and Carlos?"

"We got separated from Rebecca about an hour ago," Chris answered, "And I assume that Leon and Ada didn't feel like following us, so they might be a few floors up top."

"And Carlos is dead," Claire added, getting a disapproving and somewhat hurt look from Jill. "He is, he got shot through the chest and pretty much looked dead," she added, tossing her head before looking away. "Besides, his body wasn't there this morning. Something might've ate him."

"Claire, could you try not to bring things like that up," Chris scolded, watching as Jill tried not to preoccupy herself with it. Barry just seemed to nod and sigh to himself as he took the lead of the small group.

"Well, let's focus on Chambers, we can't lose her," Barry said, "She's way too young and vulnerable to let go. Ada and Leon can look after each other for just awhile longer."

"Right now, let's try getting out of here, or finding a way out," Jill said, "Doesn't seem like we can just get up and walk out the boundaries of this town. Too much trouble going around and if there are anymore soldiers we're bound to run into them like that."

"Let's get a move on here," Chris said, glancing over his shoulder into the growing darkness behind them, "I don't think we're alone anymore."

* * *

The two walked in ever-growing silence, as they searched the lower floor and tried to find a way out or, tried to get to the other floors. They managed to climb out onto a step beside the building. Since the place had been built like two towers placed together, with one half of the building taller, and the other half shorter. They walked along the large area trying to get a hold on their surroundings. Moving past two large air conditioner units, Ada stepped towards the edge, getting as close as she could without falling off. Looking over the side, everything looked smaller, but some details could be seen. Like a cherry-red pick up truck had a large dent in the side, and a flat tire on the front left side.

There weren't that many monsters out, maybe they only came out during the night. or they were hiding. For a minute, she thought about the Chambers kid, but pushed it out of her mind. The girl seemed tough and able to handle herself, after all she's survived this far with her age.

"Doesn't seem to bad," she spoke, "Not a lot of creatures out today." she turned around to see Leon fiddling with the earlier bandage on his arm.

"You watch, the moment we get down there, they'll all decided to come out and play," he responded, as he placed the bandage back and repositioned the shotgun on his back. "That's exactly what they do, they make you think it's all fine and dandy waiting for you to say 'Oh well it looks like a beautiful day outside, let's all go join the critters of Mother Nature', and then you step out and they rip out your guts."

"Yeah, killed by the critters of Mother Veronica uh?" Ada asked sarcastically as she stepped back from edge, turned back and walked past him.

"Mother Veronica, oh that's a good one," Leon complimented, as he followed her.

"You don't even know who she is," Ada replied, as she investigated one of the corners of the place. Taking a close look at the ridges on the bricks.

"So, you don't either," Leon countered,

Ada turned around towards him, "I know the T-Veronica virus is named after her." she turned back and examined the walls once more. "You know it looks like we can walk out on this ledge, holding onto the bricks for support and be able to move around to the other side of the building and maybe we'll be able to get to a fire escape or, a window and get to another floor of this building. Seems like an idea to me."

"What kind of idea?" Leon asked, "Because it sounds crazy to me."

"Fine, if you want to cry about it, you can stay here," Ada responded, placing her gun back into it's holster, before she stepped onto the narrow ledge, just barely managing to get her shoes to fit. Sliding her fingers into the small ridges, she managed to get herself balanced enough to move along the side of the wall. She heard Leon sigh, and watch as she continued to move. She shook several times, but her lean, light body was perfect for this kind of spy stuff. And she managed to get to the corner of the building in no time. She had some trouble getting around, but not much. Keeping the front of her body almost pressed against the wall, she moved in front of empty and dark windows. She half-expected something to jump out and push her off the ledge, but nothing ever came.

To her luck, there was a fire escape just a few feet away. She just had to make it that far. She could hear her high-heels scraping against the concrete, and made a mental note to herself that she probably needed to get some more as soon as they made it out of this place. As soon as her left foot struck the metal of the ladder case, she slid underneath the safety railing and onto the metal flooring. There was a door to her right and a ladder leading both up or, down to her left. The question was which way to go? Go down and possible see if Leon's theory was true. Head inside and probably go through a longer maze. Go up and end up back at square one. Actually, the question was what were they trying to accomplish here?

"Let's head down," Leon commented, scaring the fool out of her as she jumped and nearly dropped her gun in surprise.

"Jesus Leon! Don't do that!" she scolded, "You scared the fuck out of me."

"Well, my missions complete, I've been trying to do that since day one," Leon smirked, before heading over to the ladder. "Let's just go down alright, hopefully we might find Rebecca along the way, and we might meet up with the other three." Getting a grip on the ladder, he climbed down and leaped off two feet from the bottom. Checking the area out, he called an 'All-Clear'.

Ada followed down and landed by his side, "Alright Einstein, where do we go now?"

"Uh, let's head into this dark alley here, looks like fun," Leon answered,

"Let's not," Ada said, shaking her head. She looked around herself, before spotting a pair of large garage doors a few feet away. "Let's check out that place, it seems like a delivery area, might lead to the basement. And, if we're lucky, it might be where the other three are."

"Fine, let's go with the woman's decision," Leon responded with slight sarcasms as he followed her, "After all you girls think you're the smarter side of the species."

"Well, we're the one with two X chromosomes," Ada replied, watching as Leon lifted one of the garage doors just enough for them to slip into the barely lit room.

* * *

While the two moved down the room and silence, Rebecca couldn't help but to keep glancing over at the Latin American soldier beside her. He looked pretty happy, not smiling of course, but he just seemed happy. He whistled slightly as he held his Assault Rifle with both hands. She didn't really know if she could trust him, but she did have some encounters in the past where she didn't trust in the beginning but after someone saves your life a few times, you change your mind.

"You know what, you're kind of like a cat," Carlos commented out of nowhere,

"Why would you say that?" Rebecca asked, falling a few steps behind him,

"Well, from the stories I've heard, you've slipped past death on most occasions," he answered as they turned a corner, into another empty corridor.

"Well, it's not like I made a deal with the Devil," she responded, "Just giving the Angel of Death a run for her job, besides half the time someone else was helping me."

"Is that why Chris said that we can't really let you out of eyesight?" Carlos asked,

"Yeah, but I've been known to be helpful on some occasions too, so don't expect me to be just some kind of weak little girl that needs someone else's help twenty-four hours a day," she countered,

"Hey, whoa, I didn't say anything about that," Carlos said, putting his hands up in defense, as if to ward off her sudden anger. "I mean, I don't doubt you there. I'm just sayin' from what other people have said. Besides, I hardly even know you, little less even seen you fight."

She didn't want to make enemies with him, and just chose to drop the conversation at that point. Hoping they could just follow the next few hallways in silence. Not saying she didn't trust him or anything, he just sort of caused some suspicious. That was all.

The two stopped as a sudden hissing sound. Neither of them could recognize the noise, and turned around to confront the enemy. Something hissed from the shadows before lunging out at the two.

She took a quick step back as an Eliminator landed in front of her. It's white fur ripped and bloody. It's sharp yellow eyes were flaming with angry as it hissed once more with it's large carnivores teeth flashing. She raised her weapon and shot it once in the face. It blew it back some, but wasn't enough to keep it down. Getting to it's feet it leaped forward and landed in her chest. It's sharp teeth going for her throat. She struggled with it, but it's sharp claws knocked her gun out of her hand. Fitting her arms against it's chest, she managed to keep it from sinking it's teeth into her neck, and swung her body around before throwing it off. She searched for gun and found it laying a few feet away. She made an attempt to get it, but failed as the Eliminator lunged at her once more.

Drawing her already blood-stained knife, she brought it down on it's head. Feeling the blade scrap against it's skull, before cracking straight through the bone. Ripping it out, pieces of brain tissue was caught in the ridges of the blade as the body slumped dead. Another hiss came from behind, but she turned around in time to see another zombified monkey leap out at her. Pulling the knife up, she let gravity and angle take it's course and let the blade sink through the approaching Eliminator's chest. Straight through the heart. Throwing yet another body off, she looked up to see a third one come from the shadows. She stepped back, ducking as the Eliminator lunged out at her, and grabbed her gun from the ground.

Getting to her feet, she turned around and planted three bullets into the back of it's skull. It growled once more, before slumping dead into it's own pool of blood. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned around at the sound of gunshots. She watched as Carlos threw one off from his back, swung around and planted numerous bullets into the Eliminator's chest, practically leaving it as nothing more than bits and pieces of tissue. He had a few deep scratches, but nothing life taking. There were two more bodies surrounding him.

"Well, I'm surprised someone in your condition made it through that," Rebecca commented, sliding her knife back into it's holster,

"Yeah, well I'm running on dead here," Carlos replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead, as he held his gun at his side. He changed the empty clip with a full one, leaving him with possibly either two or, one clips left. He had bothered to get around to counting his ammo. "What the hell were those? Zombie Monkeys?"

"Eliminator's is what Umbrella called them, but I just preferred them as dead," Rebecca said, checking up on her clip, a little less than a quarter. Not much ammo left, but she still had her knife. But, the blade was bound to break sometime soon. "Let's just get the hell out of here before something else decides to lunge out."


	19. More Trouble

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews!**

Keeping her gun close to her face, she twisted the doorknob before pushing it open with her shoulder. Nothing seemed to be in the next hallway. Seemed was one word that needed to be investigated. Carefully, she stepped into the room, keeping a close eye on every door that laid to their side. Still nothing. Since it seemed quiet so far, she pretty much labeled it as safe.

"Alright, this place seems clear," Rebecca commented, as she stepped forward. She half-turned towards Carlos standing a few feet behind her. His dark hair was already darkened around his bangs, since his forehead was covered in a light blanket of sweat. He was taking deeper, slower breaths, and was sort of leaning back half of the time. She assumed he was getting tired, she was too, but there didn't seem time to just rest. Not now anyways.

"Good, then let's keep going and maybe we'll get out of this place," Carlos replied, as he followed after her. The two continued down the hallway in silence, the only thing they could hear was his heavy breathing, which seemed to have gotten heavier in the last few minutes.

Coming up to a cracked door to their left, she edged her way towards it, and positioned her barrel just between the door and the doorframe. Easing it open, she took a look at what she could see, but still nothing came to view. She stepped back, ready to close the door before there was a slight 'thump' sound from inside. Half of her froze at the sound, the other half seemed intrigued and curious about it. She was close to pulling the door against the doorframe, before a webbed hand shot out and grabbed the door. It's skin was a deep-green, sort of mixed with blue, color. It had smooth scales and was covered in a mixture of water and slime. The webbed fingers were equipped with small, but deadly claws. She heard what might've been a small 'ribbit' sort of mixed with a growl kind of thing, as the creature nearly ripped the door off it's hinges. It appeared to be a giant frog, standing up on two legs, hunched forward. It was dripping with the same mixture of ooze and water. It didn't have any eyes, but it had this large mouth. It let out the same kind of ribbit-growl combination and lashed out at her. She didn't have time to bring her gun up, and instead took a step back to avoid the hit. She knocked her feet together and ended up falling back.

She watched as the creature was ready to lunge forward, before a single shot to the forehead knocked it back. She looked up to see Carlos wielding a smaller weapon, a handgun. He held it with one hand, as most guys did, and fired three more times into the creature's body. Giving her enough time to climb to her feet and fire some rounds of her own. The creature didn't even have a chance at getting close to them, before it withered on the ground dead.

"Thanks," she said, watching as he nodded his head. She was beginning to breath a little heavy too, but that was just because the creature caught her by surprise, she just needed to take it easy for awhile. "Come on, we'll find one of these empty rooms and rest for awhile. Looks like you're getting tired." she watched as he nodded again, seemingly too tired to even respond to her.

They didn't have to go far before entering a room that was quiet, empty of creatures, had a lock on the door, and had several places where they could sit and relax. She took a seat on the nearby desk, going through the things she could find like papers and notebooks. She watched as Carlos took a seat on a nearby couch, lying his Assault Rifle beside him. He rested his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together. His shoulders hunched forward slightly, as his forehead nearly touched his hands. His long hair fell forward, obscuring his face.

She assumed he must've been overworked, and overtired. She looked through the desk drawers, finding nothing important, and nothing of use. Like someone went through ahead of time and took everything important out and left nothing behind. "Looks like nothing here's useful, and it seems like of pointless." she spoke, getting to her feet, as she walked over to a nearby computer.

"Yeah, someone probably burned it, or hid it away," Carlos suggested, wheezing slightly as his chest seemed to constrict slightly against his ribcage. He had a pain on the left side of his chest, probably where he got shot, but he didn't care about it at the moment. He clutched at his chest, wheezing some more, before able to catch his breath. "People...have a tendency to do that now-and-days."

"You alright?" she asked,

"Yeah, I just to rest that's all," he answered, leaning back against the couch.

She nodded, before looking back at the computer. Moving the mouse, she watched as the monitor flickered to life. Several screens were up, in one corner it required a password, in the other corner it was showing a small map of a room. Apparently a room that lead to the garage. Which might lead them out of here. But, it needed a password. That's what they needed to find. But, where was it? Was in this room, or in the entire building?

"Alright, seems like we need to get some kind of password here," she spoke, "So, we need to search this room, and then if it's not in here, then we'll search the entire building. What do you think?" she turned to see what his opinion was, but wasn't answer with anything. She looked up, and noticed he had his eyes closed and was breathing lighter. Grand, the last thing she needed was someone falling asleep. Shaking her head, she couldn't bring herself to waking him up, after all his pure blood-stained shirt was enough evidence to show he had been through enough from the last few days. For now, she'd have to found out where it was by herself.

* * *

Slipping underneath the garaged door, she took a quick look around. The place was pitch dark, but the faint outline of several vehicles were present. She reached over and searched the nearby wall for the light switch.

"Ah, my eye," Leon yelped from the darkness,

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Ada apologized, as she reached across him and searched the other wall. Her nail struck the switch, as she pushed it up with the side of her hand. The place lit up with flickering lights, illuminating large vehicles that were out of work. Boxes were stacked in one corner, while vehicle tools were stacked on shelves along the walls. She looked around, there still didn't seem to be much, if anything, useful to them. Sighing, she walked along the same wall, keeping her back protected, and observing the layout of the room.

"Doesn't seem like much is here," Leon commented, as he stepped out into the middle of the room looking around. He moved around in a circle for a little while, checking every corner of the room from where he was standing. It was silent as hell. Almost too silent. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"No, but that can't stop us from looking," Ada replied as she continued around the room. She found an office off to the right, towards the eastern wall. Seemed most likely for a night guard, or the mechanic for the place. She stepped inside, checking the place out as she observed wooden planks against a set of lockers off to her left. She stood cautious about it, but continued on to investigate the rest of the room. There was a large computer panel in front of several screens. The screens were fuzzy, but still had the word 'Rec.' flashing in bright red. Most likely from the cameras outside, if there were any cameras anyways. She scowled slightly, looking at the litter of blood-stained paperwork on the ground. Something bad must've happened, but the only evidence was the blood and the lockers. Which might lead to an ambush or, something of the like.

She could tell several of the buttons lead to the opening of the garage doors, while others were for some kind of unlocking device, she couldn't tell what for though. Shrugging, she stepped out of the office, and back into the garage, watching as Leon tossed a knife up and down into the air. Managing to catch it with every spin. He had talent, but she didn't doubt one day he was going to miss and take off a finger or two.

"Real nice show," she commented sarcastically,

"I know, look at the concentration," Leon joined in, tossing it up before catching it in mid-air and tossing it once again.

"Oh yeah, it reminds me of Krauser," Ada replied, as she started off towards the other side. Leaving Leon to stare at his knife for awhile, before putting it away. She walked to the other side of the garage, moving past the destroyed cars, and shelves packed full of tools. Too bad the cars were far past repair, because the garage seemed to have everything a mechanic would need. Like a heaven to them or, something. She noticed something in one of the corners, hidden behind one of the shelves.

It looked like a door.

Moving in for a closer inspection, she noted it was a door. She looked around at the shelf, before taking to the left side. She pushed it to the side, just enough to reveal half of the door. It was steel-framed, and had a control panel beside the doorknob. Too bad she didn't have a code, or anything to help to unlock the door. Sighing, she turned back to Leon, who stood a few feet behind her, and was about to tell him the problem before something stopped her.

There was the sound of small gears grinding against each other as the two large garage doors opened up to their full capacity.The two glanced over at one another before racing back to see who had lifted the gears. They were met with gunshots, as Ada managed to pull the two behind one of the cars before either of them got hit.

"Shit, don't tell me it's another one of those stalker guys trying to kill us," Leon commented, as he held his Matilda close to his face,

"Seems like it," Ada responded, managing to get a look through one of the car's cracked windows. There was a dark figure standing in the control room they were in earlier. The figure looked around before making a quick escape out through one of the opened doors. "He's gone, for now anyways." she heard Leon scuff slightly as he put his gun down.

"Well, that seemed like a big waste of our time," Leon said, "What's the point in even opening the doors if all he's going to do is pull the trigger a few times and then run away." he shook his head slightly, before turning towards her, "So, what did you find back over at that door?"

"Nothing useful, seems like it's electronically locked, and we'll need a password to get it opened," Ada answered, "So, don't expect to get out of this place anytime soon." she stepped out from behind the car, looking around to see if that weird guy did anything other than shooting. Didn't seem like it.

"Well, I try not to expect too many things," Leon replied, following her. He stopped suddenly as he noticed something she obviously overlooked. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back on her high-heels. She seemed instantly annoyed that he did that and was about to voice her opinion, before just the look on his face stopped her.

"Leon? Is something wrong?" she asked, watching as he nodded, before pointing to something. She turned in the direction, and almost screamed. Zombies. Large hordes of them coming in through the garage doors, since they were open and large, large numbers of them could came in at once. There had to be at least twenty of them inside at the moment, but more of them were coming.

"Sweet Jesus," she muttered, there were far too many of them to try and take out. Their ammo couldn't even take out half of them, not even if they took headshots at this point.

"We are so screwed," Leon commented

* * *

Chris kept glancing over his shoulder as he brought up the rear of the group. His nerves were unsettling, and he couldn't seem to control them. His average instinct was telling him it wasn't anything, just his nerves. His survival instinct was practically screaming for him to keep on guard and not let a single sound go uninvestigated. He was a survivor, so he didn't let this opportunity go to waste.

"Hey, would you chill, you're starting to make me nervous," Claire commented, as she slowed down to walk beside him. Beretta in hand. She limped slightly on one leg, but it didn't seem to be bugging her much.

"I know, but something about this place...," Chris stated, looking around once more. "We're in some kind of basement, and by some experience, that was always the worst place to be. They always hid some kind of creepy, mutated, life-killing monster down here. And, usually, we're always the ones who are screwed to deal with it." he took a tighter grip on his weapon, before checking the area again.

"Amen to that one," Jill agreed, walking ahead, just behind Barry, "But still, we have to allow ourselves to calm down a little bit, we'll over react with we expect to much at once."

"I'll calm down when we get out of here," Chris replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, then we might...," Jill started before stopping as she almost ran into the back of Barry, due to his sudden pause. She stumbled slightly to stop herself, "What's with the sudden break there old man?"

"Seems like we might've found the problem to the uneasiness around here," Barry answered, bringing his Magnum up from his side.

Everyone stepped to the side of the older man to see just what was up ahead. There, lying possibly ten yards away from them, was one of those large, test tube kind of things. One large enough to fight a human. Only, this one contain something even worse. A tyrant. It was just like the others, seven to eight feet tall. Burling muscles covered it's chest, and it's biceps seemed bigger than their own heads. It's right hand had thin fingers that erupted into long, almost a foot-to-two feet long claws that almost seemed like bone. The middle claw was always the longest.

It was nude, just like the other ones, it's skin was a pale blue, almost seemed mixed with a green color. It's red, still beating heart was placed outside it's body. Anyone could see the large muscle pumping away at the large arteries that were sticking out as well.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Jill muttered, as she took a back step. She watched as the Tyrant's eyes shot open. They were a cataract white color. It's eyes immediately locked on to her, as it almost seemed to snarl. She watched as it pulled one arm back and smashed it through that glass, breaking it almost as easy as if it were paper.

"Oh god, everyone back up," Claire said, as the four of them started walking backwards slowly. Still enhanced by the thing in front of them. She watched as it shattered the entire tube with a heavy push of the shoulder. It stepped barefoot down onto the ground, not even minding the glass that cut at it's feet.

"You two, go. We'll see if we can't hold it off for awhile," Chris said, as he stepped up to Barry's side. He watched as both Claire and Jill were about to object, but he easily cut them off. "Just go, we've handled this before. Remember?" he watched as Jill seemed at a lost, and Claire seemed to be thinking of something else. The two nodded, before dashing back down the hallway. He looked back up at the creature, watching as it slowly lumbered towards them. God, he didn't know what he was doing. Pulling up his Samurai Edge, he fired one shot. The bullet struck the thing in the shoulder, but didn't even seem to make the thing waver. He watched as Barry fired a shot as well, the magnum struck it in the right hand, just about it's middle claw. In the knuckle. This only caused the Tyrant to growl, before running towards them. He kept his finger on the trigger and kept pressing back. Watching as bullet-after-bullet struck the thing multiple times in the chest, arms and stomach. He figured both him and Barry were probably shooting off the same amount of bullets, but the older man had to reload more often, but he was doing more damage with the magnum.

The Tyrant didn't seem the least bit damaged by their bullets, and came head-first towards them. Drawing one arm back, it shot forward and slammed it hard into Chris' chest, sending him skidding a couple of yards behind them. It quickly swung around and smashed Barry into the nearby wall. Knocking the old man unconscious.

* * *

Claire and Jill ran like their entire lives depended on it, which it sort of did when they heard that creature roar just a few yards away. They skidded around corners, pushed through doors they didn't even know were there, before they pushed into a room before realizing it was a dead-end.

"Shit!" Jill cursed, as she looked around to see if there was some kind of exit. Nothing. She spun around as she heard some kind of creature growl just outside. She watched as the Tyrant stepped through the doorway, as it had to duck to get through the doorframe. He snarled, and pulled back it's lips to reveal it's sharp teeth. Both of the girls pushed back against the wall behind them. The Tyrant's cataract white eyes were staring them down.


	20. Alone

**A/N: Jeez, I finally found time to update. Been busy for awhile now. Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys!**

He snorted slightly, before he jerked awake. He was breathing hard with cold sweat pouring down his face. His heart was beating hard in his chest, like he had just been out running. He looked around the empty, and dark room, before letting out a deep sigh. It wasn't anything, his arm probably just fell off the side of the couch and that dream where you felt like you had just stepped off the side of a cliff.

He got up, slipping his Assault rifle strap around his neck. He paused slightly when the sudden movement caused his two earlier wounds to suddenly erupt into pain and burn. He took long, deep breaths before the pain slowly eased away. Shaking his head, he pushed his dark hair out of his face, before looking around once more. The room was empty. He was the only one standing inside.

"Rebecca," he whispered, suddenly noticing the teen's absence. He took a third look before now realizing she was gone. "Damnit, where the hell did she go?" he muttered to himself, before heading out into the hallway. She couldn't have gone far, she was more of a crowd person. The type that didn't like to be by herself. Or, the type that couldn't handle herself. But, he doubted that last choice. Still, she couldn't have gotten too far. Repositioning his weapon barrel in his hands, he turned to the left and headed down the hallway.

His footsteps were the only thing echoing in the hallways, as he continued on. The place was empty, and had the eerie silence to it. Which practically screamed that something was waiting for him. He paused slightly as he heard something crash behind him, just barely from another corridor. He didn't even bother to turn, knowing it would only loosen his nerves even more. Instead, he tightened his grip on his gun, and continued on his way.

Like he said before, she couldn't have gone far.

* * *

Her light boots echoed against the thick walls, as she went into a slow trot. She didn't really have any clue where she was going. But, she found that code, and entered it into the computer. It looked like it unlocked that garage, but she wasn't quite sure. So, she went to go check it out. She didn't really know where she was actually going, but by the look of the offices slowly disappearing in each hallway, she was probably getting close to it.

She looked up as a solid, steel door was at the end of a conjoining hallway. Maybe that was it. She walked forward, and studied it. There was a keycard played at the side of the control panel, right next to two little lights. One of the lights was already on. The other one wasn't.

She reached into her back pocket when a sudden idea came to mind. She pulled out another keycard, which actually had the password carved into. She slid it into the slide, and watched as the second light flashed on.

The door released a slight brush of air as it popped out of it's frame. She reached forward and pulled the door open.

* * *

Raising her Blacktail, she took out three of the closest zombies. She wasn't trying to create some sort of path through the crowd, because that would be stupid. She was just trying to buy them some time, before they would be slowly eaten alive.

Well, that was a nice thought.

"So, what's the plan here? Just shoot till we run out of bullets, or until we have one bullet left and shoot ourselves?" Leon asked, as he took out several kneecaps. "Or, is there any plan at all?"

"I don't know, but I will agree with you we're screwed," Ada replied, as she slowly started backing up into the small corner from before. "There are far too many for us alone to take them out. Besides our ammo would run out before half of them were dead. I figured maybe this door would be useful, but it's locked from the inside, and requires a code."

"Damn sure, we're screwed to hell," Leon agreed. Actually he hated to agree with her, to agree that they were sure to die in a matter of minutes. They survived Raccoon City, and Spain, and then to come here and die out so quickly. It was sort-of embarrassing. But, there wasn't an easy way out. Only what they had in front of them. There weren't any gas tanks nearby, and if there were, they'd be big enough to cause this entire place to blow. There wasn't any sort of cable at the top of the roof they could use to spark some kind of fire, although he really didn't know how that would help them. The only escape they had was the door behind them, and that was already locked and might as well be sent to the discard pile of escape ideas.

He raised his weapon enough to take a headshot out on a nearby zombie, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, another bullet entered between the thing's eyes and busted from the back of it's skull.

Sending off a mist of blood and brain tissue, as the now once-again lifeless body dropped to the ground for good. He glanced over at Ada, only to see she was as confused as he was. The two glanced back at the same time, noticing a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Come on, you don't have much time," she called, as the two didn't have to be told twice before running through the door. She slammed the door, and locked it. She turned to see the two. "You guys alright?"  
"Aw, jeez Rebecca, I thought I'd never be so happy to see you," Ada said,

"Well, that's what I'm here for," the teen smiled,

"It's good to see you're okay," Leon replied, patting her on the shoulder, before looking around. "So, where are we?"

"Wish I could tell you, but I don't have the answer with me," Rebecca said, shrugging her shoulders. "We'll have to figure that out now." she glanced over her shoulder at the long dark hallway behind them. She left Carlos behind, which meant she had to go back and get him. But, bringing the issue of him up now was bound to make the other two think she was crazy. Everyone thought he was dead, and he was, until they would see him alive. "Uh, let's head back this way, I think I might've saw another way out." she watched as they nodded, and followed her back the way she had originally came from.

* * *

The tyrant roared, as it raised it's arm and brought it down hard on the two. They screamed slightly, before leaping to the side, watching as the Tyrant's claws struck the concrete.

Jill got to her feet, after she had fallen moving out of the way, she nodded towards Claire before running towards the door. Entering the hallway, she raced down towards the left. Here she was, the so-called 'Fearless Jill' running like a little kid, almost screaming like a little girl down the hallway. Claire was gaining behind her, as they two yelped slightly when they heard the Tyrant roar the sound of concrete falling. He got loose.

"What do we do?" Claire asked, almost coming to Jill's ankles.

"I don't know, let's just keep running," Jill answered, knowing it sounded like a coward's answer. But, they didn't really have much of a choice. They turned several corners, dashing through shadows, and cutting turns. They could hear the creature roaring, but it didn't come into sight anywhere. It wasn't until they turned to the right and were met with a dead-end. There was a dead-end to the left too. _Oh god, oh god, _she thought repeatedly. Her heart pounding in her ribcage. She didn't know why she was so scared, she faced these things before. Then again, she had Chris, and Barry at that time. She didn't this time, only Claire, who was just as scared as she was. "Okay, maybe we can just backtrack and look for some kind of room." she could hear her own fear spilling into her voice. She started to turn around, before Claire grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, I see something," she whispered, noticing some kind of flashing light at the end of the right hallway. She went to investigate it, even though her mind was screaming to run away. Coming close enough, she reached out and felt something cold touch her fingertips. She thought she knew what it was, but lead her hand over to the flickering light. She could make out some kind of control panel. A wave of relief came over as it confirmed her suspicions. "It's an elevator."

"What?" Jill asked, as she followed after her to see if it was true. It was. "Great, looks like we can get out of here."

"Not that easy," Claire said, suddenly feeling her heart sink as she tried several buttons on the control panel. "Seems like we'll need a battery to get this baby going."

"Damnit," Jill cursed. Where the hell were they going to find a battery? That's when it hit her. When she fell through the floor, that object she was going after. It sort of looked like a battery. Maybe that was it. "Okay, I think I can solve this problem. You wait here, and I'm going to sprint like hell to the other side of this place. I'll be right back." she watched as Claire nodded, and was about to say something.

Another roar bellowed through the narrow hallways.

"Hurry," Claire stated, watching as Jill nodded back and raced off. She stood back in the shadows, hoping to dear god that that thing would delay itself for a few minutes. She was worried about Chris and Barry, but she had to keep reassuring herself that they made it out safe and sound. They were somewhere down here. Somewhere safe, and possibly coming this way.

Jill ran like all hell was chasing her, as she backtracked along the hallways they past, and down the corridors they sprinted through. She could begin to see some familiar areas, which was good. Since she really didn't know where she was going. It wasn't long before she ran into the hallway with the dead body in it. Nodding, she turned left and headed into the small room from before. She looked up to see the large hole in the ceiling. She quickly looked around in the dimly lit area. It had to be in here. She quickly spotted it in the corner. Praying it hadn't broken in the fall, she hurried over to it. Seemed as though luck was on her side, it didn't even have a dent in it. She rested it under one arm, and headed back into the hallway. She was already beginning to get tired, so her trip back was going to be slower, and most likely more deadlier. She trotted down the hallway, trying to give her muscles a rest, while trying not to slow down too much. She checked both sides of the hallway, before heading back. But, just as she got halfway there, she thought about Chris and Barry. What about them? Where were they? But, most importantly, were they okay?

She wasn't too far away from that hallway, and she needed to have answers. She turned in the direction and trotted towards the hallway. Her heart froze as she could hear the Tyrant roar once again. It was off in the distance, maybe close to where Claire was. She prayed that the teen had enough sense to hide. Turning the corner, she looked to her left and saw a scene that almost caused her heart to stop.

She could make out two dark figures laying on the ground, both of them looked motionless. She ran towards the first figure, which turned out to be Chris. His gun laid at his side, still in his hand. His eyes were closed, and blood was trailing down from the corner of his mouth. She knelt down beside him, putting the battery down as well. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Shaking him slightly. "Chris," she called out to him, shaking him once more. "Chris, come on. You have to wake up." she heard him groan once, before slowly sitting up.

"Ugh, jeez what happened?" he muttered, his hand going to his head at first, before going to his chest. It felt like someone was putting a nail through his ribcage. It felt like pain was stabbing at him whenever his heart beated.

"I don't know, I wasn't here," Jill answered, looking at him with concern. She glanced over her shoulder at the other figure, whom she knew was Barry. "Just sit tight, I'll be right back." she got up and headed over to the older man. Kneeling beside him as well, only this time, he was coming around by the time she got there. "Hey, you already?" she asked, taking note of the blood trail coming down his forehead.

"Yeah, I think so," Barry answered, placing a hand over the side of his head. "Got a headache though."

"Well, at least you're alive," Jill smiled, jumping slightly as she heard another roar. "Shit, come on, that Tyrant's not too happy at the moment."

"Oh yeah, that's what happened," Chris said, as he got to his feet. "Anyways, where's Claire?"  
"We found an elevator, but it needed a battery," Jill said, as she stooped down and picked it up. "She stayed behind, while I went to get this baby. She should be safe, if she hid."

"Yeah, she usually knows what she's doing," Chris agreed, as the three of them headed back towards the elevator hallway. It took them a little longer, since they kept making wrong turns and entering the wrong rooms. It was a little while later that they managed to get back to the dark cornered hallway.

"Oh god, about time," Claire said, breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the shadows. That Tyrant thing had passed by earlier, but didn't stay long before turning and running off. The design on the butt of her gun was probably imprinted into her palm, knowing how hard she kept her grip. "Did you find the battery?"

"Of course," Jill answered, as she walked forward. She searched for the outlet to place it in, before slipping the small generator into the power box. She connected two of the wires, before watching as the emergency lights above it lit up. She walked over and hit the 'Open Doors' button, and watched as the steel doors slowly pulled open. The four of them stepped forward, and entered the tight space. She reached over and pressed the 'Close Doors' button. Just as a small ding came, as the doors began a slow journey to close, she looked up to see a pair of white eyes staring at her from the end of the hallway. "Fuck." she whispered, stepping back against the wall, as the Tyrant came charging out. She watched as it's image came closer and closer. But, at the same time, it was getting smaller and smaller.

She let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed before it reached them. She let the back of her head rest against the cold iron walls. Maybe this would take them somewhere safe. Or, at least safer. She watched as Claire reached forward to punch in a floor number. Just as her fingers were about to hit number one, the steel doors screeched as three bone-like claws shot through them. Slicing them like they were paper. Claire leaped back, trying to avoid a nasty hit from the claws. Barry and Chris sprung into action, both of them pulling up their weapons and fired a shot at the claws. One of the bullets managed to chip off a piece of the claw.

Claire managed to swung underneath the claws, and struck the number one floor button. They watched as the elevator slowly began to move upwards. The claws ripped back out, and the sound of the creature racing off was heard.

"Oh, thank Moses," Jill muttered, sliding to the ground, as she placed her face into her hands. "I definitely deserve a vacation after this." she heard the other three mutter in agreement, as they stood in silence. Waiting to see what troubles would await them when the doors open.

Those questions were quickly answered, as the elevator pulled to a stop. The doors creaked, before sliding open.

Nothing.

They seemed to have arrived in some kind of lobby. Probably so, since this seemed like an office building. Walking out, they kept on high alert as they moved through the large room, before wondering outside. They were met with the once-again cold silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Chris asked, looking around,

"We need to find Ada, Leon, and Rebecca," Jill answered, looking around as well. "But, where could they be?"  
"Well, definitely not in there," Claire responded, pointing towards the garage doors that appeared at the end of the hill. Zombies seem to be moving inside of it, and more of them were entering the place.


	21. Trapped

**A/N: Short chapter, but I guess it's still something, right? Ah, who am I kidding, it's basically just what I've recently typed. I don't even think it's going to make much sense.**

The three of them slowly moved down the long hallways, trying to keep up a strong pace, but not too strong to overlook something. They paused slightly when they heard some kind of crashing sound.

"What the...," Leon started, noticing the sound was getting closer and closer. The sound of plaster ripping and shattering to the ground was becoming apparent as several of the walls began to shake. He looked up as a dark figure came dashing out of a hallway up ahead of them. They spun around, before lifting a weapon. There was a short rain of bullets, before the figure ducked to the side.

Some kind of huge creature came crashing through the hallway, before taking out a large portion of the wall where the dark figure had once been sitting. He could only describe it as some kind of large worm thing, with a large mouth and spikes covering it's body.

He looked at the dark figure who was now laying on his back on the floor.

"Oh god," Rebecca commented, as she ran forward. She stopped at the figure's side, kneeling down slightly. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy?"

He glanced over at Ada, who only shrugged her shoulders. The two headed over to where Rebecca was, watching as the figure slowly sat up. The two were surprisingly caught off-guard at the identification of the figure.

"Yeah, but it's not my entire fault," Carlos answered, "That thing found me first, what'd you expect me to do, just stroll down the hallway as it came charging towards me? Besides, you're the one who left first, I just wanted to make sure you did go off and get yourself into trouble. Lord knows what Jill or, Chris would do to me."

"They'd probably kill you, you know if they didn't already think you were dead," Rebecca commented, as she helped him to his feet. "Now, be careful, I don't want you to just drop-dead on me. I hate dead people."

"Whoa, hey didn't he...," Ada started, but didn't managed to finish her sentence,

"Yeah, but he really didn't die," Rebecca replied. "Just knocked him out for awhile."

"Right," Leon said slowly, "So, anyone got an idea on how to get out of here?"

"I think there's a way to get out through that hallway," Carlos answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Or, we could go through this hole in the whole that the Grave Digger created, but I'm not sure if the big guy's still out there."

"Well, we won't know until we try," Rebecca said, as she shrugged her shoulders. The four of them examined the large crater, before slowly moving in. It went through probably five rooms, before crashing through the brick outside. Moving cautiously through the rubble, they kept on alert for the Grave Digger, even though they really didn't know what it was.

They stepped over the pile of broken bricks, noticing slid marks on the concrete.

"It's still out here," Carlos said, looking around. "Can't have gone too far. He ain't got legs, and he only moves like hell under the ground."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a piercing scream.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Chris asked, as he looked around at the empty streets. The only movement he saw was from the zombie garage, but that was at the bottom of the hill. Other than that, there wasn't anything else. 

"I don't know, let's head towards that end of town," Jill said, pointing in the opposite direction of the zombies. Towards the top of the hill. "Maybe if we can find some kind of police station, or somewhere. Maybe we can stumble across a helicopter by dumb luck." She doubted that, but they still needed some kind of hope of getting out of this town alive.

They all froze as there was a sudden crack, as one side of the building shook. There was a loud growl, that caused shivers to run up their spines. They watched as something came crawling around the corner.

"What the hell?" Barry questioned, watching as the thing seemed to search around.

"It's a...a," Jill stammered, but suddenly found herself at a lose of words. She knew what it was, but the name was stuck on the tip of her tongue. What was it? She watched as it rolled around slightly, before lifting it's head or, whatever towards the sky. It opened up it's large mouth, showing off four large bone-like pincers, and the rows of smaller teeth that circled around it's mouth. The name instantly clicked off in her mind. "Grave digger!" she answered, a bit too loudly as it caught the creatures attention. It looked up towards them, before roaring slightly.

"What in the name of hell?" Chris asked, watching as it suddenly billowed through the crowd of zombies towards them. Neither of them moved as they watched as it came straight towards them. It stopped suddenly, before launching head first into the concrete. There was a sudden crack, as it buried into the ground below.

"Oh shit," Jill said, "Go, go, go!" she spun and raced off. The others were slow in following, before quickly going after her, as the ground slowly began to uplift where the creature was digging.

The didn't get very far, before the ground in front of them cratered up, and the Grave Digger shot out of the ground. It's pincers spread as saliva dripped down from it's mouth. It snapped out, almost getting her if Chris hadn't pulled her back in time. There was the rough sound of it's pincers clicking together that echoed in her mind. It started to edge out of the ground, as the four of them seemed to have frozen in their spots.

There was a sudden crunching sound, as a large metal piece fell on top of it. Well, not exactly on top of it, but enough to stun it, and trap it in it's place for awhile. The four of them sat back and stared at the roaring creature.

"Come on, let's get moving," Ada said, as her and Rebecca ran by. The rest followed them as they went dashing across the streets. Dodging single zombies, or small groups of them. They had no earthly idea where they were going, and instead just kept up their pace as they tried to stay out of danger. They came to a slow stop, as most of them were running out of breath.

"Well..., it's nice to see...your face...again," Jill gasped, as she looked around. "Where's... Leon?"

"Back there, he's the source of the metal crashing," Ada answered, as she tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Something almost immediately caught her eye. "Look, there's a Police Station. Maybe we'll have better look around in there."

"Shouldn't we wait for Leon and...," Rebecca said, stopping suddenly as she tried to catch her breath. Noticing how odd her sentence might've ended.

"Nah, they'll catch up," Ada said, before leading everyone inside. She held her Blacktail up, looking around, before making the decision that it was safe. "Now, let's see where we can go from here. I prefer to be on higher ground, so hopefully this place will have a second floor, or a rooftop we can browse on for while." she moved in closer into the room, looking around casually, as if she was totally oblivious to any sort of danger.

The rest just sort of shrugged their shoulders, before following after her. They barely got halfway through the lobby, before the sound of the front doors opening behind them caused them all to jump slightly and spin around towards the source.

"Well, thanks for waiting," Leon said sarcastically as he walked up to them.

"Too slow man," Chris replied, "So, did you get..." before he could finish his sentence, there was sudden crashing, as something came flying through the front doors with enough to force to break their hinges. The figure collided hard with the wall, as there was a crack, before they slumped to the ground.

They were then confronted by the Tyrant.

"Oh god, I thought we left that thing behind," Claire said, as she prepared her weapon to fire.

"We did, I guess it got out," Jill said, as she shot a glance towards the collapsed figure. Blood was quickly pooling to the ground. She recognized the green shirt, the multiple holsters, the Assault Rifle that laid next to the limp figure. "That's impossible, he died," she whispered to herself, before focusing her attention back to the Tyrant. How were they going to get out of this situation?

"Anyone got plan?" Leon asked, pulling out his Punisher handgun.

"Is run away and scream like a little girl a plan?" Jill replied,

"No, but I'll take the run away part," Chris said,

"Let's get a distraction, and see if we can't put some distance between us and him," Rebecca suggested. "It'll give us some time to think of a plan."

"Alright, we'll have someone run that way," Ada said, nodding off to the left. "While the rest of us run off in the other direction."

"Now comes the question of who's stupid enough to do that," Leon commented, as everyone passed glances at each other.

"Okay, everyone start running that way," Chris said, "I'll see if I can't keep him busy for awhile."

"Chris...," Jill started

"Go now," he ordered, watching as everyone jumped slightly before dashing off into one direction. He saw the Tyrant look towards them, and took his chance to run the other way. He could hear it roar, and charge towards him.

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews!**


	22. Way Out

**A/N: One more chapter and I'll be done. Oh, could you guys just like ignore the spelling and everything. My spell check's not working, and I didn't want to wait to put this story up. So, yeah...**

Everyone charged off as they heard the thing roar, dashing as quick as they could through the narrow hallway. None of them took much note of the red arrows that were painted on the walls. Just flashes of mixed colors that never took their attention away from the fact that there was a Tyrant in the same building as them. Just as they came to a pause, they looked around as they tried to figure out where they were.

"Alright, alright, let's head down this hallway, and maybe we can take a backway out of this," Ada suggested, pointing down a nearby hallway.

"Yeah, sounds good," Jill agreed, as they started to head that way,

"Wait, hang on you guys," Rebecca said, noticing the red arrows. She noticed one of them had 'Help' written in black in the middle of it. It was pointing towards a room. She walked in, hearing the others mutter behind her. More red arrows pointing towards a pile of cardboard boxes in one corner. Curious, she walked over towards it, spotting something red sticking out. She placed her gun in her belt and reached down to get it. It was somewhat heavy, well heavy enough for her to have to use two hands to pull it out.

It was a chainsaw. The blade looked clean and the teeth were sharp. Must've been new.

She was curious about how it got here, and even more curious about whether it worked or, not. She grabbed the cord that was used to start up the engine, and gave it a hard tug. There was an ear-splitting crackle as the engine caught on, and the blade began spinning. It was roaring in the small room, and nearly shook her entire body. As she struggled to get a hold of it, she found a trigger that shut the engine off. Breathing hard, she was amazed to feel sweat coming down her forehead.

"Whoa Leon, looks like you just saw a ghost," Claire commented from the hallway. "Either that, or it looks like you're about to cry." there was the sound of a slap, before Claire let out a small yelp.

Tighting her grip, she managed to pull the thing out into the hallway. She saw everyone turn towards her, and start backing away suddenly. Leon and Ada the most though. She smiled slightly, laughing to herself at how they seemed so afraid. "I found this, in that room. It could be useful."

"Yeah, it takes heads off pretty quick," Leon said, staying behind Barry.

"You would know," Claire scoffed, rubbing her right shoulder.

"No, well she has a point," Barry replied, as he walked over towards her. She gladly handed over the chainsaw to the older man. "Looks new, so the blade must be pretty strong, and the teeth had a nice point to them."

"So what, expecting to take off a few zombie heads?" Jill asked,

"No, but maybe something bigger...," Barry started, holding the weapon with more ease then the medic did.

"Whoa, you mean you're thinking of taking down the Tyrant with that thing?" Leon asked,

"Yeah, well, not thinking, more like we're going to," Barry rephrased. "I mean, after all, it'll save bullets, and a possible quicker death."

"I doubt he's just going to let us walk up to him and cut off his head," Claire said,

"That's why another distraction might be good," the older man replied, looking up suddenly as another roar came, followed shortly by some gunshots. "And, by the sounds of it, we might want to go and help out our first distraction." he could hear several of them start to object, but waved his hand. "That's fine, you guys can continue ahead, and see if you can't find a way out. I'll go help Chris."  
"No, let me go," Rebecca said, as she stepped forward. "I'm not afraid, and I want to make sure he's not critically injured."

"Me too,"Jill spoke, stepping up as well. "I came all this way with Chris, I'm not backing out now."

"He's my brother, I suppose it's my job now to look after him," Claire responded.

"Alright, well you four go ahead, we'll see if we can't find a way out," Ada said, "I mean, after all, we still need to get out of this place, even if we kill big, bad and ugly."

"Good thinking, you and Leon continue checking the place out, we'll deal with the big problem," Jill said, as the two groups seperated. Her heart was thumping in her chest as they headed back towards the lobby. All she could think about was wether Chris was still alive, or not. **10/19/2006. **Turning a corner, they froze as they spotted a large dark figure turn the corner at the last second. "There the bastard goes," she spoke, before dashing off after it, passing by the other three. She could hear them protest, but she ignore them as she cleared the few feet and spun around the corner. She watched as the Tyrant took a nasty swip at Chris, who just barely managed to get out of the way in time.

Raising her weapon, she got it at eye-level before pulling the trigger. Bullets blasted into the thing's back, blowing off chunks as she made a steady appraoch towards it. It turned towards her, which only caused her to raise her weapon higher, and blow out it's left eye. She watched as it shrieked as it's eye exploded in it's socket, caused blood to come splattering out. She blew out some of it's lower jaw, before aiming towards it heart. Just as she was about to fire, she was met with a dull 'click' of an empty clip.

The Tyrant growled and started towards her as she tried her best to replace the clip as quick as she could. Gunshots came from behind it, as it was trapped in the middle between two firing weapons.

Snarling, it raised it's arm, and in a single swipe knocked her hard against the concrete wall.

"Jill!" Chris yelled, ducking down to avoid it's next swipe, her ran over to her. Checking on her to make sure she was alright. He looked up as the Tyrant began to bring it's claws down on both of them.

The sudden roar of a small engine caught it's attention as it turned it's head to see what it was. It was met with a spinning blade of teeth, as Barry came from around the corner and sent the chainsaw blade through it's stomach. Tighting his grip on the chainsaw, he struggled to pull it out, as bits of intestines were caught on the blade and were being splattered onto the walls. Ripping it out, he stepped back, aloowing Claire and Rebecca to come to his side and fire madly at the thing's legs. Blowing off pieces of muscle and flesh, the wounds forced the Tyrant to it's knees.

"Oh god, I can't watch," Jill gasped, as she quickly covered her eyes. She heard the chainsaw move effortlessly through bone and muscle, before the sound of something hitting the ground ended the entire battle. She looked through her fingers, as she watched the Tyrant's body fall forward. It's decapitated head alying a few feet away. Blood was still squirting from it's neck as it's body lied twitching on the floor.

"Jeez, I don't even wanna know where you learned that," Chris gagged, as he tried to keep his stomach down.

"Well, it's not they have a show on the Discovery Channel," Barry commented, shutting off the chainsaw. "So, what do we do now?"

"We go head back and try to meet up with Leon and Ada," Claire answered, placing her gun back into her belt.

"Alright, listen you guys go ahead, I want to go and check something out," Rebecca said, as she quickly turned and headed back towards the lobby before anyone could question her. Walking in, she knelt by the unconscious figure still laying in a slight pool of blood. She shook him by the shoulders, trying everything to get a response. But, there wasn't anything. "Carlos, come on, you have to fight this. You have to be strong," she shook him harder this time. She got a small groan as an answer, but nothing more. At least he was still alive, even if it was just barely. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing Barry round the corner. She got to her feet, and was quick to greet him. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" he asked,

"Could you carry him for me," she spoke, pointing towards Carlos.

He gave her a questioning look. "Isn't he suppose to be dead though?"

"No, he's not," Rebecca corrected, "I know this is all going to sound weird, but he somehow survived all the attacks, just barely. So, think you can carry him?"

"Yeah, we don't want to leave a wounded man behind," Barry said, "Here, hold this for a minute." he handed her the chainsaw, before stooping down to carefully pick up the younger man. He carefully slung him over his shoulder. "Alright, well hopefully he'll live long enough for us to get out of this place and get him some real help."

"Hey Barry, isn't...," Chris started, as him, Claire, and Jill rounded the corner as well.

"No, he's not. Long story, and too many holes to try and fill in," Rebecca answered, watching as a somewhat wave of relief past over Jill's face. She knew that Jill looked to Carlos somewhat as a younger brother to her, since he was two years younger than she was. "Let's get out of here, and see if we can find Leon and Ada."

* * *

"Do we even know where we're going?" Leon asked, as they walked down the long, turning corridors.

"No, but it's better than being back there," Ada answered, as she walked out in front. She kept taking note of the red arrows on the wall that kept pointing in the direction ahead of them. Did someone put them there before hand? Were they pointing in the right direction? Or, the wrong one? And, just who exactly put them there? Was someone trying to help them, or kill them? Was there some kind of catch behind this whole thing? Some kind of trap?

She stopped suddenly as she spotted a red circle just a head of them on a split wall. Something was glittering in the middle of it. She approached it curiously, but still with caution. Getting close enough, she notice it seemed like a pair of keys. But, keys to what?

"Hey, what's this?" Leon asked, snatching something off the wall a few feet away. It was a handwritten note, it was neat and in cursive, so maybe a female wrote it. But, it wasn't the fact of who wrote it that caught his interest, it was what the note said.

_If you are to find this note, then this means that you're just mere steps from surviving._

_We've placed a set of keys a few feet away. They lead to the helicopter on the rooftop. But,_

_be careful, you only have five minutes to get out of the city. _

Five minutes? Until what? He turned to tell Ada, but watched as she took something from the wall. A set of keys.

"What do you think these are used for?" she asked, turning towards him,

"Our ticket out of here," Leon said, as he handed her the note. He watched as her dark eyes scanned it, before looking back at him with curiousity. "I don't get it either, but come on and let's just hurry to get out of here."

"What about the others?" she asked,

"If they're smart, they'll just follow the arrows," he replied, grabbing her by the arm as they turned to the right and ran down the hallway. They had no clue what it meant with five minutes, but it couldn't be good. Was there going to be an explosion? A bombing? We're they going to nuke the place? And, just what did they mean by 'we'? They tried not to focus on the questions, and instead tried to keep their attention to what may be coming.

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the hallway, where there was a drop-down ladder leading to the roof. Ada climbed up first, with Leon coming up behind her. There it was. A helicopter sitting there a few feet away from them. It seemed like it was in prime condition, and ready to use.

"Alright, now we just wait," Ada said,

"Maybe, maybe not," Leon commented, as the two watched as five soldiers filtered out from the helicopter. Each of them armed with heavy weapons and armory. All of them lined up, cocking their weapons as though to just try and dare them to come forward.

"Oh hell," she whispered, knowing her Blacktail and his Matilda couldn't at all take these people down, probably couldn't even put a dent in their armor. She didn't even bother to try and reach for her weapon. They'd have to use another static. But, what? "Any ideas?"

"Well, we couldn't try to beat them," Leon suggested, keeping his voice low. "You know, like use hand-to-hand combat."

"Sounds great," she replied sarcastically. How were they suppose to go hand-to-hand with people who had weapons like Assault Rifles, and an Assault Shotgun. Then again, maybe they might be able to unarm some of them. Maybe...

Without warning, she pulled her weapon from her belt. This time holding it by the barrel, as she flung it at the closest soldier. It caught in the head mask, causing him to stumble back some. She raced forward, watching as the other soldiers seemed a little taken back by her actions. She punched the first guy, whom she had hit with her gun, before kneeing him in the stomach. She swung around, and did a 'Back Knack' move to the second man behind her. Her high heel caught the man in the throat, instantly sending him to his knees. She did a sharp uppercut to the third man's chin, before knocking off his face mask. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she skull-bashed him to the forehead, before throwing him to the ground.

The fourth man started to raise his weapon on her, but that's where Leon stepped in. Grabbing the barrel of the gun, he slammed it up, smashing the weapon into the man's face. There was a crack as the man's nose broke on contact. He grabbed the weapon, pulling it from the man's grasp, before flinging it across the rooftop. He took a step back, before doing a roundhouse kick to the man's face, knocking him down on his back. The fifth man fired off a shot, the bullet almost caught him on the right arm if he hadn't moved to the side to avoid the blast. He jumped forward, grabbing the man by the shoulders, he flung him over, causing him to collide with the second man. He looked up as Ada did another 'Back Knack' and knocked the first man off the rooftop. He looked down to see that the fifth and second men had been knocked cold. The third man was just about to get up, before he send a heavy kick to the man's head. Knocking him cold like the other two.

Breathing hard, the two looked up at one another.

"Told you it was a good idea," he commented, watching as she shook her head and smile,

"Right, well it's not like we were really going to do that," she spoke, before looking up at several voices. "Sounds like them, let's just make sure they're coming the right way." they walked over to ladder, jumping back down into the hallway, as they hurried towards the sound of the voices.

"So, which way?" Claire asked, as she looked to the left and right at the split in the hallway,

"I don't know," Jill answered, "Maybe this way." she pointed to the left.

"Maybe, but what if...," Chris started, before he stopped. He heard running feet, and turned in the direction. He watched as two figures emerged from the dark.

"Hey, listen we found a way of this place for good," Leon said,

"Well, let's not wait any longer," Rebecca replied, "I'm sure we've all spend plenty of time here." Everyone else agreed, as they followed the two back to the drop-down ladder. Going one at a time, they emerged back onto the rooftop. Only this time, the bodies were gone. While only two of them noticed, they decided not to press the subject, and tried not to worry themselves about it.

"Well, there's a helicopter, we got any keys?" Jill asked,

"You bet your ass we do," Ada smiled, spinning a set of keys on her fingers. "Now then, let's just get the hell out of here."

Boarding the helicopter, Barry took the job of piloting, as he ignited the engine. The roar of the engine was quickly cut off as the doors on the side were slammed shut. Sitting in the back, they took this moment to finally rest. Claire had the window seat, where she quickly fell asleep at. Jill sat by Chris, her head resting on his shoulder, as she hugged his arm. Leon sat by Ada, who fell asleep at his side. He smiled at her sleeping face, putting an arm around her waist. Barry placed Carlos in the passenger seat, surprised as he seemed to be slowly coming around, despite his injuries.

Pulling the helicopter up, they became airborne as they flew over the city. Down blew, some of the buildings were smoking, as several more crumbled from pressure on weakened states. Hordes of zombies were still visible, even from above. Other creatures could be seen scurrying away from the sound of copter's blades.

Finally, came the sight of nothing but woods below them, as they escaped the city.

The sound of an explosion behind them was lost in the woods, even as a lone city was turned to rubble in mere seconds.


	23. Ending

**A/N: Finally, the ending!!!!!!!! This story almost killed me, I've been struggling with it for the past few months, and I"m just glad to have it done with. Oh, and I didnt' spell check this one either, because it's still not working sorry.**

Sighing, Rebecca ran the final stroke of the brush through her short hair. Running her hands through her hair, she tried to grasp the concept of what she was going to do. She was clad in black leather pants, with a matching jacket. She wore a white shirt underneath that, and a black headband to keep her hair out of her face, not that it ever did go in her face.

Ever since they escaped that hell city, she decided, for some reason, to take up some new hobbies.

And, Claire had just the perfect one. Motorcycles was the one word that came out of her mouth as an answer.

While she wasn't particular fond of fast moving, small vechiles, she didn't have the gut to turn down the offer. After all, she had already bought her a suit for it, and already had one of her buddies sell a brand new motorcycle at a discount price for her. So, after all the hard work, she didn't feel like she really had the role of turning down the offer. Not after all the work Claire had put into the project.

Sighing once more, she exited their new apartment room, and headed outside. Trotting down the stairs to the lobby, she tried to predict whatever awaited her outside. She slowed her steps down some as she entered the lobby. Hoping she could put it off for as long as she could. She knew of the accidents motorcycles cause, and that death would be more likely to happen then being hospitalized.

But, she did make a promise that she would try it out. Relectantly, she pushed the door open and stepped outside. She spotted Claire leaning back in the seat of her red motorcycle, her arms crossed, with her eyes closed.

"Alright Claire, let's just get this over with," Rebecca commented, watching as she opened her eyes and looked over at her.

"Oh, come on Becky, it's not that bad," Claire smiled, as she grabbed a spare helmet from behind her. "As long as you wear a helmet, you'll be fine. Besides, the first run's usually rocky, but once you get past that part, it gets better. You'll get use to the speed, and people flicking you off."

"You're joking, right?" Rebecca said, as Claire tossed her the spare helmet.

"Sure, as long as it gets you on the bike," Claire shrugged, grabbing her own helmet. Slipping it on, she clipped it before smiling at the younger teen. "It's not that bad, just get on. The big guy's not going to hurt you."

Rebecca shook her head, before turning to the second motorcycle standing a few feet away. It was a shiny black color. She walked over to it, about to get on before she noticed something painted on the side. It was a little medical sign, with a little first aid spray and green herb painted onto the side. She couldn't help but smile, before looking back up at where Claire was revving up her engine. Climbing on, she placed the helmet on, and switched the so-called 'Bad Boy' on.

"Alrighty then, Miss. Chambers, let's see if you can keep up," Claire said, before racing off and out of the parking lot.

Revving up the loud engine of her own motorcycle she raced after the Refield. Quickly picking up speed and ground with the red one.

Maybe it won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Taking a deep breath of the sweet, warm air around her, she changed paths with the concrete walkway as she moved through the park. It seemed like the perfect day to come out and take a walk. She was kind of glad that Chris managed to drag her along. But,...speaking of Chris.

"Now, where did that man go?" She whispered, as she stopped and looked around. He said he had to go back to the car to get something, and to go on without him. But, that was like, five minutes ago, he should've been back by now. They didn't park but like, thirty seconds away. She looked back at the sound of footsteps, smiling at the figure that approached her. "So, what was that all about? Dragging me out into the park, and then just abandoning me like that."

"I didn't abandon you, I just put you on hold for awhile," Chris smiled, "But, I ran into Barry and his family on the way in and I stopped to chat with them."

She looked past him to see the Burton family walk in. Barry was holding hands with his wife, while their two daughters Polly, and Moria were playing with a large chocolate lab. She waved at them, watching as they waved back before continuing on with their day out. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you this time, but...,"

"But, what?" he asked, but didn't bother to wait for an answer, as he planted a kiss on her lips. She returned the gesture, as the two held each other for several minutes.

"Whoa, anymore kissing, and the police might have to arrest you for indecent exposure," the two looked up at the comment, smiling at the figure that approached them.

"Well Carlos, I'm sure they would, then again they might need the entire squad to arrest you for your face," Chris replied,

"Oh, that's a good one," Carlos said, "So, you guys out for a morning's stroll?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful out here," Jill answered, "What about you?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend, we were going to spend the day together," he said,

"Right, you're girlfriend," Chris said, with a hint of sarcasism,

"What, you don't think I can get a girlfriend?" Carlos asked,

"No, well hang on..., yeah I don't think you can hold on," Chris replied.

Jill couldn't help but snicker at the two bickering like brothers with one another. It was a surprise the two became quick friends soon after the kidnapping incident. But, she guessed it was just the whole survival thing where foes become friends, and strangers become allies. It's weird like that.

"Hey, you think they're going to be done soon?" she looked up at the question, seeing a woman standing at her side. The woman had long, curly, thick dark-brown hair that was pulled back into a bun, while some bangs hung down. She wore a crimson shirt, with sleeves that reached her elbows. It was slightly see-through, and it cut down low enough where you could see the lace of her black bra. She wore a mini-skirt that was black, with a pair of red high-heels. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude or, anything, but me and Carlos were going to go see a movie and it starts in twenty minutes." her voice was rich with a latin accent.

"Yeah, hang on," Jill smiled, "Hey boys, you're going to have to break it up. Us, woman want to go to places, and you guys are going to make us late." she watched as the two stopped and looked back towards her.

"Hey Cynthia," Carlos said, as the two greeted each other with a quick kiss. "You ready to go see that movie."

"Only if you are," she smiled, as the two walked off arm-in-arm.

"Well, I suppose the Devil's ice skating right now," Chris commented.

* * *

Pulling the car to a stop, Leon cut the engine off but didn't bother to make another move. He looked over at Ada, who sat in the passenger seat. She almost looked as though she seemed nervous about something. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised she didn't jump and instead placed a hand over his.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," he said,

"What if it's not? What if it goes all wrong? What if..," Ada started but was cut off as he waved his hand,

"Relax, she doesn't judge people," he said, before he pushed open the driver's door and stepped out into the chilly air. Closing the door, he waited till she got out as well and walked over to him. She took his hand as the two walked up to the house infront of them. He knocked on the door a few times, before a voice came from inside that told them to wait a minute. It took a while before a woman answered the door. Her dark hair was pulled back, and it looked as though she might've been cleaning. She smiled as she noticed him.

"Leon, it's been awhile," she spoke,

"Same here," Leon greeted, he turned to Ada, seeing as she seemed even more confused. "This is Darjai, an old friend of mine."

"What?" Ada asked,

"Nevermind the name, no one else seems to get it either," the woman smiled, "You can just call me Merck, everyone else seems to. Now, come on in, come on in." she stepped aside, to allow the two to step in. Closing the door behind them. "Well now, I assume you won't be staying long."

"Nope, and hopefully, if things go well, we won't be doing this again," Leon said,

"Well, you guys just wait here, and I'll go get her for you," Darjai said, as she walked off to the end of the room. Stepping halfway into the hallway, she called. "Sherry, you have some visitors." she stepped back, "You know, she's been waiting to see you again. She's been practically boucning off the walls ever since you called. I couldn't get her to calm for three hours."

"It would seem so," Leon said, "But, you know how kids are."

"LEON!" he jumped at the sound as someone shouted his name, and almost lost balance as something collided with his leg.

"Whoa, there little sport, not to hard," Leon said, as he rubbed the blonde girl's head.

"I've been waiting months for you, what took so long?" Sherry asked, as she pulled away. Her young face glowing with happiness.

"I work with the government darling, that's the problem," Leon answered, "Besides, this whole other incident I'm not even going to go into details with. But, hey I'm finally here. And, I promise, this will be the last time this ever happens."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked,

"It means, that you're going to come and live with us," Leon responded, watching as it looked as though she was about to explode with excitement. But, her expression changed suddenly in mere seconds,

"Who's 'us'?" she asked,

"Well, me and...," he turned back to Ada who had stepped out of the picture momentarily. He pulled her forward. "Ada. You're going to come live with us."

Sherry took awhile as she studied Ada, before she spoke. "Hey, you're that woman I saw in the hallway. Just before I ran away."

"So, you're the little girl...," Ada said, before pulling something from the pocket of her jacket. "Who lost this locket." she held up the gold artifact that she had kept since Raccoon City.

"My locket...," Sherry said, as Ada handed it to her. She ran the chain through her fingers. "I thought I lost it back in that city."

"Well, I made sure to keep it incase I ever ran into you again," Ada replied, watching as the child fingered the locket some, before slipping it over head. It hung around her neck.

"So, you ready to go?" Leon asked, "All three of us."

The two of them stood there in silence for awhile, before looking over at the other.

Sherry smiled, "Yeah, we're ready."

Leon looked over to see that Ada had a slight smile playing on her lips as well. "Now then, we have a two hours drive to get back to D.C. I suggest we start now." They said their goodbyes to Darjai, before the three of them left together.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this story. Alaska Kennedy. Simply Crisis. And a lot of others, thanks you guys!!!!!!!**


End file.
